Hideaway
by bluegirl-783
Summary: An incident occurs that sends the country into a panic and the Queen into hiding with Joseph
1. Prologue

_A/N: Something different, something I was thinking about and wanted to see how it would work_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

 _An incident occurs that sends the country into panic and the Queen into hiding with Joseph…._

It was an unusually warm winter's day in Genovia and many of the people were enjoying the respite in the cold weather and the snow (although more snow was forecast for that night) and the capital, Pyrus, was bustling with people out doing their Christmas shopping, or catching up with friends (the children were disappointed that they had to go to school and that they couldn't make any snow men or snowballs to throw at each other)- it was a perfect December day, almost a Christmas card perfect day and no one suspected that something was just around the corner….something terrible that could destroy their lives and the world around them forever…..

0

Sebastian Motaz was sitting in his office, preparing for the afternoon session of parliament- it would be one of the last of the year as the Christmas break was due to begin the following week- and he wanted to make sure that he was prepared, not that he wasn't.

He was just signing a final document- a document that he had to take to the parliament session so that Her Majesty could have an opportunity to peruse it herself and take action if she saw fit- in regards to upping the security at the palaces (including the Winter Palace), as there had been several security risks lately(including a vague threat on the life of the Queen herself) but he knew that they had to be prepared when suddenly….there was an enormous blast, almost like an explosion down in the main street and when he looked out the window, he could see dust and smoke coming from downtown Pyrus.

"What the…." he began, turning and reaching for the phone when his assistant and his two bodyguards raced into the room. "What's going on?" he demanded

"There was an explosion down in the main street of Pyrus….sir, we need to get you out of here…," the younger guard said, his expression calm and neutral and Sebastian knew that he could rely on them to get him to safety.

"Was it a bomb?"

"We're not sure, sir."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe, sir."

"What about Sheila and Marissa…."

"We've already contacted people who will be there…sir, we have to insist that we need to go."

"Fine," he grabbed his coat and began following his assistant out of the room and they hastily made their way out towards the back exit.

"What about Her Majesty… and the parliament?" He knew that there was an emergency procedure in place for situations like this (code named Operation Leaf, not that that title made any sense) but in his eight years as Prime Minister, as well as the time before that as a parliamentary secretary, nothing like this had happened before.

"All systems are go…. they will all be protected but sir…."

"I know, I know…will I be contacted as soon as we know more?"

"Of course sir," as they stepped outside to the waiting black car and Sebastian glanced down the street for a moment before ducking into the car, followed by his assistant.

0

Meanwhile, at the palace, all was calm and quiet- the Queen was working in her study, the rest of the palace staff were going about their daily business and the security team that protected Her Majesty were either milling around in the security hub or were on the grounds and inside the palace.

Joseph Bonnell, the Queen's personal bodyguard as well as her Head of Security, was sitting at his desk, completing his usual daily reports when he suddenly heard a shout from outside and he immediately to see Scott, his second in charge, as well as a few other men, huddled around the small television in the corner.

"Haven't we got anything better to do with our time, gentlemen?" he asked sarcastically before Scott (aka Shades) turned around, his expression grim.

"There was an explosion that went off in the main street of Pyrus," he said brusquely and Joseph instantly felt chilled to the bone.

"What happened?"

"They don't know….apparently there's no injuries as such…. But…."

Before he could say anything else, the phone beside Joseph rang and he grabbed it. He listened in silence for a few moments before he slammed down the phone, the security hub in complete silence, the tension obvious as they all waited for Joseph to speak.

"What's happening?"

"This is not a false alarm," he began in a grim voice, his expression just as forbidding. "There has been a bomb attack in the town centre and while there are no serious injuries as such, they also haven't found the perpetrators. Therefore, Operation Leaf has been put into action…."

The men stood up straight, the tension ever increasing- if the procedure name Leaf had been put into action, it was serious- and that there was quite a lot to be done.

"So….what now?"

"As of now….we are in a state of emergency."


	2. Joseph's Decision

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

" _As of now, we are in a state of emergency…."_

The words echoed around the silent security hub for a moment or two as the men tried to take in the news that a bomb had been detonated in Pyrus and that their lives were in danger….and more importantly, they had to protect the Queen…..

"Right, so this is what we are going to do," Joseph said briskly, taking control of the room again. "First of all, we are not to panic- I know you boys don't panic at the worst of times but it is imperative this time that no one is to panic, this situation is too dangerous to make mistakes. Secondly, we are going to follow the procedure to the letter- to _the letter_ , do you all understand me? We have all trained for this situation and now it's time for us to do everything we can to ensure the safety of the Queen and the country.

"What about Prince Pierre and Princess Mia?"

"They are also part of the plan, but we need to do things step by step…. Firstly, Shades- we are going to lock down the palace, no one comes in and no one goes out. The only exceptions may be decided a little later… and I want all the men who were on leave or on their breaks back here within the next 12 hours."

"Yes sir. What about the guys out on the grounds?"

"Once we have everything sorted, I will be talking to them via their earpieces, but I want Patrick…." He nodded to one of the men standing near the television. "To contact them and let them know that they have to keep a much closer eye on the perimeter- I will be sending more men out to assist them; I also want all the cameras on- including the ones we usually don't have on, on the other side of the grounds."

Joseph was brisk, sharp and to the point- qualities that the other men had appreciated in their boss and were willing to follow his instructions to the letter, which was what made him so successful and well liked as the Head of Security- and Scott marvelled that he didn't seem at all panicked- in fact, he was almost cold in his decisions and words.

"Then what?"

"The palace staff should be informed- but not until much later, when everything is organized and underway. Shades, you are going to contact the bodyguards of the Prince and Princess and inform them of the situation. Hopefully the Princess is too far away for anyone to cause any trouble for her, but security is definitely going to have to be beefed up around her, as well as her mother and her friends.

As for Prince Pierre, he usually doesn't have security around him- considering that he has abdicated- but if whoever is doing this is focused on the royal family, he will have to accept additional security and be limited in where he goes until things have settled down."

"What is going to happen to Her Majesty?" was the next innocent question and for a moment, Joseph was speechless- he was running on pure adrenalin and he knew that there was protocol in place for Her Majesty, but the personal side of their relationship had compromised that in this instant and all he knew was that she was not going to be out of his sight for even one second…. Which meant that he would have to go and find and her and inform her of the situation immediately, or…did he?.

"Is she going to be confined to her suite… or will she be evacuated like the Prime Minister and the parliament?"

 _Definitely not either of those options,_ Joseph thought to himself, although the HOS side of him was telling him that he wasn't actually thinking professionally and strategically- those two options were the ones that had been provided for in the emergency plan.

 _However, being evacuated and confined in the same space as the Prime Minister and parliament will make her a sitting duck, as well as the rest of them,_ the man who was in love with the woman, not the Queen, argued to himself. _There HAS to be another option._

"Boss?" Joseph suddenly gave a start, realising that he had been too involved in his internal argument to realise that his men were staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"I'm not sure yet, it depends how serious the situation is," was all he said.

"I would say that it's a pretty serious situation," Scott argued- he sensed the quandary Joseph was in, but he had to think professionally rather than personally. "We still need to decide what will happen to Her Majesty."

" _ **I**_ will decide what will happen to Her Majesty," Joseph suddenly growled, scowling at the younger man who stepped away almost unconsciously- Joseph was incredibly protective of the Queen, they all knew that (and understood that there was a personal relationship there that they knew about but couldn't say anything about openly) but there were times when he was absolutely ferocious. "Could you call Charlotte and get her in here now, please? We're going to have to start planning….you will start, I have to check on Her Majesty."

"Will you tell her about the situation?"

"I may have to, but I want to leave it until we know more."

0

It was cosy in the Queen's suite when he stepped into the room, having passed Charlotte on the way down the hallway and Clarisse looked up with a smile.

"Joseph! I haven't seen you all day- is our security meeting today?"

"No, Your Majesty….We've both been busy and I just wanted to check in with you," he said quietly as he stood in front of her desk and she relaxed back in her chair.

"I'm fine- I've actually appreciated having a day off from meetings and I am thoroughly prepared for the sitting of parliament this afternoon…."

 _The sitting of parliament, he had forgotten!_ Of course, there was no way that she would be able to go- not that there would be a session, considering what had just happened, but not it was going to be so much harder to keep it from her.

"Joseph?" she looked at him in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No, ma'am, there's nothing wrong…."

"You look very serious…."

"Just been trying to get reports done before tonight."

"I can understand that, I'm trying to do the same with my paperwork," she chuckled, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully when he failed to chuckle back with her.

 _What was wrong with Joseph,_ she wondered to herself. He was usually less serious, more flirtatious with her…and he was definitely not as taciturn as he was at the moment….as she watched him, she realised that something was bothering him.

"Joseph," she said gently and he looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, ma'am?" That was another thing- he was using her title rather than her name, something that indicated something was wrong, he was trying to keep his distance and keep professional.

"Please tell me what's wrong? Are you feeling ill?"

"Of course not, ma'am."

"Is there trouble with your men?"

"No ma'am," he repeated, beginning to squirm- she knew that something was wrong and it was only a matter of time before she would demand to know….Well, not demand, request- but she would say it in voice that was gentle yet firm and commanding, like the Queen she was.

"Joseph…" she said again, and he could hear that her tone was changing, she was concerned but didn't appreciate being stone walled. "Tell me."

He hadn't intended on telling her until there were firm plans in place and he had made his decision in regards to her, but she had always been such a sharp, intelligent woman, he should have known that, knowing him as well as she did, he wouldn't have been able to pull the wool over her eyes for long. It was a quality about her that he appreciated, although he also wanted to protect her from the cruelty of the world, not that she hadn't seen a lot of that during her years as Queen.

"Alright," he said with a sigh. "We are going to have to initiate Operation Leaf…."

For a moment, Clarisse looked at him blankly, not understanding his words before they sunk in and she suddenly stood up out of her chair, her pen dropping to the desk, her face a mask of horror.

"Is it Pierre? Or Mia?"

"No, they are both fine- we're initiating contact with their security details to ensure that they are safe and well protected…."

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure yet but there was an explosion in the middle of Pyrus- they aren't quite sure..."

"Who are they?" her voice was sharper than normal, not that he blamed her- her subjects were being attacked.

"The police…. perhaps….the Prime Minister has been evacuated, they are working on moving members of parliament to safer areas… but we have no more details than that."

"So… will I be evacuated with them or will be confined here?" she asked calmly as she walked around her desk, still straight backed- she had been living with the threat of bombs, gun shots and assassination threats but there had been nothing like this in all her years….she was shocked but she had to remain calm and in control, the country depended on her not to 'lose it'.

"We're still working out the details, but I can assure you," he stepped closer to her, his eyes intense and fiery. "That you WILL be protected to the best of our ability."

"As if I ever doubted that… I trust you with my life," she said simply, reaching out and touching his face for a moment, and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it firmly.

"Good."

"So, what now?"

"There are decisions to be made, plans to be made…but I CAN assure you that you will be protected… and that I won't leave you out of the loop, no matter what."

"Will you stay at my side?" she whispered, revealing a tiny part of the vulnerability she was feeling. "You won't leave me?"

"I will NEVER leave you….Clarisse….I will be at your side until the bitter end," he vowed solemnly, meaning every word- he couldn't imagine leaving her side even if he was forced to….she was his Queen, his boss, his best friend and the woman he loved more than anything. He would NEVER abandon her!

"Then you had better return to your loyal staff and make some decisions… I can hardly expect to wait and see what will happen," she said with a sardonic smile and he knew that he had to do his job as well as protect her.

0

The conference with Charlotte had obviously concluded by the time Joseph had returned to the security hub, but while the other men had turned back to the tasks that had been assigned according to the emergency plan (or had dispersed to do other chores), Charlotte and Scott were waiting for Joseph and he nodded towards his own office, closing the door behind him- he could only seriously really trust these two people to keep the secret…it wasn't that he didn't trust the other men, but his plan included the involvement of only two or three people. He had already received his approval from Sebastian, from his secret location, but he also needed the approval from his second in charge and Clarisse's private assistant.

"So, does she know?" were the first words out of Charlotte's mouth when Joseph stepped into the room, and he nodded.

"Of course… I couldn't lie to her, much as I tried….but she will need your support until I make a decision about what will happen in regards to her."

"You're not keeping her here, or with the rest of the parliament?" Shades looked horrified but Charlotte's expression lightened somewhat.

"I haven't decided yet… but you have to admit, it would be pretty foolish to isolate her with the rest of the ruling government…. They, whoever they are, could kill all of them and there would be nothing that we could do… they could take over the country."

"So… what are you saying?"

"I'm saying… I'm recommending that the PM and half the parliament are to stay in one location, and his deputy remains with the rest of parliament in a separate location…."

"What about Her Majesty?" Charlotte finally spoke up- she was just as worried about Clarisse as Joseph was, a fact that he appreciated although he knew that he had to consider the safety of the palace staff as well, including Charlotte.

He paused for a moment after her question- he knew that it was going to be a controversial decision but it was something that he felt strongly about and he knew that he was making the right choice.

"I'm thinking about taking her away to my retreat near the Winter Palace…with just me as her protection."

As expected, there were the usual amount of gasps and 'are you kidding, boss?' from both of them after his announcement, but Joseph had been expecting it and he knew that his decision was the best one.

"Are you crazy, Joe?" Shades finally spoke up, encouraged by a nudge from Charlotte, who was obviously too nervous to say a word. "That's a ridiculous idea and I don't support you in any way, shape or form."

"I'm not asking for your support, I'm just informing you of what I have decided," Joseph retorted, irritated at Shade's protest but also understanding his concern and why. "I just feel that it would better for her and the rest of the team if she was separated from the rest of them….so if they don't find her with the rest of parliament, they wouldn't be able to kill her."

"But seriously, Joe- you alone as her only form of protection? Are you really crazy?"

"I am not crazy, I'm serious about this, very, very serious about this…. Yes, they will know that we are together, if they look for her and find the both of us missing, but where will they look for us? The Winter Palace? The Beach House? They have no idea that I have a retreat nearby…they will be looking for her in the most common of places, I'm sure of it."

"Why do you think it's all about her?" Charlotte asked curiously and Joseph suddenly felt dreadful- aside from his team, no one knew that there had been, only months earlier, a threat on Clarisse's life, and it had been a situation that they had been monitoring carefully since then.

"I wish I could tell you, Charlotte, but it's classified information…."

"Do YOU know?" she turned to Shades who cleared his throat and looked sheepish.

"As Joe said, it's classified information…."

"But I would like to know anyway!" she persisted stubbornly and while Joseph and Shades appreciated her dedication and her obvious concern for the Queen, they knew that they couldn't reveal anything, not even to her.

"Charlotte," Joseph began, standing in front of her and resting a hand on her shoulder. "I appreciate that you care about Her Majesty and want to know if anything is going on, but I have to consider your safety as well as hers…if you were to know something and if, heaven forbid, the palace is taken, you could suffer in some way and I won't let you know anything that will compromise your safety," he finished firmly and Charlotte finally subsided, understanding (but not liking) his reasoning and looking back towards Shades, who asked the next question.

"Who will run the country in her absence?"

"You know the emergency protocol, that's why the parliament and the Prime Minister have been separated… we still need to have a working government even if the Queen is out of the picture temporarily."

"Won't people question why she is not here?"

"I think they will be more worried about their own safety… although I think they will appreciate the seriousness of the situation and will accept having their Queen in hiding for her own safety."

"What about Her Majesty?" Charlotte snapped. "Does she know what you're planning?"

"Not at the moment… and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to her," he gave her a pointed look. "We all know she is dedicated to her job and will want to stay for the sake of her people but I feel…for the sake of her own safety and the safety of her people, she is taken away for a while, just until things are settled."

"Why do you think you're the man for the job?" Charlotte challenged, shocking Shades- he had never seen Charlotte so passionate, so angry about anything in her life- but Joseph understood her reaction- she cared about the Queen just as much as he did and he didn't react angrily, as he would have done if someone else had questioned his decisions.

"Because I am her personal bodyguard, her Head of Security and I know more about security and the royal family than anyone else in this room… I know that you're protective of her- and she is very fortunate to have some dear friends who will support her- but you also need to understand that I want to look after her as best as I can and I feel that this is the best way to do it…. And I have also received the Prime Minister's approval for this," he added. "He feels that he and the half of parliament will be able to govern, Her Majesty will be contactable via me- but he feels that she should be protected…."

He almost revealed the information that he shouldn't tell anyone, but he stopped suddenly as Charlotte smiled weakly at him.

"Okay, I understand what you are saying…. Just as long as you look after her."

"I will," he vowed before turning to Shades. "I will be leaving you and the others in charge of the palace…. You have to protect the palace staff and Charlotte…" he finished gently, looking at Charlotte and she smiled again.

"Believe me, I know that they will do their best."

"We will!" Shades intercepted indignantly and the other two exchanged a smiling look. "We will."

"I know you will," Joseph reassured him. "But now, we need to make some plans- plans that I would prefer remain between the three of us as well as a few of our well trusted men….But I just wanted the two of you to understand my reasoning, I'm sure the other men won't but you will be able to explain it to them."

000

As per his instructions, Her Majesty had been moved from her study to her suite upstairs, and Joseph could tell, by the way she was pacing the room when he arrived, that she wasn't pleased with the situation, although he had to wonder whether it was displeasure about the situation or her worry about her son, granddaughter and her people.

"What's going on now?" she almost threw at him when she spotted him and he sighed.

"We've made plans…. I can formally assure you that the Prime Minister and the parliament are safe."

"Good, good- they need to be safe, considering the situation out there… do we know any more?" She stopped pacing and stood in front of the fireplace, looking regal but he could sense her worry behind the façade.

"Not at the moment, ma'am… Clarisse," he amended, seeing her eyebrow raise slightly- at a time like this, he couldn't afford to be formal (although he knew that he should be), not when the love of his life was in possible danger. "I have my sources but they have no additional information at the moment."

"I see," she looked away for a moment before she sank into a chair near the fireplace and looked back at him. "Have you made a decision about what happens to me?"

She wasn't quite sure what decision she wanted him to make- she half wanted to be with the rest of the government (more a duty than a need) but she also wanted to be whisked away, hidden from the rest of the world and she hoped that Joseph would be the primary person to protect her. It was silly, she knew, but she truly trusted Joseph more than anyone else on her security team… not that they weren't doing their job, and doing it well, but…. Joseph was simply someone who was wonderful and protective and fierce as well as gentle… and she loved him with all of her heart.

"I have decided that you need to kept separate from the rest of the parliament and the Prime Minister…they have been split up into two separate locations."

"So I will be staying here, in my suite?" she asked- it would make sense if she stayed here but, then again, staying here would turn her into a sitting duck.

"No, I will be taking you to my retreat just south of the Winter Palace… we should be safe there."

There was a long silence as she digested his words before she finally spoke:

"I see."

"The Prime Minister and the parliamentary members who are with him have approved of my decision, and I have already sent your maids up to pack for you."

"So everyone else knew before you told me?" she arched an eyebrow and Joseph knew she was displeased.

"I had to make plans and they had involve the staff, particularly the ones in my security team and Charlotte…."

"Charlotte didn't say anything to me when she accompanied me upstairs," Clarisse said coolly, feeling slightly betrayed by all those around her.

"I asked her not to."

"You had no right to ask her to do that- she is my private assistant, remember?"

"I do have the right to ask her in order to ensure that confidential security matters are not discussed with people not involved."

"I AM the Queen, remember, and you are discussing MY life without consulting me!" she snapped and Joseph realised that she was not only angry that her life was suddenly out of control but that she was also more than a little frightened, not only for her son and granddaughter as well as her people but herself as well. She still had no idea that there had been an assassination attempt (or rather, the threat of an attempt) on her life only months earlier (and he still didn't know how he was going to tell her, or if he was going to tell her at all) and that this explosion may be connected to the threat, but he knew that she had to be away, even if only for a few days.

"I am making plans for YOUR safety and I was going to tell you when they were ready- which they are," he said evenly, not wanting to lose his temper.

"I CAN'T leave the palace- I have to run a country, remember?"

"You can't stay here, it's far too dangerous for the moment."

"What about the rest of the staff, then? Are you leaving them to face the danger alone?"

"The palace is locked down, no one will be able to leave or come in… and they can take care of themselves."

"Are you saying I can't?" Clarisse looked outraged- she appreciated his protective attitude towards her and knew that he cared enough to be that protective, but he was insinuating that she couldn't take care of herself, that she was a helpless old lady that couldn't take of herself in times of trouble….

At the thought, her eyes filled with tears but not of sadness but of hurt and frustration- she WASN'T useless and she refused to be considered as such as Joseph saw the tears and felt awful.

"Clarisse…." He stepped towards her, wanting to pull her into his arms and reassure her- she wasn't as useless, she wasn't viewed as useless- but she HAD to be protected and he felt certain that he was the one to do it, not only from his position as her personal bodyguard but also as a man who wanted to look after his girl.

"No, don't," Clarisse stood back, hands up in the air and refusing to look at him- the passive aggressive stance she had almost always used with Rupert. "Just let Charlotte or my maids know when you want me to be ready and I will be."

"Clarisse…" he tried again but she turned her back to him, a clear signal that she was through talking to him and Joseph quietly walked out of the room, wondering if his plan truly was the best plan….


	3. Into the Night

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

As per Joseph's instructions (not that Clarisse received them from him personally, he had passed the message on via her ladies maids), she retired earlier than normal that night, but was told to be up and ready to leave around midnight.

If he had _actually_ informed her _himself_ of his plans, she would have asked him why they had to leave under the dark of night (although it made sense, if there was a threat of explosions and other threats that were possibly approaching the palace), she wouldn't be so annoyed, but since their altercation earlier that day (and she knew, deep down, that he didn't view her as useless but he had seemingly implied it at the time) they hadn't spoken and now she found herself being woken at midnight with her lamp light being turned on and a maid saying with a gentle:

"Your Majesty, it's time to go."

She didn't need to tell her maid that she had been awake most of the night, lying in bed and watching the moon, wondering what this situation was about, whether she was the target (and she had a funny feeling that she WAS the target, not that Joseph would confirm it… not that she would ask him, the residuals of her annoyed conscience reminded her), whether Pierre, Mia, her palace staff and, most importantly, the rest of the country would be safe in her absence….but her thoughts were broken with those words from her well-meaning maid.

"Thank you," was all she said in response, slowly rising from the bed (she may not have slept, but her body had relaxed somewhat and the temperature was far cooler at this time of night that it was when she usually got up in the mornings) and reached for the clothes that had been laid out for her earlier (of course she hadn't done it, her maids had done it for her and while she had usually accept their assistance, tonight she resented it, a little irrationally thinking that it was more proof that people thought she was useless…..

The palace was silent, cool and still as she, accompanied by her ladies maid and the guards outside her door, walked down the corridors and down the stairs to discover Scott, Charlotte and Joseph waiting for her.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," Joseph said politely, nodding his head in her direction deferentially, Shades following suit while Charlotte curtseyed and Clarisse accepted all of it with a brusque nod.

"Good evening Joseph, Scott and Charlotte….I wasn't expecting you two to still be awake."

"We just wanted to make sure that you left safely," Scott said and Charlotte only nodded- she could see that the older woman still felt betrayed by her and Joseph (and Charlotte had sincerely wanted to tell Clarisse, she had argued with Joseph but he had held firm and she knew that she couldn't fight him) but she wanted the Queen to know that she was still on her side and wished her no ill will, but wanted her to be protected from this threat.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Clarisse said brusquely, a little ashamed at how she was treating the two younger people who had been nothing but loyal and considerate to her- but the real extent of her anger was the man standing beside them, the man who was her loyal bodyguard, her friend and the man who loved her…and the man she would be spending the next few days with…. "Are you and your men prepared for the worst?" she addressed Scott- she wasn't speaking to Joseph, a childish reaction she knew, but he didn't seem bothered.

"Of course, ma'am, we are ready- aside from you and Joseph, no one will be leaving the palace."

"That would create a great hardship for those who have families."

"We gave them the option of leaving if they wished."

"And?"

"No one wished to leave… they are able to contact their families but they all wanted to stay here and protect the palace," Scott said simply and Clarisse took a sharp breath in- she had never seriously questioned the loyalty of her staff but this… this went far and beyond the call of duty and she truly appreciated that…..

"Could you please let them all know how greatly I appreciate their dedication to their jobs?" she said finally after a moment and Scott nodded before Joseph, after glancing at his watch, stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, we really need to go."

"Fine," she still didn't look at him as she passed the two younger people- squeezing Charlotte's hand as she passed, murmuring "Stay safe," before she stepped out into the cold evening and looked up at the sky- it was clear and star filled but there was no moon, perfect for a runaway journey from the palace.

It was only after a moment that she looked down and realised she was staring at Joseph's car- a sleek black model, she wasn't quite sure what type it was- and that Joseph was standing next to the back passenger door, holding it open for her.

"Your Majesty….." he said gently and Clarisse slowly walked towards him, pausing a moment, before defiantly opening the front passenger door and stepping inside, closing it firmly behind her, Joseph hiding a smile as she did so- he should have known that she would do this, as a form of defiance, a way of proving that she was NOT useless and incapable of decisions and looking after herself.

She was already belted in and staring straight ahead when he slid behind the wheel, put his own belt on and started the car, moving away from the palace slowly and as quietly as possible- it was after midnight, so the rest of the country was sleeping but he didn't want to take any chances attracting any additional attention, particularly as there were perpetrators around who wanted the chance to harm the Queen.

"Joseph?" she finally spoke up, a kilometre down the road, which was just as well as he had been about to try and initiate conversation with her- they were about to be spending a few days alone together and it would be awkward if she wasn't speaking to him.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Why are we in your car?"

"We will attract less attention in this car than if we were in a royal car."

"But no one would be able to recognise this car in the middle of the night."

"Nevertheless, I felt that it would better to have a different car to the royal car," and his tone brooked no further discussion, Clarisse knew that, having heard it more times that she had wished over the years.

There was another long silence between them, Clarisse staring blankly out the window (which was useless as it was dark and she could barely see outside) before Joseph decided to break it.

"About before…."

"Forget about it," she said in a low voice, still staring out the window. "If you view me as useless and incapable, I truly must be."

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't see you like that and, for your information, no one else at the palace sees you that way either."

"Rupert did."

"Well…. We both know Rupert didn't appreciate you and that he was an idiot…" Joseph said bluntly and he could almost sense her small smile in the dark. "Why are you worrying about what he thought, anyway?"

"I'm not… but he just made other people believe it too…. Some of parliament…"

"Again, they're idiots and don't know what they're talking about," was Joseph's equally as blunt answer and this time Clarisse chuckled, and the atmosphere in the car thawed somewhat.

"Do you think the entire world are silly and idiotic?"

"No…but you have to admit that there is a considerable percentage in Genovia, particularly in the parliament."

"Despite that, I wouldn't want anything to happen to them," she said softly.

"Neither would I….but I want to apologize if you thought that I thought that you were useless and incapable of looking after yourself…. I KNOW that you can look after yourself, you always have been able to."

"But…."

"But…in a situation like this, you CANNOT be left alone…"

"Are you saying I'm weak?" but this time there was amusement in her voice.

"No, not at all… but there are dangerous people out there and it's better if there is someone who will look out for you."

"And you're that person, are you?"

"Of course- and we both know I'm right. I'm your personal bodyguard, your Head of Security and I know you better than anyone else thinks they do…and I also believe that if Phillipe was still alive, he and Pierre would want me at your side when you were in danger, like you are now."

"Alright," she said after a moment's consideration. "You're right…. And I have to admit… that I overreacted earlier, I shouldn't have taken offence so easily for something you were doing as your job…..I was just worried…."

"That's perfectly understandable- this is a situation that we hadn't expected but I do promise you that I WILL protect you."

"I know," she said in a small voice and there was another silence before she asked: "Where are you going?"

"Don't you trust me?" he teased.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then you will just have to wait and see….it's a surprise, a good surprise."

"I see…. Well, surprises aren't necessarily always good," she said calmly and Joseph realised that she had probably seen more than her fair share of surprises over the years, some not so good….

"Well, we're going to my retreat near the Winter Palace…. There are very few people that know where my retreat is, aside from you and Shades and Charlotte…."

"Oh, I remember the place…" Clarisse said delightedly, relaxing a little further- she had been worried that he was going to take her to the Winter Palace, an obvious place where people could find her if they wanted….although, Joseph had had a deviation from the plan, a deviation that could possibly save her life, she thought soberly. "I remember wishing that I had had a chance to visit you on your day off… just to see where you lived when you weren't at the palace and on duty… and I know the boys were just as curious about your life…"

She paused for a moment, recalling the constant peppering of questions both she and Joseph had faced from the boys over the years, particularly while they were young and while she had to profess very little, Joseph answered their questions with good humour.

Rupert, of course, had been mortified and had banned them from asking any of questions of Joseph or their palace staff, quoting it "rude and unsuitable" but it hadn't deterred Phillipe, or Pierre eventually again.

"I would have enjoyed having a visit from the three of you," he said gently.

"Sadly, it wouldn't have been appropriate…" she mused thoughtfully, no sadness in her voice but Joseph felt sorry for her anyway, given that most people (particularly Rupert's cronies and parliament) that had turned a blind eye to Rupert's mistresses and the palace often hosting one of them while Clarisse was away (or he was caught in some inappropriate places) but if the Queen was caught even _talking_ to Joseph or another man in a way that they deemed 'inappropriate'' (even if it was just asking a simple question), she was criticised harshly and unfairly, although she rarely gave them cause to do that but she knew that that was the way it would go if she did 'misbehave.'

"No, it wouldn't have been," he agreed before adding lightly, tenderly: "Who would have thought that an explosion would allow you to visit my retreat?"

"Who knew?" she chuckled- she was feeling much better now that she was being moved away from the threat (although she felt terrible being away from the palace and her people- she should be there with them as well), and she knew that a little levity was needed at a time like this. "How long will we be staying?"

"At the moment, I have no idea how long we will be away- as long as there is the potential for further explosions and other attacks, it's best that we stay in hiding."

"What about….?"

"The cabin is fully stocked- I always have it fully stocked and we are also bringing some with us….and, if things get really bad, I can always 'borrow' from the palace," he joked and she laughed openly and loudly.

"Really? Do you think your boss would approve of that?"

"I'm not sure, I would have to ask….what do you think, do you think she would approve?" he teased gently, well aware that he was flirting with her.

"I think…if things get really bad, then she would approve… but I wouldn't test that theory beforehand," she said warningly but teasingly and he had to laugh, knowing that she was flirting, albeit a little awkwardly, with him as well.

"I'll try not to do that," he responded gravely.

0

The Winter Palace was three hours away from Pyrus, and Joseph's cabin was about half an hour further north (he had chosen it because it was close enough to the palace that he could be there when needed but far enough away so that he had a space he could go to when he was not on duty, although he very rarely needed that space, wanting to be nearby if Clarisse needed him), so it was almost four in the morning when the car slowly drove up the long driveway, the sky beginning to lighten as dawn approached, and pulled to a stop in front of a large, one storeyed wooden cabin.

Turning to Clarisse after turning off the engine, he smiled slightly- she was asleep, looking as beautiful as ever in the pre-dawn light and he hated to wake her….

"Your Majesty…. Clarisse," he said gently, touching her shoulder gently and she gave a start, sitting up and looking around in alarm for a moment before she realised where she was and who she was with.

"Oh! Joseph, I fell asleep, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you needed it and it was a boring trip."

"We were talking…" she began apologetically and he smiled.

"Clarisse, it's fine… we're here," he added and she turned to look at the cabin she would be spending the next few days in, with Joseph…..

"Oh… it's lovely."

"Thank you, it's home away from home for me," he joked lightly and she smiled. "Shall we?" he waved at the house as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door, Clarisse following suit.

"I've never been awake this early before," Clarisse paused beside the car to gaze up the sky. "It's lovely."

"Maybe we'll have to watch a sunrise while we're here," he said as he opened the boot and began removing suitcases. "But today… I think it would be best if we went inside and settled in."

"Alright," she said obediently, suddenly realising why they were really there and suddenly feeling grateful that Joseph had had the sense to take her way from the situation back in Pyrus… she still felt guilty but she also hoped that they would be safe there….


	4. Joseph's Retreat

_A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

The cabin was cool and dark when Clarisse stepped into the room behind Joseph, but seconds later the room was illuminated with light as he strode around what was clearly the open plan living room, switching on lights.

"I'm sorry if it's a little cold at the moment, but I will have a fire going as soon as possible," Joseph promised and Clarisse only smiled- she found it kind of endearing that he was obviously a little nervous and boyish about inviting her into his private getaway but she was honoured- and relieved that there was a place where no one knew where she was.

"It's fine, don't rush or anything, I'm fine," she said gently, trying to make him feel relaxed but obviously failing miserably, although she also knew he was slightly worried about whether they would actually be safe there. "Would you like a shower or anything… although the hot water system make take a little while to warm up."  
"Actually, I wouldn't mind having a lie down…if that's alright with you?"

She felt a little foolish asking him that, considering she had slept in the car, but he didn't look surprised.

"Of course…" he strode down the hallway, Clarisse following, before throwing open one of the closed doors and standing aside.

"You can have my room- it has its own bathroom and a king sized bed, so you should be comfortable."

"Where will you go?" she asked curiously, standing on the other side of the door frame, staring at him.

"I'll be in the spare room."

"Why don't I go in there instead?"

"No, no, I insist, it'll be fine."

"Really? I don't feel good about you being kicked out of your own bedroom."

"Clarisse," he reached over and took one of her hands in his, squeezing tightly. "I insist," he looked at her intently and Clarisse knew that she couldn't fight him- and she was too tired to do so.

"Fine," she acquiesced, stepping into the room after him (and she noticed that he was carrying her suitcases and bags as well) and taking a good look around- it was a large, sunny room, the wooden bed and side tables taking up much of the room, another cupboard and a dressing table on the other side of the room, a door next to it obviously leading to the en-suite he had promised. There were a few framed pictures on the walls, as well as a couple of books on one of the side tables, the bed covered in a large, royal blue doona and matching pillows and while it was simple and obviously not used too often, she felt comfortable there and suddenly had the sense that she would be safe.

"Do you approve?" Joseph had been watching her glance around the room and couldn't resist teasing her.

"Of course I approve," she looked at him indignantly before she realised that he was teasing. "It's lovely, Joseph, it really is and I can understand if…."

"We're not going to discuss this again," he suddenly turned stern and Clarisse could hear the finality in his tone and knew that she couldn't argue with him.

"Okay, okay…" before she yawned and Joseph took it as a signal to retreat so that she could have some rest.

"Is there anything you need?" he hovered momentarily in the doorway and she shook her head as she sank down on the edge of the bed.

"No thank you, Joseph, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll be just down the hallway if you need me… I'll leave my bedroom door open so you know where I am."

"Alright, thank you…."

"Sweet dreams," he finished softly before he disappeared out the door, closing it softly behind him.

000

The sunlight was streaming through the crack in the closed curtains when Clarisse finally opened her eyes and was momentarily disoriented as she glanced around the unfamiliar room, wondering where she was and why she wasn't at the palace, before she suddenly remembered everything- and that she was sleeping in Joseph's bed- or rather, she was huddled under the thick blue doona, she hadn't wanted to mess up the sheets.

She lay there for a long time, relaxing and appreciating the fact that she had a moment of relaxation (although she felt a twinge of guilt, realizing that others were still in danger, she could still be in danger) and that she wasn't already up and fulfilling her duties as Queen…if she could forget the imminent danger that was surrounding the country, it would almost be like a holiday…and a holiday with her best friend, Joseph.

After a moment's reflection, she slowly sat up, pushed the cover back and eased herself off the bed, wincing momentarily at the aches that coursed through her body, another signal of old age, before stretching (and again wincing, hearing the occasional crack in her joints) and then moving over to the dressing table so she could smooth her hair down and try and make herself look presentable for Joseph… _which was ridiculous,_ she told herself sternly. _They were here to be away from the danger… he was here to protect her, not want to flirt with her…. but still…._

Just then, there was a gentle knock on the door and she turned away from the mirror, calling out: "Come in" before the door opened and Joseph stepped in, carefully carrying a mug of tea.

"Good morning," she smiled at him. "Or rather, good later morning."

"Good morning," he responded with a smile. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"You haven't disturbed me, in fact, I had just gotten up….although my clothes…." She waved down at her wrinkled clothes, the pants, blouse and warm sweater she had worn the evening before. "I should shower and change."

"You look as lovely as ever, but you are more than welcome to shower and change… I just thought I would bring you in a cup of tea… sorry, I don't have any mugs…."

"That's fine, thank you very much," she accepted it, their fingers brushing as she took the cup, both of them feeling a strange tingle as they did so, before she took a sip of the tea.

"Mmmm….perfect… you know me too well, Joseph."

"It's what I'm trained to do….well, I'll let you have a shower and breakfast…."

"Don't you mean lunch?" Clarisse had glanced at her watch and she knew that it was closer to noon than to the earlier hours.

"Alright, lunch will be ready when you come out…."

The shower felt wonderful- the hot water was definitely hot and she was pleased to discover that her maids had packed the toiletries she used the most- and Clarisse felt comfortable yet shy as she wandered quietly down the wooden hallway, passing several closed doors (including one that was probably Joseph's room) and turning the corner, leading into the living room and seeing Joseph standing near a doorway at the far end of the room that clearly led into the kitchen and there were delicious smells drifting back towards her.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting," she began awkwardly as she walked down through the living room- it was clearly an open plan living room area and she had to admit that she liked it- towards the well set table that was set up near one of the larger windows that looked out onto the grounds surrounding the cabin.

"No, I'm fine…did you sleep well?" he held her chair out for her and she sank into it before he headed back to the kitchen.

"I did, thank you," she said politely as he returned, carrying two plates of pasta covered in tomato sauce and placed one in front of her and one on the opposite side of the table before hurrying back into the kitchen and bringing back a jug of water and a bowl of salad. "How about you?" she inquired as he finally sat down opposite her.

"I did… it's been a while since I've been here," he said thoughtfully- it was true, he too had slept well but he had also woken up after a few hours' sleep (he was used to little sleep and, in an emergency situation like this, he preferred to be awake) and thought about the situation in Genovia (and had called Scott to find out if anything had changed) but he had also had time to consider the fact that he and the Queen were alone at the cabin together…before he realised that Clarisse was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, I missed that…."

"How long has it been since you've been here?"

"Hmm….about four or five years," he said pensively, thinking back- he usually accompanied the royal family to the Winter Palace for their Christmas vacation, and usually spent much of the time there, not wanting to leave his post (at the time, he hadn't trusted anyone to do the job as well as him and while that had changed somewhat now, there was still an element that was convinced that he was the only one for the job), despite the Queen offering him part of his yearly annual leave during this time.

" _You know, you can have your time off now- we're not going anywhere," she said almost exasperatedly when, once again, Joseph had turned down her offer. "You haven't had any decent vacation time in the past six years… you need a break!"  
_

 _"Are you trying to get rid of me, Your Majesty?" he asked solemnly and Clarisse felt terrible for a moment but when she met his eyes, she could see his eyes twinkling and she knew that she hadn't offended him in the slightest._

" _Not at all, Joseph," she said gently. "I was just wanting you to have some time off to have a break, visit friends and family…You are a very loyal and valued member of staff… very, very valued…and I don't want you to miss out on the news of those you care about."  
_

 _"I keep in contact with all of them during my other vacation time… but I'm more than happy to remain here, in my job, for the Christmas holidays."_

" _But…."  
_

 _"I am more than happy to be here during the Christmas vacation…..  
_

 _"At least have a few days off," she offered and Joseph couldn't help but smile- she was so persistent about insisting he have time off, but there was no way he was going to leave Her Majesty when her husband was obviously cheating on her again._

" _I'm fine, Your Majesty…and I will have my time off when I want it…but I do appreciate your concern for me."_

"But when you DO have your time off- which I still feel you aren't taking enough off- do you come here, after seeing your family and friends?"

"I do," he nodded slowly. "It's peaceful here, I have time to go fishing, reading a little bit, doing some writing….but just relaxing….which is why I don't really enjoy having time off, because I get bored, I prefer to be doing something, working most of the time."

"But it must be a lonely life for you, if all you do is work," she said quietly and he nodded before looking at her, head cocked slightly to side.

"I think you understand that better than anyone else, Your Majesty," and she blushed, knowing that he was speaking the truth- she too preferred to work more than anything, although she did appreciate the rare time off she had, although the operative word was _rare_.

"Yes, I suppose I do understand," she agreed with a sad expression and there was a long but companionable silence between them, as they continued eating, before Clarisse looked up with a small smile.

"I thought we had an agreement."

"What agreement is that, ma'am?"

"That, when we're in private, you can call me Clarisse… I want you to call me Clarisse… or have you forgotten?"

"No… Clarisse… but I felt that, last night, it was important that there was a professional distance between us."

"Well, I could hardly call this a professional distance," she waved around the room. "If you really were talking professional distance, I would be in a third secure location, of course with a team of security rather than just you?"

"Touché," Joseph grinned sheepishly. "I guess I failed in that way….I guess my professional distance in regards to you is rather….diminished."

"Which, while I should be displeased about, I AM pleased about," she admitted with a coy smile, before turning serious. "By the way, is there any more on the situation in Pyrus? Have there been any more explosions? Is everyone safe?"

"I spoke with Scott earlier in the day- yes, everyone is still safe (including Mia and Pierre who both have had their security beefed up), parliament and the Prime Minister are still in their locations and no one has been in and out of the palace."

"But why am I thinking that there is something else you aren't telling me?" Clarisse looked at him cautiously and he sighed inwardly- he should have known she would sense something was amiss, although it was a quality she needed as Queen and, to be honest, he loved it about her.

"Well… there was another explosion just outside Pyrus in the early hours of the morning, but there was no one injured- thankfully they were all asleep at that early hour…."

"But…."

"It's too early to come to any conclusions at the moment," was all he said and she knew that she wouldn't get any more information from him, for now.

"So what do we do now?" she inquired and Joseph realised that she was depending on him to make the momentary decisions for the next few days, at least until her role was defined and she wasn't in as much danger as she was now.

"We should enjoy our lunch…" he began and she nodded.

"Which is delicious," she added.

"…And then, we will simply have to wait for details and find out what is happening via the communication methods I have allowed us…."

He waved at the phone nearby, his mobile. "And… unpleasant as you consider them to be, the media," he waved towards the television hidden nearby and Clarisse gave a start.

"I didn't think that you believed in television!" she teased with a broad smile and he mock scowled at her in return.

"I usually don't, but in these circumstances…" and he almost rued the words as soon as he had spoken them, seeing Clarisse's face fall, sensing that she felt guilty that she was away from the centre of her country, experiencing it as they were and wishing that she was there as well. "I know you don't like being here, away from the rest of the country and immediate news of Pierre and Amelia… but I felt…."

"I truly appreciate your idea," she leaned forward and rested her hand on top of his for a moment. "Much of the time, I know that I am the face of the country and know that I have to be there for them… but this… this seems so different to other threats in regards to the security of the country…"

Joseph gave pause at this- he knew what the circumstances were, better than Clarisse herself ( _although it was a matter of security that she didn't know what was going on_ , he told his conscious) but he also knew that his personal feelings had created somewhat of conundrum and that she deserved to know what was truly going on… but how could you tell the Queen, the leader of their country, a woman, mother, grandmother and the woman he loved, that she was possibly the target of these attacks, that they were possibly looking for her?

He knew that there were his predecessors that would have had no compunction telling her what was happening, _the truth_ , but he was different, he had failed-he couldn't let her know that she was a potential target…..

"Joseph, are you alright?" suddenly burst into his thoughts and Joseph realised that he hadn't been listening to her and she had sensed it- that, and her hand was still resting on top of his.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he finally blustered, embarrassed that he had been caught out daydreaming-imagine if someone had found them here, someone who wanted to cause great harm to the Queen… he really would have been a failure!

"Are you sure?" she persisted and he had to laugh.

"I'm fine, Clarisse- and still a match to those around who may try and work their way towards us!"

"Could it happen?" Clarisse looked shocked and Joseph realised that he had been too open with her- which would grow harder, considering what he knew and she didn't know, both personally and professionally- before he quickly thought of a reason to cover.

"No, Clarisse, I promise…. They are far, far away from her and there is no threat of them even considering coming here… I mean, most people barely know where the Winter Palace is located at the best of times!"

She stared at him for a long moment, considering what he was saying and considering what she was thinking and what she wanted to know- that she was worried about her family, friends and her people (and even her parliamentarians, including the vile Viscount Mabrey, was amongst those she was concerned about) and she wanted some reassurance about their safety and whether Joseph had made the correct decision in regards to whisking her away when her country needed her the most.

Could she really allow herself to forget those who depended on her (and even the members of parliament depended on her and decisions, no matter what they said or did) for the sake of her safety and the safety of those she truly cared about?

She could hear Rupert scolding her for being selfish and self-indulgent but she could also hear Phillipe telling her to ' _stay safe'_ and _'who cares about the members of parliament who may be under threat? Just as long as you are safe, Maman, that's what truly matters_.'

Joseph watched her, almost sensing what she was thinking and understanding the challenge she was facing and wishing that she would turn to him and he would give her suggestions for what she could do…

But even he didn't know what to do or say (despite his training and the way he had always known what decisions to make) about the whirl she was already battling in her mind.

"Clarisse?" he finally said after a moment and she looked up.

"Joseph?"

"There had been something I want to ask you."

"Oh?" she looked intrigued- usually it was she who wanted to ask something of him, not the other way around.

"Would you like a tour of the house?"


	5. Waiting

_A/N: Ooh, problems…._

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

"I would love to," Clarisse agreed happily- she had to admit, she was curious about the cabin he had established away from the palace but used so rarely and it might give her a better idea of the man sitting opposite her, although she felt that she already knew so much about him but, then again…there was probably something she didn't know about him… Unlike herself, who was an open book and she knew that he knew almost everything about her…..

"Well," he began as he helped her out of her chair. "I guess we can start the tour here, not that there's much to show you… but this is obviously the living room."

"I gathered that," she joked as she looked around the room- it was open plan, as she had noticed earlier, with the most basic furniture on the polished wooden floors (sofa, a couple of matching chairs, a coffee table), a large, woollen rug underneath the coffee table, a fireplace at the opposite end of the room (and she realised that the fire had been lit, making the room warm and cosy) and two large windows that

The walls were decorated with a couple of framed pictures, similar to the ones she had seen in Joseph's bedroom, as well as a small bookshelf and while the atmosphere of the room was clearly masculine, Clarisse found it peaceful and comfortable as well.

As she followed him back towards the hallway she had entered before lunch time, Clarisse noticed a single framed picture on the mantle and she paused to look at it, realising, with a flush to her cheeks, it was a picture of them dancing….only taken a few years earlier but it was already clear that they had feelings for each other….

"What are you looking at?" she heard him return to her side and she turned to him with a small smile.

"I can't remember when this was taken…" she said hesitantly and he glanced at the picture.

"Oh, that was the Independence Day Ball that His Majesty couldn't dance so he insisted that I open the ball with you…"

"Oh, that ball," Clarisse said softly, she indeed did remember that ball but Joseph had been chivalrous to say that Rupert couldn't dance that evening, it was rather the fact that he hadn't WANTED to with her and that he had pressed Joseph into service in his place had spoken volumes about his attitude towards her. It had hurt, definitely it had, but then dancing with Joseph…. she had forgotten all about why she was hurt…

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have had a copy made," he began apologetically and she smiled back at him, the pain long since gone.

"It's alright, it's a lovely picture and I don't blame you for wanting a picture…. You have always been such a divine dancer…"

Their eyes met and held for a long moment at the compliment, before Joseph broke the look and turned to move further down the hallway.

"This is the spare bedroom," he opened a door that was two doors away from hers, and Clarisse peered in to see almost exactly the same décor as in her room (which was at the end of the hallway), although the bed was only a double and there was no en-suite. "Yes, I was perfectly comfortable in here," he added as she turned to ask. "You won't let that go, will you?"

"Of course not… I'm the guest in your home, I should be in the guest room."

"It's my pleasure to have you here- as well as part of my job- and now I'm not going to say another word about it….and this room," he moved to the next door. "This is my library…"

"You have a library?"

Her eyes lit up at this- she enjoyed reading when she had the time and she knew Joseph had the same interest, although neither of them had the time to really, seriously read.

"Study/library…" He waved a hand and stepped into the room behind her as Clarisse gave a gasp- she couldn't believe it, he had almost an extensive library as the one at the Winter palace!

"This is… this is truly amazing…" She looked towards some of the books and was amazed to see some rare additions of books, classic books. "How long has it taken you to gather all these books?"

"A long time, believe me," he said with a wry smile. "It's rather fortunate that I am dedicated to my work, otherwise this could have been an expensive habit."

"May I read one of them sometime?" she asked timidly and he nodded.

"Of course… Make yourself at home, I want you to be comfortable here…"

"Believe me, I'm feeling comfortable here," she said with a smile.

"Good," before he glanced at his watch.

"Wanting to go somewhere?" she teased as she followed him back to the living room.

"No… I have to go and get some wood soon and I have to call Scott soon…"

"Is it possible to go for a walk later?"

"We'll have to see…it's quite cool out there and…"

"I can wait," she said sombrely- there had already been a great deal of trouble taken to keep her safe and she didn't want to create a fuss.

"Okay… if you're sure," he looked at her suddenly in concern. "If you really want…"

"No, I'm fine," she said with a small smile.

000

Back at the palace, the atmosphere was considerable different- it was tense and difficult, everyone waiting for something to happen, something they knew would happen but they just didn't know when. The second explosion had been expected but not further out of the city, not closer to the palace, which only confirmed what Scott (and Joseph) knew- that this was an attempt to get to the Queen.

"So what do we do now?" Charlotte asked, concerned- since the Queen had been spirited out of the palace, she had remained in the security hub with the rest of the security team, catching a few hours' sleep earlier in the day, finding out all information when the men did and contributing her thoughts to their discussions. Joseph had made it clear that she, as the Queen's personal assistant, was to be included in all discussions and provided with all the information they had received (including what had happened in the lead up to the first explosion) and none of the men had protested.

"There's nothing we can do now except continue to monitor the situation," Shades said decisively from the head of the table. "The police are continuing to investigate, the security detail around here now includes policemen, the Prime Minister and parliament are still safe and all public events, meetings and such have been cancelled until further notice.

"Are the press aware of the Queen…"

"Not that we are aware of…the police have made it very clear that they will press charges if they create any additional complications, including wondering what has happened to the Queen….we cannot allow them to make any additional problems, there is already enough going on."

"They will make up their own stories," one of the other men said and Scott sighed.

"They will always make up their own stories… what I'm saying is that we are neither to confirm nor deny whatever they say… we are to keep silent on everything and those are Joe's words as well."

"Have you spoken to him today?"

"Yes, earlier on and they're fine. He will be calling again tonight."

"Are there any additional security measures out there?" Charlotte inquired- she had never been completely sure about Joseph's decision and she seriously hoped that there were some other men situated out there, just in case, or there were other measures that she didn't know about.

"You know I can't tell you that, Charlotte," he looked at her pityingly. "What I can tell you I that they are very, very well protected. You just have to trust me on this."

"Okay," she finally said, reluctantly. "So, what about us?"

"We're fine, as I said before…no one comes in and no one goes out… how are the staff coping? Are there any of them that want to leave?"

"No, they are actually being very stoic and loyal, they want to stay here and ensure that the palace continues to run smoothly… they are aware that they are in danger, considering that people must think the Queen here instead of in a secure location, but they want to stay."

"That's loyal and brave of them…" another security man said (Charlotte couldn't remember all the names of the men, not that she had ever really had to).

"They are loyal to the Queen, and as such they will do anything for her."

"Indeed."

"So…" Scott looked around, obviously bringing the meeting to a close. "There is still a waiting game going on… But I'm sure it won't last forever."

 _A waiting game_ , Charlotte thought to herself. _I hope it doesn't last forever and I'm not the only one…although…_

She stifled a smile as she thought of the Queen and Joseph alone at his cabin…although there was an emergency situation that was occupying most minds, she also had the feeling that the fact that they were alone, together, wasn't lost on either of them…

000

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Clarisse was sitting in front of the fireplace, glancing through one of the few books her maids had packed for her (she was far more intrigued with the books in Joseph's library but she didn't want to intrude on his personal space, even despite his entreaties to 'make herself at home') but she wasn't truly reading it- she was more preoccupied with what was going on Pyrus and whether her people were truly safe. She felt more and more guilt as the hours wore on, that she had fled from the city, into hiding, while others were working so hard to protect her and put themselves in danger for her. Of course, she knew Joseph could probably sense what she was feeling but she didn't want to talk about it with him at this time, she preferred to brood and consider the options…which weren't necessarily pleasant either…

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud noise outside, followed by the door swinging open, but she quickly realised that it was Joseph and he was bringing more wood in for the fire.

Joseph had seen her jump- she was obviously very tense and nervous- but he chose to pretend that he hadn't seen anything as he brought the pile of wood around the sofa and sat it down on the floor in front of the fire.

"I thought the fire was going to need more wood….and I was right!" he said mock jovially, his back still towards Clarisse as he pushed two medium sized pieces into the fire, watching the flames die almost momentarily under the weight before they began licking the underside of the wood he had just put on. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to read this book…" She waved at the closed book sitting on her lap. "But it doesn't seem so very interesting."

"You can always see if there is anything in my library," he offered and she blushed slightly, looking down at her lap and he realised that she hadn't wanted to intrude.

"Clarisse," he sank back on his heels, wincing slightly at the ache in his knees (he would have to do something about them soon enough, very soon as judging by the pain he had felt earlier this morning) and looked up at her. "I meant what I said- I want you to make yourself at home…while you're here, this is your home as well and I want you to be comfortable here… well, as comfortable as you can be in a cabin like this," he joked self-depreciatingly and she frowned at him.

"Don't say that- I AM truly comfortable here, much more than at the palace, even though it is my home but the palace… the palace was Rupert's before mine, and the generations of Renaldis before us…. This cabin feels like _yours_ and yours alone- that's why I feel comfortable here."

"Yet you don't feel comfortable enough to wander through my library."

"I was always taught not to wander through people's homes… not that I had the opportunity to do that, I was always watched and then when I was Queen… I simply didn't want to."

"Well, in this instance I _want_ you to make yourself at home, and if you wish to look through my books, I invite you to do so."

"Is than an order?" her mouth quirked up in a smile and he returned it gratefully.

"If you wish it to be so, I order you to go and look through my library for a book you may wish to read."

"Just one book?" she teased and they were both painfully aware that they were flirting again, and this time the flirting was deliberate.

"You may read as many as you wish, my queen," he rose slowly to his feet with a wince and Clarisse noted it.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern- she had the feeling that his knees were getting more and more painful as time went on and it was coming to a time when he would have to have something done about them.

"I'm fine, that floor is just very hard."

"I can imagine… but are your knees playing up?" she asked simply and he nodded briefly.

"They are, but I am fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"Mmmm," was all she said, a little disbelievingly but then rose to her feet, other book abandoned on the sofa beside her. "I think I will explore your library, if you don't mind…" before she strolled quietly through the room and down the hallway towards the room in question.

Joseph watched her for a moment, hoping that his knees wouldn't cause any more problems in the foreseeable future (particularly during this time) and he would have to convince Clarisse that he was fine…he didn't want her to have any doubts about his abilities to continue working as her Head of Security- he definitely wasn't ready to retire, not yet…

0

In the meantime, in a small isolated town in northern Scotland, Pierre Renaldi, formerly Crown Prince and heir to the throne of Genovia, was standing in his bedroom, looking out the window and wondering about the situation in Pyrus, worrying about his mother and their people (he still considered them his people, even though they probably viewed him as betraying them when he had abdicated) but wondering why he was considered in danger.

The day before, he had been leading his life, nurturing his parish and visiting the ill, as well as continuing his studies, not at all worried about the future or even considering the possibility of what was happening, when suddenly he was met from his last visit of the day with a couple of dark suited men stepping from a nearby black car…..and he suddenly knew that it couldn't be good…

" _Father Pierre Renaldi?"  
_

 _"Almost, not quite, but yes," he said with a smile before it dropped away- neither of men smiled in response. "Who are you?"  
_

 _They opened their wallets and flashed their badges- members of the police from Genovia._

" _What on earth…?"  
_

 _"Your Highness, there is a situation occurring in Genovia at the moment- there have been several explosions- and we need to get you into protective custody."  
_

 _"What for? I am no longer His Royal Highness….I'm no threat to anyone…" He sputtered- during his childhood, he had heard of several occasions when there had been threats against his father or mother, but he had been so well protected that he had usually not heard anything more of them. But now…_

" _Nevertheless, the Prime Minister had instructed that you are taken into custody and putting a safe house until the crisis is over."  
_

 _"I'm sorry, I can't go, I have a parish I am looking after and I have commitments and responsibilities that I cannot push onto anyone else," he said politely as the two men shuffled their feet impatiently but before either of them could say anything, another man stepped out of the car and walked towards them._

" _Adam?" Pierre gasped- it was his former bodyguard, the man who had looked after him since he was little and had been his primary guard when he had grown older and had gone to college. He hadn't changed much- his dark hair was a little greyer and he looked a little older, but Pierre estimated that he wasn't that much older than him… maybe about fifty. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Pierre," he began in a low voice- they had agreed once Pierre had hit sixteen that he was able to call him by his first name, but only when others weren't around. "This isn't a joke- there was an explosion in Pyrus earlier today and the Prime Minister and parliament have declared a state of emergency in the country."  
_

 _"But… but I'm not there…."  
_

 _"We don't know what is going on, who the explosion was aimed at but the Queen has been spirited away from the palace, we have contacted the Princess's team in New York and, as these two gentleman have already told you, you need to come with us and I promise you will be safe."  
_

 _"Will you be coming with me?"  
_

 _"Of course, sir- some of your men have been called back into action…we're not going to let you go into any danger."  
_

 _"What about my mother?"  
_

 _"She's safe and being protected… but we really need to go."  
_

 _"Fine…"_

There was a gentle knock on the door and Pierre turned from the window to see Adam poking his head around the door.

"Good morning, Pierre."

"Good morning, Adam… any news?"

"Well… apparently there was another explosion this morning but they are still working on determining who is doing this…."

"Where was the explosion this time?" They had already explained that the first explosion had occurred in the middle of Pyrus, but no one had been killed.

"It was outside the city…." Adam paused, seemingly reluctant to add anymore and Pierre could sense it.

"What? What aren't you telling me, Adam? Where was the explosion actually detonated?"

"Near the palace," he finally said and Pierre suddenly felt his knees wobble- _the palace? It had been near the palace, where his mother could have been? It meant that this had something to do with her…. they were trying to get to the Queen, his mother…_

"Are you sure my mother isn't at the palace?" Pierre finally managed to ask as he made his way towards the bed and sat slowly down on the edge of it.

"Absolutely sure."

"Who is she with?" He hoped that she had a team of men and hadn't been taken to any of the other palaces or the beach house, but instead somewhere private, somewhere no one could find her.

"She's with Joseph, that's all I know."

"Just Joseph?" Pierre repeated almost in stupefaction- WHY was she only with him? There should have been a team with them, as well as a backup team…. _What on earth had Joseph been thinking?_

"Yes, sir but that's all I know."

"Thank you," Pierre said numbly, turning back to the window, trying to make sense of what he had just heard… He could only assume that Joseph knew something they didn't and he knew what he was doing…at least, Pierre hoped so…

0

The sun was setting on the other side of the world as Mia continued pacing her bedroom, glancing occasionally out the window to see the black car that had been assigned to her (undercover police) and knew that her bodyguards were probably hanging around out there as well.

She had never experienced a crisis such as this before- having only been officially a princess for the past eighteen months, she had only begun getting used to the role and what she had to do when she returned to Genovia every summer (and had only just begun getting used to the cute guys that were her bodyguards, following her discreetly when at school and when working) but suddenly… there was a so called assassination attempt on the Queen (although the palace hadn't confirmed it but the press were working with this theory) and therefore she and her uncle were in just as much danger.

Her mother had received a message from the palace- Scott and Charlotte- hours earlier, just as she was going to school, and while Mia had joked that she could have a day off school (she didn't), as the day wore on, she began to realise how serious the situation was, particularly once she realised that she couldn't contact the palace or her grandmother.

"You need to stop pacing, otherwise you're going to wear a spot in the carpet," Lily joked lightly from her spot on Mia's bed- she and Michael were among the few that had been given permission to visit Mia, and Lily was spending the night.

"I can't help it… I don't know what's going on except that I can't get in touch with anyone in Pyrus, especially Grandma and I am worried that there could be something serious going on."

"Well, if you believe the press, an assassination attempt on the Queen is pretty serious," Lily said with a wry smile but stopped smiling when Mia stopped and glared at her. "Okay, I shouldn't have joked about that, I like your grandmother and she doesn't deserve that… but all we can do is wait."

"I'm sick of waiting! I just want to do something!" Mia gritted her teeth irritably.

"Of course you do," came Helen's voice from the doorway and Mia turned to see Helen leaning against the doorway. "You're just like your father… he was like a caged lion when he was told he couldn't do something or was told to stay still."

"Really?" Mia was momentarily distracted from her pacing and worry.

"It used to drive your grandmother crazy when he tried to outwit his guards or even her, but he was always so energetic, you couldn't help but find it endearing… and you're exactly the same," she smiled fondly at Mia. "However, your father would also agree that it's important to keep you safe and if additional bodyguards and police protection that, then that was what would happen."

"I just wish I could do something!"

"We all do… but I'm sure that we'll find out what is going on soon enough….."

00000

The rest of the afternoon was spent relatively quietly at the cabin- Clarisse had found several books that greatly interested her and she was curled up on the sofa, reading, although she was also quietly worrying about the situation in Pyrus and hoping that there would soon be an update from either Joseph or the press.

Joseph was busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner- and he had refused help from Clarisse, albeit politely- and glancing at his watch, wondering whether he should call Scott sooner rather than later, or wait to see whether there was anything on the news… and he sincerely hoped that the press hadn't made up their own theories….

"How long do you think we're going to have to be here?" he heard Clarisse from the doorway and he turned to look at her.

"I'm not quite sure….definitely when we have caught these perpetrators and know what they were doing and why. I know you're worried, Clarisse," he walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders, rubbing up and down her arms. "But I promised you that I will keep you safe and this is what I am doing."

"I'm lucky to have someone like you as my Head of Security… you are definitely dedicated to your job and I appreciate your dedication."

"I could say that I'm lucky to have a good boss as well….." he teased before he paused, pulling away for a moment to glance at his watch. "It may be too early to call Scott, but I'm sure that we could find something interesting to watch on television…"

He specifically avoided using the word 'news', Clarisse noted, but she was keenly aware that SHE wanted to know what was going on.

He flipped through several of the channels, nothing looking particularly appealing, before Clarisse spotted the familiar opening headlines of the local news.

"Wait, stop there!" she almost ordered and Joseph shrugged and stopped flicking as the news reader began reading the headlines of the news (and thankfully it wasn't Elsie Kentworthy), beginning with:

" _Starting on the latest on the explosions that have been rocking on the capital city of Pyrus- police believe that there could be another one or two (or that there is something else building) but they are still not sure on who the perpetrators are or the reasoning behind it, but according to some sources, there is a theory that this is an assassination attempt on the life of the Queen…_

The rest of what the news reader was saying, and then the reporter who was on the scene, seemed to fade away as Clarisse sat back heavily on the sofa, trying to absorb the news she had heard…

" _According to some sources… Part of an assassination attempt… on the Queen…"  
_

"Clarisse? Clarisse?"

She could hear Joseph in the background, trying to gain her attention and she suddenly realised…if there were sources that were already floating this theory around, then Joseph had been aware of it…

Joseph meanwhile was mentally kicking himself and knew that he was going to have to call Scott as soon as he talked to Clarisse, wondering who had leaked the theory, but first he had to make sure that Clarisse was alright… She looked shell shocked and pale…

"Joseph," she responded, turning slowly to look at him, her eyes wide. "Is this… is this true?"


	6. Repercussions

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

" _Joseph… is this true?"_ Clarisse repeated in a soft voice- a dangerous sign, he knew that signalled that she was very, very angry…furious, even.

"Clarisse I…" Joseph began apologetically- he knew that he shouldn't have lied to Clarisse (or the Queen, as he could see she was transforming from gentle Clarisse to the formidable Queen) and he could almost see the emotional withdrawal, which pained him- she had been relaxing, finally feeling comfortable in a place that wasn't the palace or belonged to someone she didn't feel comfortable with) but he honestly felt he had been doing the right thing- as her Head of Security, he was CERTAIN that he had done the right thing and he would defend his decision no matter what.

"Joseph. Is. It. True?" she said again, enunciating every word in a much more combative, commanding tone, her eyes beginning to twinkle with anger, hurt and betrayal and Joseph knew that he had to respond, not to someone he loved dearly but as the Queen- and, as such, he had to speak to her, bluntly and telling her the truth.

"Yes, it's true," he said simply. "Your Majesty."

"Didn't you think that I might have wanted to _know_ if someone _**was threatening my life**_?" her voice was still dangerously soft but he could hear her growing anger and disappointment, as well as terror.

"I did," Joseph began cautiously. "But as per the security protocols in place, I had the choice to tell you or not and… I felt that I made the correct choice, that I felt that you didn't need to know… and I know that I'm right," he concluded stubbornly- he didn't want this to denigrate into an argument but he knew that it probably would and he would defend his position.

"There has been an ASSASSINATION attempt on my life!" she snapped, willing herself not to shriek- she had been hurt and betrayed many, many times in her life, but she had honestly thought that Joseph wouldn't betray her, that he would always be on her side no matter what. However, he had proved that he too would betray her, lie to her and keep essential information from her and she wasn't sure that she could trust him, or anyone, at the moment…

All she wanted was for her son, granddaughter and country to be safe- for once, her life didn't mean a damn thing.

"And I assume that the second explosion this morning, closer to the palace, means that they are getting closer to the palace and are trying to look for me."

"Your assumption may be correct," he said blandly but he was even more determined not to allow her to dictate the terms of this discussion- they had fought a lot over the years (they both possessed strong personalities and a strong streak of stubbornness) and while there were times when he gave into her, this was not one of those times.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" she added challengingly, feeling more and more combative as she considered what was happening around her. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Nothing else," he said helplessly.

"You know more than you're telling me," she almost sneered at him, her hurt feelings overcoming her feeling of betrayal. "What else aren't you telling me? How come the press knows more about this than I do?"

"That I cannot say… but there's nothing else I can tell you… I'm not hiding anything from you, ma'am," he said simply- and he honestly wasn't- he just hadn't wanted to tell her that her life was in danger, and Joe knew that his personal feelings were dictating the situation, hardly professional considering the situation outside their door.

"Really?" she sounded disbelieving.

"Really," he affirmed, hoping that she was slowly calming down.

"Then why is it that I suddenly can't trust you?" she shot back and he suddenly felt surprised and surprisingly defensive, although he knew her feelings were justified.

"I don't know," he said in kind, startling her. "I told you what I could- what I COULD, I'll emphasize that word- and I'll still maintain that anything else was confidential… I honestly don't understand how the press found out about our theories but I can assure you that I will find out."

"But even if the press hadn't said anything, you wouldn't have told me, would you?"

"No," he said after a moment and Clarisse suddenly saw red again, sensing that Joseph was imperturbable and that this was a battle that she wasn't going to win.

"Even when it involved the lives of my son, my granddaughter, Sebastian, parliament and the people- especially my staff-?"

"Even then," he said coolly and Clarisse glared at him, suddenly, irrationally hating him and knowing that her terror was allowing her emotions to veer out of control…and that was probably why Joseph hadn't told her about this, knowing she would respond like this.

"Fine," she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before looking at him squarely and coldly. "Then you should know that I will hold YOU and your team (and any other associates) personally responsible if something happens to my son and granddaughter," before she turned on her heel, stormed down the hallway to her room, slamming the door hard behind her.

0

After giving himself a couple of moments to calm down- and Clarisse's reaction had upset him more than he had been letting on to her and he didn't blame her for her reaction- any threat on her life would be terrifying, and he was just as scared, although he couldn't allow his feelings to show, although he had good as compromised the entire operation by allowing his personal feelings to become involved, impeding his judgement- Joseph reached for his phone, determined to get to the bottom of this…

Meanwhile, back at the palace…

"Oh damn!" Shades exclaimed as he saw the number on his phone- they had just seen the news broadcast, which had shocked everyone in the room (how on earth had they found out about their theory?) and he had been expecting the phone call but he wasn't looking forward to it…and, judging by the looks of those around him (including Charlotte), they all knew that they were about to get into trouble….

Scott took a deep breath in, as if to gird him for the verbal onslaught he was just about to receive, and reached for the phone, pressing the speaker phone so that everyone could hear what was going on.

"Hi Joe," he said simply.

"WHAT on earth HAPPENED DOWN THERE?" Joseph was trying to keep his voice calm but he was having trouble not shouting at Scott.

"We're not sure… we just saw the broadcast ourselves, but I can assure you that we will be getting to the bottom of this straight away."

"You're right about that!" Joseph snapped back. "Her Majesty saw it as well and now I have questions to answer to her."

"Is she upset?"

"Upset is the least of the adjectives… she's furious, frightened and worried! She took the news very, very badly."

"Why didn't you tell her beforehand?"

"Because, Scott, I had no idea that someone down there would sell the story to the press and make us look like complete idiots! Besides, we all know very well that I wouldn't have told her anyway- it's part of the security protocols, as you very well know," and the tone of his voice seemed to suggest that Scott was stupid enough to question the protocols.

"So what happens now?"

"I suggest that you find out your leak- and I assume that it might not be in the palace but also could be in either safe place with the Prime Minister and the palace- and then make sure that it is plugged up."

"What about a statement to the press?"

"Any denial will just inflame the situation," Charlotte spoke up for the first time. "The press will think that if we're denying it, then we are hiding something else. However, if we don't deny it, this will make the people worry and then will cause trouble…"

"Isn't that what whoever is doing this wants? To cause trouble?" Scott asked.

"Yes… but we have to get control back of the situation," Joseph said calmly, having calmed down somewhat as he realised that the team were already working on plans to contain the situation- of course, he felt helpless, he should be there helping them out but he reminded himself that the most important role that he had now was to ensure that the Queen was safe.

"Charlotte, contact the press secretary and craft a press statement denying the assassination theory. Run it by Sebastian and then email it to the television station- I'm sure they'll have a breaking news headline when they have this."

"What about the rest of us?"

"You know what you have to do- find the leak and plug it up," Joseph was curt and to the point. "And, as always, ensure that no one leaves the palace and no one comes in… I don't want to have to consider limiting phone contact and checking emails and mail at this time, I'm giving the staff the benefit of the doubt."

"No one here would do anything like that!"

"I hope not," was all Joseph would say and Scott felt a little insulted on behalf of the palace staff but he also understood that Joseph was naturally suspicious and that suspicion would probably be best in a situation like this.

"Do you need any additional assistance up there?"

"As long as the guys in Mertz know the situation and know that they could be in use, we're fine."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure… now you know what you have to do, I don't want to have to call here again before tomorrow," and Joseph hung up without saying goodbye, leaving the security team staring at each other.

"Well…that could have been a lot worse," Scott finally said, trying to infuse some humour into the situation.

"It WILL be a lot worse if we don't find the leak," one of the other men said and Scott made a face.

"Thanks for reminding me of that… right, we know what we have to do… let's get started…"

000

Once he cut the call to the palace, feeling considerably better now that there was a plan in place to try and find out who had made this leak and that the security was still as tight as always…but now… he had to try and mend fences with Her Majesty and he wasn't quite sure he was going to be successful for a while….

"Your Majesty?" he knocked gently on the door but there was no response from inside. "Your Majesty, I just wanted to let you know that I have called the palace and dealt with the situation. I can assure you that they will find the leak but your son and granddaughter are in no danger."

There was still no response from inside- Clarisse was sitting on the bed, looking out and window and hearing every word that he said, but she honestly could not find it to speak to him, she was still feeling too betrayed and hurt to actually want to talk to him, let alone look at him, but she was relieved that the situation was being dealt with...in this instance, the leak that had provided the information to the press, NOT the life or death situation that was hanging over her own head.

Joseph waited for a few moments, hoping that she would open the door or even indicate that she was alright by a word, but he had to walk away, knowing that she was upset and would only speak to him when she was ready.

"Okay… I'm going to get some more wood for the fire and start getting dinner ready… I'll call you when it's ready…."

Clarisse heard his footsteps fade away on the wooden floor, and she was relieved that he was giving her room to deal with how she was feeling, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to be alone to deal with her feelings.

She was hurt, yes, that Joseph had chosen not to tell her about the assassination theory- it made her feel even more vulnerable, knowing that there was someone out there trying to get her and the people she trusted wouldn't tell her- and she felt betrayed as well (she honestly thought she could trust Joseph, and her conscience was telling her that she still could, IF she could let go of her other feelings) but she was worried about her son and granddaughter, more than she was worried about herself.

She had married into the royal family, and she knew that being in the public eye made them more vulnerable to jealous and angry people, so she had long since accepted the potential for it happening (although it hadn't ever truly happened to her, and she had had no idea if it had happened to Rupert, no one had ever told her otherwise), but her son and granddaughter had never asked for any of this, they had been innocently corralled into the royal family and the royal life…

Deep down, she knew that Joseph had done the right thing by not telling her that the explosions could be assassination attempts (and she also knew that she hadn't truly wanted to know) but the news had suddenly made it all the more real for her and it terrified her- an emotion she didn't like, as well as the feeling of a loss of control…her life was in the balance, she had to depend on others to ensure her protection (not that that hadn't happened before) and her life as Queen had suddenly been derailed… she was trapped, out of the palace, on the run and she didn't know exactly what to do…..

She didn't know whether she had fallen asleep or not, but the next thing she knew, she was sitting bolt upright on the top of the covers and the last of the afternoon light was streaming in through the open windows.

After a moment, she slowly slid off the bed, wincing slightly at the aches of her knees and back and padded towards the dressing table to smooth down her hair- as she did so, she could hear the muffled sounds of Joseph in the living room (or in the kitchen) and she realised that he was cooking dinner….and that she owed him an apology.

Clarisse slowly and almost shyly made her way down to the warm living room, pausing to admire the roaring fire and only glancing at the television that was on, providing white background noise, before making her way towards the kitchen.

"Joseph?" she called quietly and the noise in the kitchen stopped almost immediately and he appeared in the doorway.

"Your Majesty?" he said politely, looking wary.

"Joseph… I owe you an apology," she took a step towards him and he did the same.

"No, I think I'm the one who owes you an apology," Joseph said, more than a little relieved that she had calmed down and she was speaking to him again- he had spent the last few hours more than a little worried that she would try and insist returning to Pyrus.

"Joseph," she held up a hand and he stopped. "I'm sorry I threatened you before- you and your men always do your best job and I will never hold it against you if- and that's a very, very long odd shot that it happens- something happens. I also want to apologise you for my behaviour…."

"You were worried, upset and terrified…. I can understand why you acted like that."

"Nevertheless, I was not behaving as a queen should and I was being incredibly harsh on you… I'm sorry, you didn't deserve it."

"It's fine, you needed to vent and I'm fine that you were venting with me… actually, I preferred that you were venting with me. I too need to apologise…" he copied her hand up gesture as he saw her open her mouth to protest. "I do and I want to… I should have told you but…."

"It was protocol, I understand that, and I really didn't want to know, if I was being truly honest with you but…."

"Seeing it on the news probably wasn't the best way for you to discover it," he said with a small smile and she nodded, a small smile on her face.

"No, not exactly."

"Well, I promise that Scott and the other men will be dealing with it…"

"Just as well you weren't there otherwise the repercussions would have been far worse when you discovered who did it," she teased gently and he nodded his head only once, his expression grim.

"Believe me, they will still be suffering the repercussions when we return."

"How have you managed to deal with the press? I'm sure they will be all over the palace by now…"

"I've had Charlotte and the press secretary prepare a statement and I'm sure it will be on the news later tonight."

"You're doing an even better job than I do as Queen," she teased gently and he chuckled.

"There is only one Queen Clarisse, I'm only protecting her," he said with a sheepish chuckle before Clarisse suddenly stepped forward and surprised the both of them by reaching over and gently caressing his cheek, her expression serious.

"Don't ever downplay what you do, you're more important than you realise," was all she said before she stepped back, her hand dropping back to her side but their eyes remained lock on each other's for a time until Joseph cleared his throat and looked away.

"Well, dinner isn't quite ready yet, so if you wish to watch TV or shower or whatever…"

He suddenly felt awkward, which was surprising considering the moment they had just shared (and that only moments before that, they hadn't been speaking) and when he felt awkward, he suddenly felt…different…

"Thank you, I will," she said gently, suddenly sensing the difference in the atmosphere between them and wondering why, she had only wanted to reassure him that he was very important in his life, before she glanced around the room.

"I think I may have a shower… unless I could set the table for you…" she suggested but he shook his head vehemently.

"No ma'am, I'll be alright."

"Alright then… but Joseph," she had half turned away but then turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"My name is still Clarisse…"


	7. Other Reactions

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Meanwhile, in Scotland…

"Can I get in contact with my mother now?" Pierre turned to his former bodyguard after watching the news- of course, the 'alleged assassination attempt' of the queen of Genovia was news around the world (and he had expected that considering his own past experiences with the press) but while he was somewhat reassured that the police and other investigative operations would eventually solve the mystery, Pierre wanted to know that his mother was alright and that he could talk to her.

"I'm sorry, Pierre, but it's impossible to even connect with anyone in Genovia, let alone the palace."

"But I'm sure you're in contact with them… I'm sure you would have had to let them know that I was safe."

"True enough," Adam bowed his head for a moment. "However, we have been informed to keep communications between us and the palace limited, in case people could make connections."

"So you can't or you won't?" Pierre said challengingly, surprising both of them. "I realise that this is a matter of national security- I appreciate that, goodness know I do but Adam… she's my mother, _my mother_! I'm her only living son and I want to know that she's SAFE!"

"I can assure you that she is safe…"

"But you don't know that 100 percent, do you?"

Pierre was aware that he was over reacting, not acting like a man of the cloth or even a former Prince of Genovia at this precise moment but he also knew that he was acting like a man, a son who wanted to know about his mother and he didn't care how he acted or how other people would saw him- all that mattered that he received proof that Clarisse Renaldi was safe- and that meant speaking to her on the phone.

"Your Highness… Your Grace…" Adam amended hastily, he wasn't sure he could call him Pierre at this moment, the younger man was clearly annoyed. "Believe me, I can understand your worry and concern about Her Majesty, yes she is your mother and I would want to know where my mother is if there is something like this going on- any loving son would be as worried as you…. But I also need to add that this is a situation that needs to be dealt with by the professionals- and the professionals, as such, have decided that all those in danger need to be protected and as part of these protocols, they…"

"Yes, yes, yes- security protocol dictates that communication between those in danger should be kept to a minimum," Pierre said impatiently. "But…"

"Pierre, I'm sorry sir but I cannot allow any contact between you and the palace…" Adam was firm and stern, standing and looking down at the younger man and Pierre realised that he couldn't argue with the older man- from childhood experience, he knew that when Adam looked and sounded like that, there was nothing more he could say or do. "I'm sorry, son," he said in a gentler voice. "If I could, I would- you know that, don't you."

"I do…and I'm sorry that I behaved inappropriately."

"I wouldn't call it inappropriate, I would call it appropriate behaviour for a son worried about his mother."

"I suppose I couldn't contact the Princess in America either, could I?"

"I'm sorry, Pierre," Adam shook his head regretfully- he could understand the younger man's restlessness, he wouldn't like being confined in a house, isolated away from his family, friends and responsibilities, even if it meant keeping him safe. "Although I can assure you that she is just as protected as you and Her Majesty."

"Good, good," he said almost to himself. "Although it is a terrible introduction to her life as the Crown Princess of Genovia…"

"I'm sure she's more than alright…"

"I'm sure she is too… if she's her father's daughter, she would be," Pierre said with a warm smile, remembering his younger brother and missing him more…

0

Meanwhile, in San Francisco…

"Oh my goodness!" Mia gasped after the news story ended and an ad break came on. "I actually didn't think that assassination attempt theory was real!" she added as she sat back on the sofa, situated between Michael and Lily, her mother hovering. "I want to call the palace," she added hastily, starting to rise from her seat, looking frantically around for the phone, before Michael pulled her back down next to him.

"You know you can't," he said simply, taking her hand and squeezing it in his. "You know you've been told…"

"I know what I've been told, I know what I can and can't do!" Mia snapped, pulling her hand away from his and folding her arms across her chest. "I've been hearing that for the past couple of days, if not since I decided to accept my title and I'm already getting a little tired of it."

"You will be listening to those words for a long time to come," Lily teased and Mia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the support, Lil," before she turned towards Helen. "Did you believe that it was an assassination attempt before they confirmed it on the news."

"I didn't want to- and I honestly hoped it wasn't true -and it still may not be true, may I point out, the palace hasn't confirmed or denied the report…"

"As if they can, I bet they are in total lock down over this," Lily said.

"They would be….but I'm sure that your grandmother and uncle are safe no matter what, they have great teams of security around them and Joseph knows what he's doing."

"Did you ever have this happen when you were married to Dad?" Mia had been wondering about it since they had been 'locked down' (although she could still go to school, which created complications of its own).

"No, not in the brief time we were together…When we first met, I wasn't aware of who he was- although I had to wonder about the two men that followed him around- but when I knew who he really was, it didn't bother me…although if I had known then what the potential hazards were, I'm not sure I would have followed him to Genovia."

Helen had never really expressed her thoughts around that time- although she had ensured that Mia knew about her father (although not that he was royal) and that she was loved by both of them- but now that she had had time to reflect (and watch their child learn about her heritage), she realised that she probably wouldn't have gone to Genovia, knowing what she knew now.

Retrospection was always good in hindsight, but when she was nineteen and in love with a handsome, kind, intelligent man, no matter who he was, she wouldn't have followed anyone's advice, even her older self.

"Really?" Mia looked stunned- she hadn't expected that, although she wasn't particularly surprised…who had really ever dreamed of being royal in real life? Or wanted to marry into to royalty? Even after eighteen months, Mia still wasn't sure she was suited for the royal life…. "You wouldn't have married Dad if you knew about all of this?

"In retrospect, I wouldn't have… but, then again, I was stubborn, wilful and hopelessly romantic when I met him at nineteen and I don't think I would have listened to any advice from anyone else."

"Not even from your parents?"

"Not even from them… but would you take advice from me if you were in love?" Helen gently teased and Mia laughed.

"Depends if he was a prince or not."

"Anyone, not just royalty."

"Hey, your current boyfriend is sitting right here!" Michael said in a teasing tone and Mia turned to him with a smile.

"Sorry…. So, Mom, do you approve of Michael?" she turned back to Helen.

"Of course… even if he wasn't sitting right beside you, I would still approve of him," and Helen smiled kindly at him, her words easing the tension that had been building in the room after the news broadcast.

"Thanks, Ms Thermopolis."

"Please, you and Lily and Mia have all practically grown up together, you can call me Helen."

"So…What are we going to do about…?" Mia waved her hand back to the television, where another news story, muted by Lily, was on the screen.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment," Helen said firmly. "We just have to let the professionals do their jobs and wait and see what will happen….you know that the palace will let you know when they can."

"I know, I know… I just hate waiting, feeling helpless!"

0

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location on the outskirts of Pyrus…

"So if the press has already released the information about this being an assassination attempt, why can't we go back to our own homes?" Lord Fricker complained to Sebastian Motaz after watching the news broadcast- they had been evacuated into one of a member of parliament's houses only the day before but the fifteen men were already on edge, driving each other crazy- and they had never lived in close proximity before.

Of course, it hadn't helped that their wives had been taken to their families, and the already strained situation was getting more and more strained- most of them barely got along during the parliament sessions, but now that they were confined in close quarters, explosions were inevitable from a group of men who enjoyed power and had big egos to match.

"You know we can't, Lord Fricker," Sebastian explained for what seemed liked the tenth time- the other men had already approached him about it and he had continually explained that they couldn't leave, not until the perpetrators had been caught and the situation had been resolved, but still… some of them were determined not to understand.

Sebastian himself had thought that he had plenty of patience to deal with parliament- he had watched their Majesties deal with parliament and other diplomats with skill, diplomacy and patience and he modelled his own dealings on those- but at the moment, with a group of demanding men, he was rapidly running out of patience.

"But why? It's the Queen they are after, not us."

"We don't know that, and I would appreciate it if you don't spread that rumour to the rest of the men," Sebastian suddenly turned stern.

"But…"

"Enough," his tone turned sharp and even the older man knew that he had pushed the Prime Minister too far. "We are still going to be staying here and I will always let you and the other gentlemen know when there is anything to inform you of."

"Fine," Lord Fricker muttered before he slowly turned and shuffled toward the study where some of the younger men had settled in to a never ending game of poker and scotch, not necessarily something Sebastian approved of but if it kept them off his back…

He was only relieved that Viscount Mabrey had be relocated to his own house with another group of men- he didn't think he could handle him in such close proximity…

"Sir?"

"Yes?" he turned to see one of his own personal bodyguards (he too had his own before this emergency).

"There is a phone call for you. The palace."

Sebastian walked into the private study that had been allocated as the security team's hub as well as the base for any communications between them and the palace.

"Scott?"

"Sir, I just wanted to give you a call and inform you that the palace will be releasing a press statement in regards to the news broadcast and I wanted to run it past you."

"Fine. I think that's a good idea. Fax it to me and I'll take a look at it and call you back. When were you planning on releasing it?"

"As soon as possible… Is there anything you need there?"

"No, we're fine… and the others?"

"They're fine as well."

They were being short and succinct on the phone- while both were confident that the phone lines were secure, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Fine. Fax it now."

"Yes sir."

0

Meanwhile, in yet another undisclosed location…..

"So, have we got anything?" the words were terse on the phone- who knew was listening in on the phone lines?

"No- the palace is definitely on lock down, no one in or out."

"Do you know whether Her Majesty is there?"

"I have a feeling that she could be- her bodyguards usually don't tend to let her out too often, and her Head of Security, Joseph…." the second man's voice sounded disgusted and the other man sensed that he had no admiration for the second most powerful man in Genovia, the man who was situated by the side of the Queen.

"I'm sure the old man would be right on top of the situation, he would love being the man in charge…."

"So, what happens now?"

"Unfortunately, there have been no serious injuries and parliament refuses to confirm or deny the assassination attempt theory- which is pretty stupid of them- so I think we are going to have to up the ante slightly- we need them to come to us."

"Do we have to?" the other man sounded rather wary and the first man almost growled in frustration.

"We HAVE to, we NEED to…."

His voice sounded so stern and determined that his colleague immediately backed down- he didn't want to see what his boss was like when he was severely displeased.

"Is the result even worth it?"

There was a long pause before the other man nodded grimly on his end of the phone.

"Absolutely. It's more than worth it."


	8. Awkward

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers… you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Back at the cabin, Clarisse was perplexed as she watched Joseph mill from table to the kitchen, bringing dishes to the table, glancing at his phone and the television but most definitely not looking at Clarisse- in fact, she had the feeling that he was trying to avoid her gaze completely, something that was puzzling.

She had thought that, by clearing the air (and she knew that she had had to apologise to Joseph, she had acted inappropriately) that things would have returned to normal between her and Joseph (although this was not a normal situation) but maybe she had been too inappropriate with him… although she couldn't help but think that touching his cheek had probably hadn't helped, but she wasn't sure why, she had always thought that they were getting closer and she was hoping that one day they would get even closer….

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" she tried to ask once, just to break the silence, but he shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm fine…and dinner is served," he said with a smile and a flourish before sitting down opposite her. "What do you want first?"  
Once both plates were full and they were settled down to eating, Clarisse listened to the background noise of the television for a moment- there was nothing on, as always, and she was glad that she hadn't been a big television fan when back at the palace- before she decided to attempt conversation with Joseph again but away from sensitive subjects, as their previous close moment clearly was considered.

"Why did you buy this property?"

He paused for a moment, still chewing his fish and the pause grew so long that Clarisse wondered whether he was still angry at her about what had happened before.

"Well, His Majesty suggested it," he said finally and Clarisse was surprised, both at him finally speaking and that her husband had given him advice. As far as Rupert had been concerned, her security team weren't even worth talking to… so why had he given Joseph such wise advice?

"He had noticed that I disappeared for my holidays- although I usually never went for more than two weeks at a time- and he asked me where I went," Joseph added, seeing her surprise.

"He _asked_ you about your private life?"

"Well, he was just being polite…we were waiting for you at some time or other and I had obviously just been on holidays and he'd asked me where I had been and when I told him… he showed a bit more interest and asked whether I rented the place or not, which I did- I really didn't have the time or inclination to invest in property- and he suggested that it was available to purchase, I should."

"Why would he suggest something like that?"

"I'm not sure why- I assume he was just being polite…."

"We both know that he wasn't polite," she said with a twinge of sharpness in her voice feeling oddly possessive of Joseph (she didn't know why, it was actually nice that Joseph had spoken to him, considering that Joseph guarded his wife and knew more about them than most other people) and he shrugged, sensing something in her tone but not sure what it was or what it meant.

"I don't know… but it turned out to be a wise investment and at least now I have a base to call my own… and I don't regret it for a second."

"I wouldn't, this place is wonderfully comfortable."

"It is," he agreed before he became absorbed in his food again and the silence fell over the table, a silence that lasted for the rest of the meal and became so heavy and tense that, over cups of tea (for her) and coffee (his) and after they had shifted to the sofa to watch some television (Joseph insisting that he would 'wash up'- he had a dishwasher- later), Clarisse decided to find out what was really bothering Joseph.

"Joseph?"

"Mmmm?" he turned away from the television but his eyes weren't warm and twinkling when they met her gaze, but rather distant and cool.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said simply, looking away again.

"I don't believe you. Have I done something wrong? I know I was very rude to you before…" and he looked back at her, surprised and repentant.

"You weren't, you apologised and that's the end of that."

"But something is bothering you and I wish you would tell me… I thought, I thought…." She trailed off- she though they were friends as well as Queen and bodyguard but maybe she was wrong…before she decided to turn brisk and no nonsense. "Have you heard anything from Scott? Has something else happened?"

"No, no, I haven't heard from Scott and nothing else has happened that I haven't told you," he said bluntly, meeting her eyes again.

"So…?"

"There's nothing wrong."

"Joseph, please talk to me…" she leaned over and rested a hand on his and he let out a long sigh.

"I'm not sure of my decision here… I'm not sure it was the right thing to do."

"Why?" Clarisse was surprised he had doubts- he was usually so confident and knew what he was doing, that was why she depended on him so much.

"Because… because…." He stalled, looking down at their hands- her hand was still resting on top of his, he could feel the warm, supportive presence, knowing that they WERE friends and she would listen to him as he had listened to her, but he wasn't quite willing to admit that his decision had been weighted in favour of his personal feelings for her rather than her own personal safety as Queen. He knew it was instant dismissal, wanting to look after the woman before the institution, and he knew that such feelings were dangerous professionally and he HAD compromised the entire operation with his clouded judgement…

But all he knew was that he HAD to keep her safe… personal feelings or no.

"Because what, Joseph? You're stammering," Clarisse asked patiently and he realised that she was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm must worried that my own personal feelings has compromised this entire operation," he almost mumbled, still looking away from her.

"Oh. I see," she finally said after a long moment of consideration, feeling as if she had been hit in the face with a hard cushion or a club, although it wasn't as surprising as she had thought. "How do you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, if I had been truly concerned, I would have kept you at the palace, surrounded by your men- ALL of your men- and kept you safe there…. NO ONE would have got into the palace."

"But don't you have additional security measures in place around here?" she waved around the room, indicating not only the room but the entire room, and he couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"Even you aren't to know about those security measures, Clarisse."

"Why not? If they are in place to keep me safe, then why shouldn't I know?" she demanded.

"Protocol…"

"Forget protocol. If you had listened to protocol, then I would still be at the palace and closer to danger than I am here. Yes, your personal feelings may have affected your decision, but the decision was the best choice anyway."

"But I still feel that I compromised the entire operation…"

"How?" her voice turned brisk and he realised that he was talking to the Queen rather than Clarisse.

"Didn't I just explain it to you?"

"You did explain that you felt that your personal feelings affected your decision to bring me here, but I disagree. If I hadn't wanted to come here- if I hadn't trusted your decision, knowing that we are friends that you would protect me no matter what- I wouldn't have come here, you know that. I would have insisted on staying at the palace- but I know that I was in danger- I still am but not as much as I would have been there- and that you usually make the right decisions."

"Usually?" a small smile tweaked the sides of his mouth and Clarisse relaxed- now he wasn't feeling so doubtful about himself, hopefully she had convinced him that his decision was the correct one…although she had yet to admit to him that she had preferred this over any other options (particularly ones that were dictated by protocol) and that her own personal feelings were that she wanted to be alone with him just as much as he wanted to be with her.

"Yes, usually… so are you going to tell me what other security measures you have in place? You know you're not going to be able to lie to me…."

"Alright," he heaved a heavy sigh but he knew that she was right- and that she deserved to know. "After a I bought the place…."

"How long ago was it?"

"Around twenty years ago…anyway, I managed to install a few security measures, just in case something happened…."

"You thought something like this would happen?"

"Not exactly, no, but I knew that I had to plan for any eventuality…anyway, I thought you wanted to know what security measures I installed?" he teased and she chuckled.

"Alright, consider myself told off."

"Anyway… I have made sure that the doors and the windows can be locked down in case of an emergency, and that they cannot be unlocked unless from the inside."

"What else?"

"A panic room in the library… of course you can't see it, it's hidden by bookshelves."

"Very clever."

"Security codes for all the rooms and doors so that they can be locked; and a select team of men are located only a couple of kilometres away."

"It sounds that you are very well organised," she said in a light voice, trying to make light of the situation but she was more than a little stunned that there was so much preparation and so many plans in place for the safety of the royal family… Pierre, Mia and herself… as well as the members of parliament.

"Hey," he said gently, moving closer and squeezing her hand, having seen the flabbergasted expression on her face. "These are only additional security measures, only put into action when necessary… and as far as I'm concerned, I don't need to use any of them at the moment."

"Good," she relaxed slightly and was relieved to discover that Joseph almost simultaneously relaxed as well, diffusion the tension in the room- finally, they had returned to normal (or as normal as it was for them, she amended with a smile) and that they were friends again….and she also realised that Joseph hadn't moved away from her, as she assumed he would.

"You seem surprised that there had been so much preparation and organisation in regards to your safety," he said gently and Clarisse nodded.

"I knew, deep down, that it was true and it had been done just in case, but…."

"This situation has made it a reality," he completed the sentence after she had trailed off and she again nodded wordlessly.

"Indeed it has… I never thought…." She waved her hands around her. "One is always prepared for something like this, one has to be, but now that it's actually occurred…"

"Clarisse."

"Yes?"

"Do you realise what you're doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"You're referring to yourself as one," he said gently and she blushed, looking embarrassed.

"Was I really doing that?"

She had always used 'one' when making speeches and had done it for many years, ever since she had married into the royal family and her mother in law's voice suddenly reverberated through her head…

" _You are never to refer to yourself as I or myself, it indicates that you wish to express a personal opinion- which, as a member of the royal family, you cannot do- so you must refer to yourself as one….you are no longer an individual but, rather, the representative of an institution…."_

They were words that continued to reverberate even today, although she had considerably relaxed her style and modern times had revealed that it WAS okay to express an opinion, although she tried not to very often- old habits die hard.

"Yes you were," Joseph broke into her thoughts and it took a moment for Clarisse to return to the present and the present conversation. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she looked puzzled, wondering what he was referring to- her daydreaming or…

"I was referring to the way you refer to yourself as 'one'…."

"I do?" she said flippantly and it was his turn to look puzzled.

"You do," he said gravely and she blushed again "It's not bad," he added hastily, sensing that he was embarrassing her. "But most…." He trailed off, his turn to be embarrassed as he realised what he was going to say.

"Normal people don't, you mean," she teased.

"I didn't mean that," he protested hotly before he realised that she was teasing him. "It's just that… most people don't refer themselves just that… why do YOU?"

"I was taught, a long, long time ago, that once I married into the royal family, I was no longer an individual but, rather, an institution, a robot that could only repeat the party line, which was banal and neutral and that was all."

"Really? I always thought that Rupert seemed to be less that neutral," he said thoughtfully, remembering several speeches where he had put forth plans and ideas that he had thought…thankfully, most of them had worked out well and there was no backlash. Unfortunately, his wife never seemed the same respect and it was only now that the antiquated parliamentarians were finally appreciating her opinions and ideas as well… hopefully they would even more quickly appreciate Mia when she became Queen.

"Rupert always seemed to feel that HIS opinion was the most important, the most relevant and the most informed… and oddly enough, he seemed more open minded than most…."

 _Except in regards to women, particularly his wife and his mistresses and he wasn't all that open minded in regards to his sons,_ Joseph couldn't help but think and Clarisse gave him an odd smile, sensing what he was thinking.

"Yes, I know that you didn't feel he was open minded in regards to me or our boys…"

"Of course he wasn't…" he said coolly- he could still remember the times when she was in tears over the latest scandal, or how torn apart both Pierre and Phillipe had been when they were making life changing decisions of their own. Rupert had simply stated his case and that was the end of it, he didn't consider their opinions at all, except when they coincided with his.

"You are a dear man," Clarisse reached over and touched his cheek with her warm hand. "I almost see your mind ticking over, listing all the things that he didn't do for us and I too have the same memory, but you also have to admit that he did do some good…especially for the country."

"That's true," he agreed but he was still thin lipped, indicating disapproval. "I just think that he could have done better in other aspects of his life and you deserved better…"

"And I appreciate that," she continued to caress his cheek before he grabbed it in his hands and gently pressed his lips on her palm. "I know that I can trust you, no matter what," she added, slightly bashful but more excited about the contact of her palm and his lips.

"I'm glad that you know that," he murmured, his lips still caressing her palm.

"I just wish I knew why this was happening to me…." she murmured, still very much worried about that but suddenly… it didn't matter so much. "I just wish I knew what was going on…"

"We'll find out soon enough…" he said, letting go of her hand and suddenly sitting so close to her that she almost let out a squeak of surprise, particularly when he framed her face with his hands, a serious, intense expression on his face. "But I promise you that your safety is paramount to me… no one will get to you while I'm here, I promise you that," he almost growled the last few words and Clarisse shivered somewhat at the violence and vehemence that was behind that almost threat, not that he was threatening her, not in the slightest, but still…

She knew that he was strong and determined, probably a well match for whoever was trying to do this, but even though she was thrilled at the way he was looking at her, she also felt a shiver of fear course through her… he was a strong man but he was also…. _dangerous….._

There was a long moment as they gazed into each other's eyes, her face still in his hands and the fiery light still twinkling in his eyes and Clarisse was half hoping that he would kiss her…

 _Why was she even dreaming of romance at a time like this? She really was hopeless,_ she couldn't help but scold herself, she was in hiding, there were people trying to get her (she couldn't bear to think of the word 'kill' or 'kidnap) and she was acting like a schoolgirl, hoping that Joseph would kiss her…. but still…...

Suddenly, however, he dropped his hands and looked away.

"I had better load the dishwasher before we go to bed… it's getting late," he said as he stood up and stretched, Clarisse still sitting on the sofa, a little taken aback but more disappointed that he had just dropped his hands. To cover up, she glanced at her watch- it was almost ten, and time had literally flown by, despite the urgency of the situation- it was almost as if being here had suddenly released her from the tensions and responsibilities that dogged her when she was back at the palace…

"Indeed it is, I have never been up this late…."

"Except when you are working too hard, which is most of the time," he said seriously as he helped her up and then moved towards the kitchen.

"Alright, I usually stay up a little too late at times…. But this time, it was strictly for relaxation….and I…. I am actually a little tired…." She stifled a yawn and he laughed.

"That's good to see."

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine…. Why don't you turn in, I won't be too far behind."

"Alright…" she slowly turned away for a moment and then turned back towards him. "If you are sure….

"I am… and I will get annoyed if you persist on asking…" he said, the words sounding serious but the grin he was giving her dissipated the seriousness. "Good night, Clarisse."

"Good night, Joseph…"

00000

Meanwhile, back in Pyrus…on the outskirts, but there were still plenty of houses around…

"Are you sure we should do this?"

"Yes. We should. We obviously haven't been clear enough with parliament and the royal family- we haven't seen any of them since the first attack…."

"Which is kind of smart, don't you think?"

"Maybe so, but they need to come out of hiding and show that they have received our message and are ready to negotiate."

"Why would they want to negotiate with us?"

"Because….you know why and I refuse to talk about it again. Now, have you heard from G at the estate?"

"Yes, he's been there and set up, he's just waiting on the word."

"It won't be too long now."

"Are you planning on them happening at the same time?"

"That would be great but…. Two will be better than one…." The first man, the obvious ring leader, gave a cold laugh and his accomplice almost visibly shuddered, although he had to keep his expression blank and his fear well hidden- the man in charge hated weakness. "But hopefully this will send a message to all of the fat cats in parliament out there…"

"What about the Queen?"  
"Well, hopefully it will hit her hard too…. And the more visible she is, the easier it will be to carry out the final act of our plan…"


	9. Midnight

_A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Despite the fact that she had been somewhat relaxed and even a little sleepy when she had retired, Clarisse found, almost moments after she had slipped into the king sized bed that belonged to Joseph (and she still felt guilty that he had been 'banished' to the spare room, although he had insisted it was his choice), that she couldn't sleep and it wasn't only because she was worried about what was happening in Pyrus (and she couldn't help but suspect that something else was to occur very soon) and how Mia and Pierre were, but she was also wondering about Joseph and his hot and cold behaviour before.

He said he wasn't angry at her about her explosion before (and she was still a little embarrassed about it, she felt betrayed and hurt but she shouldn't have behaved like that) and he had been kind and almost back to his normal self when they were sitting by the fire…and she had sensed that he had wanted to kiss her when he had taken her face in his hands but then….he had withdrawn and Clarisse wanted to know why he was doing that.

Yes, his personal feelings had obviously been a deciding factor in whisking her away from the palace to his personal retreat, and she could understand why he felt guilty about that (she knew that Charlotte probably wouldn't have been too happy about it, and his professional side would have demanded an argument) but while, as Queen, she should have insisted she stay at the palace (although she knew it probably wasn't a safe option), as Clarisse, there were very few people she trusted and if Joseph had made a decision, she trusted him completely….and she also knew that she had wanted to come here as well.

Back at the palace, before the first explosions, they had been growing closer and closer as time went on- Clarisse knew that she had very deep feelings for him (she was not quite ready to admit anything more, although she knew that it was true) and that he cared about her just as much, if not more, and they had been flirting more and more over time- but now, suddenly, it was as if this first emergency of their relationship (and she did consider them in a relationship, even if they had not yet kissed or exchanged terms of endearment or even terms of commitment to each other, although they both knew they were committed to each other), and he withdrew from her… it didn't actually bode well for their relationship or their future…

 _ **If**_ _there was a future for them…_ Clarisse couldn't help but return to the matter at hand- the threat that was hanging over her country, and _the assassination attempt_ \- and she suddenly felt more than a little panicked, although she knew that she was perfectly safe, considering Joseph's precautions as well as the man himself… but still, she wasn't quite sure she felt safe at that moment….

0

Meanwhile, in the guest room three doors down, Joseph tossed and turned restlessly, kicking the sheets and blankets off (he was fortunate that the cabin had some heating, not that he could feel the cold, he wasn't in the least bit cold), the mattress too hot for him, his mind whirling but for a number of reasons, not only including the situation in Pyrus….

Yes, the situation in Pyrus was still relatively contained, but his senses and his practical experience told him that the worst was yet to come, and fairly soon, of that he was certain, the only question was: how serious was it going to be? He was convinced that whoever was doing this not only wanted to destabilise the country but to also try and get to the Queen, hence his travel plans, much to the disapproval of some of his colleagues, but Joseph was truly convinced that keeping the Queen away from the palace and from Pyrus was in her best interest, as well as the interest of the country….

 _Or was it? Was he really thinking about the interests of the country or putting the personal happiness of himself and Clarisse above everyone…."_ His conscience couldn't help but make an appearance, reminding him of why he was behaving so oddly with Clarisse…

 _Clarisse…_ his thoughts turned to her and he felt guilty, despite her reassurances that he had done the right thing, taking her completely away from the situation at hand- because he knew that he had compromised the entire operation by allowing his personal feelings for her get in the way of what he had to do.

Of course, getting her away from the situation completely had been the right thing to do, the professional, practical side of him knew that, and she was safe in his retreat, he had all the best counteractive measures in place and very few people knew where they were but… but what? What was _really_ bothering him about this? Was it because he had desperately wanted to kiss Clarisse before- and she had been expecting him to, he could tell- but he had suddenly pulled away, wanting to put professional distance between them.

 _Why?_ They had been closer than ever before this situation, they had been flirting with each other and Clarisse had been really opening up to him but… Now…he wasn't sure whether he could allow himself (or her, especially) commit to a relationship that…. may or may not go anywhere… Parliament would definitely not approve, he wasn't sure about the palace or Mia or Pierre… but…

The main reason, he realised, was that this situation had brought into sharp relief the fact that _he didn't want to lose her_ ….she was perfectly safe here, he knew that but he just didn't want to lose her, not the Queen but Clarisse…

He really was in too deep, not that he couldn't do anything about it….but he didn't want to scare her and now wasn't the time or the place to change their relationship…

Suddenly, he heard the sound of soft feet padding down the hallway past his room, followed soon but the sound of a light or two being switched on and, curious, he slowly sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed… obviously, he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep….

0

The kitchen was smaller than the palace- and she should have expected that, actually it was quite pleasant to be able to move around and find things easier than in the palace- and it felt almost cosy and home-like to be able to put on the jug, find a mug or two (she assumed that Joseph would have heard every movement and would be out to investigate before too long) and find a teapot, sugar and spoons…

Sure enough, her hearing wasn't as good as Joseph's but she hid a smile as she heard the wooden floor creak.

"What are you doing?" Clarisse heard from the doorway and she turned to see Joseph standing against the doorframe, clad in black pyjama pants and a plain black t-shirt.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought that I would have a cup of tea…. Would you like one, or would you prefer coffee?"

"Tea, please- if I had any more coffee, I won't sleep for days."

"And you do need your sleep," she said, gently chiding as she poured the hot water into the teapot. "I'm glad that you have actual tea, not tea bags."

"Something I learnt from my boss," he teased gently as he moved towards her and reached for the loaded tray but she shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm perfectly fine."

"You've always been very independent," he teased as he stood back and allowed her to move out of the kitchen and gently place the tray onto the table.

"That's something you always seemed to admire in your Queen, didn't you?" she joked, giving him a coy smile and Joseph smiled back, realising that she was flirting with him but he somehow didn't have the energy or the will power to fight the attraction- they had always been attracted to each other, very attracted, and he had hoped to build on that but this situation…until now…

"Joseph?"

"Mmmm?" he broke away from his thoughts to discover that she was sitting at the table and looking up at him thoughtfully.

"Sit down."

"Okay," he said simply, sitting down opposite her and accepting his mug of tea from her.

"Is something wrong, Joseph?" she asked after a momentary sip of her tea, Joseph following suit and he shook his head.

"No… I'm concerned about what's going on in Pyrus- and I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of them," he added- he knew that he couldn't lie to her now and he felt better that she knew what he was thinking.

"I thought so too… I'm just worried that someone is going to get hurt or killed… I don't any of my people to suffer because of me."

"They won't be suffering because of you but, rather, the stupidity of people who want to create chaos in our country."

"Do you have any theories about why they are doing this? Aside from wanting to kill me, of course."

Joseph winced at her words _"kill me"_ \- he would kill them himself before he would let them get anywhere near Clarisse- before he shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure, I'll have to talk to the investigators… I'm starving, do you want some biscuits?"

"Of course…" and he disappeared back into the kitchen and returned with a plate of biscuits. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No," his voice sounded muffled through the biscuit before he noticed that she didn't believe him, but was instead looking at him, her head cocked to the side. "Honestly, there is nothing I'm keeping from you."

"I don't believe you. You've been very distant with me all day… and then with that moment before... it was so intense…. What is REALLY wrong, Joseph? I want to know, as your friend, rather than as your queen."

There was a long silence as Joseph inwardly debated what he was going to tell her, before he just decided to tell her the truth.

"I guess this situation has impacted on me as well," he almost mumbled, looking down at his mug of tea and hoping that that would be the end of it, but knowing her as well as he did, he knew that she would pursue it.

"How?"

"Well, I was hardly thinking properly when I brought you here…"

"Joseph, we've been through this before and as your Queen as well as your friend, you made the right decision and we're not going to discuss this again. How else has this impacted on you?"

"This may seem a little silly, but it made me realise that… we are… working towards a commitment and I partly brought you here to try and work that out but then… I realised that it wasn't the most appropriate time to do this."

There was another long silence before Joseph (he was still staring into his tea) heard the scraping of a chair across the floor and he suddenly could feel Clarisse sitting close to him.

"Why isn't it the most appropriate time?"

"Because… because emotions are high, tensions are high, we don't know what's going on and if something happens…

"Are you afraid?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I'm afraid for you…"

"I'm afraid for you as well," she admitted in an even quieter tone and Joseph turned fully in his chair to look at her.

"Why me?"

"Because, while I know that you are a fantastic bodyguard who knows what he's doing and will know what to do if something happens…. I'm afraid for you, I want you to be safe."

"I want YOU to be safe," he emphasised, reaching over for her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I'm safe with you, I know that…. but are you really just afraid for me and my safety…." She reached over and caressed his cheek with her free hand. "Joseph, tell me the truth," she gazed into his eyes and he found that he couldn't look away.

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid of losing you… I don't think I could bear it," he almost whispered, looking away from her as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"Oh Joseph…" she said after a moment. "I feel the same about you…" before she gently guided his face back so that their eyes were meeting. "I always have…" before she leaned over and gently pressed her lips against his…

For a moment, she was in control of the kiss, Joseph still struggling with the fact that he had opened up to Clarisse and her admitting that she felt the same away about him, before he realised that _she was kissing him_ and, confidence surging through him, he immediately took over the kiss and he smiled to himself as he could feel her almost melting into his arms, her control over the situation slipping away…

"Wow, oh wow," she murmured when he finally pulled away from her and pulled her up from her chair, putting his arms around her to support her before he guided her back towards the sofa. "Now… now I know…"

"Now you know what?" he teased- now that he had finally kissed her, any doubts and guilt he had had slipped away… he had finally shared and she had taken his words on board.

"I… I know… why you didn't want to kiss me," she said dazedly.

"It wasn't a question of not wanting to kiss you, it was a question of WHEN I could kiss you…" he teased, leaning over and resting his lips against hers again lightly, teasingly for a moment, before she pushed him a little further and the second kiss was just as intense and passionate as the first.

"Well, well, well…" She couldn't help but rest back against the sofa, well aware of his arm around her waist. "I knew you could kiss…"

"I knew you could kiss as well, my queen…" and she looked momentarily surprised. "You seem surprised at the compliment, Clarisse."

"Well, I just thought… Rupert… I…. didn't know…" Her thoughts were all over the place after two such intense kisses, kisses she had never experienced in her life until now but knew that she would never forget them.

"Rupert didn't know what a sensual woman you really are," he paused to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But maybe it was because you weren't kissing the right person."

"So…you're saying that YOU are the right person?" she teased, pulling away from him for a moment and he chuckled as he caressed her cheek.

"I wouldn't be so arrogant to say that straight away, but… we'll have to see what transpires in the days and weeks ahead…."

"You sound so confident of yourself."

"Oh, I am," he joked, leaning over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "At least I know that I will be able to sleep properly tonight."

"As will I," she beamed at him in return before he helped her to her feet and escorted her back to her bedroom door, kissing her on the cheek again.

"Good night, Clarisse," he gave her a tender smile which she returned, with a deep blush.

"Good night, Joseph."

000

Meanwhile, in another part of the country… in the shadow of night, there is the sound of a phone ringing….

"Yes?"

"It's time."

"Good."

After those simple words, the line was disconnected and there was silence again, for only a moment… before, almost simultaneously yet on different sides of the city, nearby residents were woken to the sound of two loud, furious, sharp sounds, not the sounds of gunshots but of explosions, very similar to the ones days earlier…but this time, there was a difference, there was a deadly feeling in the air…a very, very deadly feeling...

 **BOOM! BOOM!**


	10. Morning Flare Ups

_A/N: Finally getting into this story, a bit more danger coming up but still some romance as well and we'll eventually find out who is causing all this trouble!_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

The next morning…

Clarisse woke up with a smile on her face- she couldn't believe it, it was ridiculously inappropriate, smiling at a time like this, but she was just so happy…

She had waited so long for this, for Joseph to kiss her and for them to take a step forward in their relationship and yet she still couldn't believe it was true…or that she had initiated the first kiss and while she had suspected that their attraction had passion in its undercurrents, the feelings that had been temporarily unleashed last night had surprised her, had swept her away momentarily and made her forget about the world around her, the bombings in Pyrus or even the fact that she was Queen…the only fact she remembered during those moments that she was kissing a man she had loved for a long, long time and he was kissing her back with just as much fervour…

She was surprised to discover that she was as nervous as a schoolgirl when she slowly rose and dressed- considering it had been after midnight when they had finally returned to bed the evening before, she wasn't surprised that it was well after nine in the morning (another indulgence that she had never had the chance to enjoy) and while she felt guilty (she would feel guilty until they returned to Pyrus and knew what the damage was going to be from the explosions), she also felt happy as, after dressing and making her bed (another 'indulgence' she had never done herself, although Clarisse had to admit that she didn't mind doing it) before opening the door, the sounds of the on television getting louder, combined with the rich smell of tea and coffee and the warmth of the fire- Joseph had obviously been up early, getting everything organised.

"Good morning," she said, walking into the room to discover, sure enough, that the table was set for breakfast, there was a fire crackling in the fire place and Joseph was standing in front of the television.

"Good morning," he turned for a moment to give her a small smile but Clarisse also noticed, as he quickly turned back to the television, the grave expression in his face and the butterflies in her stomach- she had been _nervous_ about seeing him this morning- was suddenly replaced by apprehension and a sinking feeling in her stomach. This couldn't be good… something had obviously happened over night…

"What's going on?" she hurried over to stand beside him, almost immediately covering her mouth in horror as she saw what was on the screen….. _there had been another attack in Pyrus, actually there had been two…_

"There had been two bombings overnight, in two separate parts of Pyrus- one on either side of the city…" Joseph said in a grim voice as he continued to stare at the television screen while fumbling in his pocket for his mobile, dimly aware that he hadn't had to put his mobile in there, considering that they weren't moving anywhere or going outside, but it had been habit…

"Oh my…" before she stopped in mid-sentence, the news reader returning to the screen, the words " BREAKING NEWS" highlighted underneath her.

"To recap, there has been another two attacks in Pyrus, sounding very much like bomb explosions according to witnesses, on opposites sides of the city, two people have been killed, several others have been taken to hospital with severe injuries and several houses have been severely damaged by fire and cars within the area have been burnt out to empty shells…we're near the areas and coming up, we will be speaking to the Chief of Police."

"Oh…damn," Clarisse whispered almost to herself as she collapsed on the sofa, Joseph still standing in front of the TV and she realised that while she had been watching the news (although she hadn't seen the scenes of where the explosions were), he had been muttering into the phone. Almost seconds later, the screen changed to one of the reporters 'on the scene' and Clarisse had to squeeze her hands together in her lap to stop herself from doing something… anything with them, what she was planning to do, she wasn't quite sure… but the scene in front of her was horrifying- the house had obviously been seriously damaged by the fire, smoke still wisping out from the roof and the windows, and the fire fighters were still controlling it, obviously, but behind the yellow tap that the police had stretched out on the lawn, there was… no one.

Usually, in circumstances like this, there were many curious bystanders wanting to see and know what was going on, but today… the only people behind the tape were the reporters and cameramen…and Clarisse couldn't help but give a grim chuckle when she realised that one of the reporters was Elsie Kentworthy, a woman who usually faced the light breakfast entertainment show, 'Eggs with Elsie' but now obviously had a different assignment…

"So," Joseph began, shutting off his phone and sitting down next to her, startling her. "Scott has had instructions from the police- keep everyone there and they will add more protection with the police."

"How can they do that when I'm here?"

"I'm guessing that the perpetrators don't know that, so this will give them a clear sign that you're still there."

"But I'm not, and those people will eventually work it out….and then you're putting the rest of the palace staff in danger."

"My men know what they are doing and they will be safe," he said reassuringly, sensing that Clarisse was shocked and horrified about what had happened overnight, and while she was remaining calm and collected, he knew that she could be pushed to the limit.

"I hope so," she said speculatively, staring blankly at the screen for a long moment, her hands still tightly squeezed in her lap. Joseph didn't know what she was thinking- he had only just begun to absorb the news himself and he had earlier warning but Clarisse… she had suddenly emerged from her bedroom to discover that life had completely turned upside down, people had died and they perpetrators had upped the game.

He also sensed that they were growing desperate, hence upping the game- they wanted Clarisse, obviously, but when it was clear that she wasn't going to appear, they had had to take drastic action… unfortunately, it resulted in the deaths of several people, injuries for others and property damage- but he was still determined, she was NOT going back.

"Maybe… maybe we should return to the palace," Clarisse said after a moment and Joseph shook his head immediately.

"No. Definitely not."

"Joseph," she turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. "People have _died_ , people have been _injured_ and they've lost property… all because of me…. I think we should go back."

"Well, I don't think so. We're staying here."

"It's obvious that whoever is doing this is not going to give up until they find me… so why…"

"We are NOT going to make it easier for them!" he suddenly snapped, standing up and glaring down at her, his fury at what had happened and his worry suddenly focused on the woman he loved and was protecting, would protect for the rest of his life.

Clarisse looked momentarily surprised at the vehemence of his words and what he was saying, but she then realised that she too was angry- angry at what had happened, scared that people wanted to kill her and angry that her people had to suffer because of her.

"It's NOT making it easier for them, it's me doing my best for my people!"

"And going back and getting yourself killed is doing your best for your people?" Joseph argued angrily, starting to pace as Clarisse stood firm.

"We don't know that… maybe we could negotiate…"

"I DO know that….and negotiating with these men will not do a damn thing! Don't be so damn naïve, Clarisse, you know what I'm saying is right!"

"I'm not being naïve, I'm trying to find solutions to this…"

"Well, neither of your solutions work. Full stop."

"Well, then, what do you suggest?" she asked, sarcasm in every word. "Stay here till the end of time or until the entire country has been blown up?"

"We're not going to be here that long, the police are working on the case and they have leads…"

"I assume you're not going to tell me anything."

"I don't know anything, so how can I tell you anything- but Scott is certain that they are hot on the trail on some leads."

"Did he find that out on the news?" Clarisse's voice was ice and Joseph scowled.

"No, he has a source within the police department… and no, I'm not going to say who….not that I know anyway…. Clarisse," he said after a moment, standing in front of her and almost timidly resting a hand on her shoulder, an action that stiffened her shoulders somewhat but she didn't shrug him off. "I know this is a scary situation and I know that you are frightened…"

"I am NOT!" she tossed his arm off but Joseph knew that she was covering her true feelings.

"Be that as it may, it is a frightening situation- I wouldn't blame you if you were scared- but this is the best place for you to be until they solve this case… and they will, I promise.

"You have no idea how it feels, do you?" she suddenly shot back, looking at him, her eyes sparkling but with anger this time. "You have no idea what it feels like to know that there are people out there who want you, want your life, and are causing destruction their path just to get to you. People have had to suffer because of me, Joseph, and I want to stop that… I WANT. TO. GO. BACK!"

Clarisse stood up and glared down at him, her full Queen demeanour back, Clarisse long since banished behind the mask that was Clarisse, but Joseph wasn't at all convinced- like him before, her decision to go back was based on emotion, her compassion for her people, rather than a calculated decision to stay where she was…..

"Well, we are not," was all he said as he stood up beside her and gazed into her eyes calmly and coolly, which only infuriated her even more.

"Joseph, we have to do something…!"

"We are doing something, by being here- I don't think the country would appreciate it if you gave into these men and stepped back in the public eye….they have already lost enough over the last couple of years, Clarisse, they don't deserve you to be a martyr just to satisfy the whims of some men who just want to cause trouble. Even you wouldn't be as selfish as that."

"How DARE you?" she snapped, raising her hand slightly- she was so very tempted to slap his face, although she knew he was right- but he grabbed it before she could make up her mind and squeezed it tightly.

"You know I'm right, Clarisse," he said in a soft, guarded tone, his eyes never leaving hers and she finally nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes… damn you, Joseph," before she buried her face into his chest and he pulled them back down onto the sofa before pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She had been so strong for the last couple of days, it was inevitable that she would finally have to crack, particularly in these circumstances (although she never seemed to 'crack' ever before, although Phillipe had been one of the rare occasions when she had 'lost it' but she preferred to keep her emotions to herself, often to her own detriment) and he was glad that they were alone and that no one else would see it.

"I…I'm sorry," she stammered when she finally pulled away from him, wiping her eyes and trying to retain some of her dignity, although Clarisse knew that Joseph would never judge her and would never tell anyone of what he had witnessed… just as he hadn't said a word after Phillipe had been killed.

"It's perfectly alright, it's a very tense and emotional time…" he reached over and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You know, you worry me sometimes when you remain so stoic and calm."

"I have to, it's my job to remain calm and collected… no one would want to see the Queen 'losing it'."

"But sometimes you need to 'lose it' so that you can remain yourself," Joseph said quietly and she smiled at him, her eyes still red but the expression in her eyes wasn't as angry or anguished as they had been before.

"I think you are one of the few that are concerned about my emotional health as well as the physical side of me."

"Of course I would be…. I wouldn't have a job if every aspect of you wasn't protected," he said seriously but Clarisse could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh you…" she reached over and gently caressed his cheek, freezing for a moment as their eyes met and held- this moment was far different from their moment the previous evening, there was something more in the air, something undefinable but something they could both feel, a chemistry between them that had suddenly been charged to twice it's voltage- before he pulled her, almost roughly, towards him and crushed his lips down on hers, not giving a damn about anything but kissing her, reassuring her that he would never leave her.

Neither of them were aware of the world around them, they were purely focused on each other and the passionate embrace that seemed to escalating far beyond what they had experienced earlier- it was if the tragedy that they had witnessed on television had suddenly escalated everything, including their relationship, before there was the shrill sound of a phone….insistent and not stopping, which broke into their world and both Clarisse and Joseph were more than a little embarrassed to realise that he had pressed her back across the sofa and he was virtually lying on top of her, his shirt more than half unbuttoned and hers… more than a little mussed…

"I…I…I... I am so sorry…" he mumbled as he slowly, dazedly, pulled himself together and slowly sat up, Clarisse withdrawing her legs so that he could sit down, and then reached for his phone, taking a long, deep breath to regain his senses before answering the phone.

Clarisse, meanwhile, barely registered that he was talking to someone on the phone- she was still dazed from the physical moment that they had shared and the boundary that had almost been crossed.

They had been passionate and sensual last night, although Joseph had been the one to ensure that they didn't go too far, but she suddenly realised that if that phone hadn't rung… they could have done a lot more than kissing… they could have actually got to the point… they could have actually made love….and she wasn't quite sure whether she was ready for that yet….

She was still pondering the explosion that had just occurred between them (the explosions that had occurred in Pyrus relegated to the back of her mind) before she suddenly realised that Joseph had hung up the phone and was looking at her timidly, almost bashfully.

"Clarisse?"

"Mmmm?" she finally pulled away to look at him and realised that he looked more than a little shattered (and she probably looked the same) but there was something in his eyes… something that was insecure yet secure…

"I am so very sorry for what happened just then… I just went a little crazy…"

"I think we both went a little crazy," she said, still a little vague- she had never lost control as she had with Joseph and while the Queen side of her was shocked, the Clarisse side of her, while also a little shocked, was pleased and proud of herself. "I guess, when emotions are running high, we don't know what's going on elsewhere, things can go awry."

"Clarisse," he repeated, moving a little closer to her and slowly reaching out for her hand. "I can assure you that…. I would not have gone any further if you weren't ready."

"I don't think either of us were really quite aware of what we did and didn't want to do," she said with a wry smile, giving him a meaningful look. "I…. I had never felt like that before….it was more than a little scary…"

"I hadn't felt that way before either….I just don't know what happened."

"I think… I think the attraction we have been fighting for so long found an outlet…and our emotional boundaries just collapsed underneath the onslaught… I mean, I don't think I would have had the energy to fight you off… even if I had wanted to."

"You would never be in the position to fight me off," Joseph looked horrified. "I would never push you that far…"

"But how did you feel…then?"

"That I wanted you more than ever and that…I had never felt that way with anyone else."

"I love that," she reached over and touched his cheek with one hand. "I never felt like that with Rupert… and I have to admit, I actually liked being out of control for a moment…."

"But you wouldn't have been ready for that moment… to make love," he said simply and she nodded.

"I don't think I would have been ready, although it wouldn't have been until after the fact that I would have realised that."

"I'm glad that phone stopped us then," he said with a sheepish grin and she chuckled.

"Me too…. But for a little while, we were like teenagers, weren't we?"

"It's a little unorthodox for people our age," he said with a chortle.

"Not necessarily," she disagreed as she stretched and stood up, smoothing down her shirt and trousers- she could still feel Joseph's hands on her, if only momentarily. "We may be older than the usual when commencing a relationship, but if we have what we have- and I know we do, it's something different and special- then we should enjoy what we have…only, we should slow down a lot more."

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed, standing up and stretching before leaning over and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Although, now that we have discovered what we, together, are capable of, it's going to be fun to try and keep a lid on it."

"For now, anyway," she allowed with a coy smile and he suddenly felt hope- she hadn't felt pushed into a situation she hadn't wanted- she had responded just as enthusiastically as he had- and there was no clear awkwardness between them now…

He knew that he could live with an almost purely platonic relationship, knowing what he now knew (that Clarisse felt just as strongly about him as he did her) and they had now made a memory that neither of them would forget. "Who was on the phone, by the way?"

"Uh… Shades, just wanting to find out whether you were alright with the news….."

"I'm not alright, but we're just going to have to make the best of it… so, where is my breakfast?" she looked at him with an eyebrow raised, her eyes brimming over with mischief and he laughed.

"All ready for you when you are, my lady…" before he led her to the table. "Although I may have to check on the tea….."

"I'm sure it's fine….now, let's eat," she said as she sat down in the chair he held out for her and he laughed as, sitting down opposite her, he saw the commanding look in her expression.

"Yes, ma'am!"


	11. On the Outside

_A/N: We're slowly building to the conclusion…._

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

In San Francisco…

"Mia?" Helen gently knocked on the door and peered in- Mia was stretched out on her bed, her lap top beside her and staring up at the ceiling. "Mia?"

"What's up, Mom?" Mia sat up at the sound of her mother's voice. "What's wrong?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing much… I finished my English essay and my maths homework and I was thinking about watching a movie…. Why, what's wrong?"

"I've just had a phone call from the Genovia consulate."

"Oh?" Mia sat up even straighter and swung her legs off the bed. "What's happened?"

"Apparently there was another serious explosion in Pyrus overnight and there were several injuries and…fatalities."

"Oh my goodness!" Mia practically almost leapt to her feet. "Does that mean….?"

"No, the American ambassador called from Pyrus and just wanted to let us know that your grandmother and uncle are still safe and that security will be even tighter around us from today."

"Which means…?"

"You will probably be on Christmas vacation earlier than usual."

"Oh… okay… although Christmas vacation starts at the end of the week so… it's no great loss…." Mia said flippantly, although she was still very worried about what was going on in Genovia. "I guess it's just as well I wasn't going over there until after the New Year, right?"

"I suppose," Helen said with a sigh, sitting down on the side of the bed- they had spent the previous Christmas in Genovia and Clarisse had agreed that they would spend this Christmas in San Francisco (Mia had plans with her friends) but now she was beginning to wonder whether they should have been over there….. "I know you're worried, honey, but Joe knows what he's doing, as do the rest of the security team and everyone is still perfectly safe."

"I don't understand why they are doing it… I mean, why would anyone want to assassinate Grandma? She's Queen of Genovia, she's not political, she follows the advice of her ministers….it's just unbelievable."

"I don't understand why either, Mia, but we're just going to have to wait it out…"

"You don't think they will try and come over here, do you?" Mia suddenly looked worried as she sank down onto the bed next to her mother, younger than her seventeen years and Helen realised that, despite her royal background, she was still a child and she was worried and scared, not only for her grandmother and her uncle but herself as well.

"It's going to be alright, honey, I promise," she moved over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"But how do you know that?"

"I don't, but we're just going have to trust the police to do their job over there… but they will be alright, I promise."

0

In Scotland…

Pierre had just risen and was sitting in a chair by the bed, praying- he found it started his day off well and he felt peaceful afterwards; he had been doing it for a long time, but it had been particularly helpful during the past few days, being under virtual house arrest -although he appreciated WHY he was under heavy guard, although he didn't consider himself a prince of Genovia anymore, an idea that Adam found ridiculous:

 _"You may not be a Prince in terms of ruling the country any more, but you are still the son of a King, the brother of Prince and an uncle to a Princess… you are of royal blood and you always will be!"_ and it was only at times like these that he knew that he would never be able to let his past go, he was still royal, no matter what…

Just then, there was a knock on the door and he looked up to see Adam peering around the door.

"Good morning, Adam."

"Good morning, Pierre," Adam responded- he and the other men had long since been convinced by Pierre to call him by his name rather than his title. "You're up early."

"Not really, I'm always up this early, if not earlier- I prefer to wake up and watch the sun rise, it's almost like seeing a new day dawn…and it helps me with my sermons…and I could also say the same about you."

"You know we usually have to be up early and ready for anything," Adam said with a small smile before he stepped further into the room.

"Is something wrong?" Pierre asked, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

"Not really…"

"But…"

"I've just received word from Genovia….there was another explosion last night and this time it was fairly serious."

"How serious?" Pierre slowly stood up from his chair, his expression and voice grave.

"There were several fatalities, a couple of houses burnt down and at least half a dozen people were seriously injured."

"Oh my," was all he could say before he followed Adam back into the living room of the house where the television was on, the news still obviously covering the scene and it looked awful… and Pierre felt guilty that he was in hiding, he should be there, helping out in any way he can. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Before you can ask, Her Majesty is fine and still safe, as is the Crown Princess."

"I trust you, Adam, and I know that you are telling the truth, but I would like to speak to the palace," he said grimly, still staring at the screen.

"Pierre…"

"Adam!" Pierre suddenly snapped, turning to him with a scowl on his face, the peaceful feeling he had had only moments earlier having disappeared upon seeing the scene on the screen. "I _KNOW_ you're only doing your job and I appreciate all that you are doing to keep me safe but I NEED to speak to someone who ACTUALLY knows what is going on and will tell me the truth! My mother has Joseph, Mia has her mother and I am alone with no one else aside from you guys… I need some reassurance….Please, Adam, I need to call Pyrus…!"

Pierre was aware that he was sounding desperate, angry and quite the opposite of the composed, calm Father Pierre Renaldi, but he needed even the smallest contact with the palace, the place he had been born and lived until his abdication; the place where he was still connected to his brother and his mother….

Adam stared at him for a moment, regarding him and considering his options before he nodded and reached for his phone.

"Here you go, P…" he said gently, handing the phone over to the younger man.

"Thank you," Pierre smiled gratefully…

0

In Pyrus…

The palace was still quiet and still- in fact, since the Queen had been 'evacuated', it was more than a little still and quiet with the staff moving soundlessly around the palace, going about their work and saying very little.

The tension was growing- not only from the fear of what was going on in their city, their country, but also from the fact that many of the palace staff had lives and families outside of the palace and aside from a daily phone call, none of them had seen them for the three days and while they were all dedicated to their jobs and wanted the Queen to be safe, they were also worried about their own families.

The morning's news hadn't helped matters- several fatalities, half a dozen injured (at the moment) and several houses were burnt down- and there had been a rush to the phones to call family and friends (Shades had allowed it)- and there were silent questions about Joseph's decision, isolating the Queen from the rest of the country, as well leaving Shades in charge, but no one dared to voice them… they only hoped that the situation would be resolved, and soon.

Meanwhile, in the security hub, Shades and his men were glued to the screens, half of them checking on the outside (and there was a camera outside the actual grounds themselves) every half an hour while the other half were watching what was going on down on the crime scenes. Shades was spending time talking to the police- and ensuring that Joseph knew everything that was going on- and things were finally dying down around lunchtime (although there was still a lot of damage in Pyrus and the newsbreaks were continuing every hour) and Shades was looking forward to a break when the phone rang…..maybe even something to eat, he had been up since four and had only had a piece of toast, he was practically living on coffee and the high was beginning to dissipate as he slumped in his chair….but then the phone rang….

"Hello?"

"Scott?" the voice was familiar but Scott was so tired... "It's Pierre..."

"Your Highness!" Shades sat upright in his chair, suddenly alert. "How are you?"

"I'm fine… is everything going well there?"

"Of course….but, with the greatest respect, why are you calling here?"

"I just needed to talk to someone who is in touch with Joseph and my mother…. Are they alright?" Pierre suddenly sounded vulnerable on the other end of the line and Scott suddenly felt sorry for him- the Queen wasn't the only one in this situation.

"They are fine, they are safe and well, Your Highness and I have kept Joseph up to date with the situation here… I hope that Adam is doing the same with you."

"Of course he is, I… I just needed to know that my mother is alright…is my niece okay as well?"

"She's fine, although security will have to be tightened up considerably around her, but since Christmas vacation is only a few days away, she should be alright."

"Is there anything else I should know… or, rather, that I'm allowed to know?"

"Nothing at the moment- the police are still investigating and I believe that some detectives from England have been ordered over, but as far as I know, everything that we know, you know."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." There was a pause on the line for a moment. "I'm sorry for this- I know that I am breaching security protocol by insisting on calling the palace, but…."

"I understand, Your Highness, I do," was all Shades said, simply, and it was true- he understood and knew that

0

Several hours later in another part of Pyrus….

"Well, that was a complete bust!"

"Sorry?"

"The boss didn't think that it worked… and he is furious! "

"What do you mean, he doesn't think it didn't work? I mean, a couple of people died, a couple of people got injured…."

"You know he's not talking about that…. there is still no sign of Her Majesty."

"Why is it so important that Her Majesty appears in public? It's common sense that she remains inside the palace when something like this happens… Her main man probably hasn't even let her out into the gardens."

"You KNOW why Her Majesty needs to be seen in public….this is what the boss wants, and since she hasn't been seen…."

"But the palace has been releasing those statements, surely she would be seeing them before they are released."

"You are an idiot! There is a press secretary that does all of that and she trusts him to say the right thing… You know, I'm starting to think that she's not there and neither is her Head of Security."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I mean- Joseph, her extra bossy and busy bodyguard has taken her out of the palace, to somewhere else, and we need to start looking for them."

"Do you really think he would do that?"

"Yes and I wouldn't be surprised if it's only him guarding her… the boss seems to think so…"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm not going to ask him his reasons, we're just going to have to trust him…and he wants us to start looking for them."

"Where do you think they would go?"

"We have to look at the usual places- the Winter Palace, the beach house- and then the not quite so usual places…."

"Would he have taken her out of the country?"

"No! Would you please turn your brain on for once? He's a clever man, I'll have to give him that, getting her away from the palace….We need to find him, and if we find him, we'll find her…. Yes, get K to investigate old Joey boy… he might have a secret hiding place and I bet you we will find them together….."

"Why does the boss want the Queen so badly?"

"Let's just say, he wants her for a very special reason."


	12. A Walk

_A.N: We're getting there, we're getting there…._

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Back at the cabin, breakfast was a leisurely affair- neither Joseph nor Clarisse had realised how ravenous they had been- and it was only after the meal (and Clarisse insisting on helping in the kitchen, although she had no idea how to 'load' a dishwasher), the television having been changed to a channel that was not focused on the news, that Clarisse decided to ask about the possibility of a walk outside.

"I mean, I'm not saying we should go for a long hike into the trees or anything like that, but I would like to get outside, even for a little while," she added as Joseph stood in front of her with a pensive look on his face. "Don't you want to go for a walk? You've been stuck inside with me for the last few days, and I know how restless you get when you're stuck inside…"

"So, while this is your idea, you want to make sure that I don't get too restless?" he teased with a chuckle in his voice and his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well, maybe…" she pretended to sound and look coy, but Joseph knew her well enough to know that she was trying to wheedle him into making the decision she wanted…and while it should have irritated him, she was just too adorable when she was trying to be coy and wheedling with him and he couldn't really deny her a simple walk outside.

"Well, maybe we can…as long as we go together and when I say we need to come back inside, we have to come back inside."

"Yes sir!" she mock saluted him and he laughed as he reached out for her and she stepped back with a laugh.

"Well, I'll just go and get my coat…" and Joseph couldn't help but chuckle, seeing the spring in her step- obviously she hated feeling cooped up as well as he did…..

"Brrrr!" Clarisse said almost as soon as she stepped out onto the wooden veranda. "It's a little chilly out here!"

"Are you sure you want to take your walk?" Joseph teased as he followed her out- he had already discovered how cold it was when he had come out earlier to get more wood for the fire.

"No, I don't think so… although I do think the walk will be shorter than planned," she said calmly as she slipped her arm through his, a totally natural gesture that had happened many times over the years- only this time, she didn't have to take a quick look around to ensure that there was no one watching them- and it felt normal to both of them. "Besides, I had never seen your cabin in the daytime."

"Well, take a look now," Joseph waved around and she paused to turn and look at the simple wooden, one level cabin- he didn't spend a lot of time here but it was obviously well cared for, the lawn having been mowed fairly recently and the plants and trees around the house well cared for.

"It looks very well cared for."

"You sound surprised."

"I'm not… but do you have someone out here occasionally?"

"Yes, a gardener who looks after the gardens and someone to clean… it doesn't make sense, since I'm never here, but I do want to keep the place looked after for whenever I managed to have time off."

"You may have some time off when this situation is resolved," she said calmly and he laughed.

"That wasn't a hint, believe me! But I just thought…."

"It's a very sensible idea and I appreciate how comfortable your house is…"

"I didn't think that I would ever host the Queen here…and I'm sure it's nothing like what you're used to."

"Nevertheless, I have to admit that I would prefer this much of the time to the palace…."

" **That** I wouldn't believe."

"Joseph, and I may have grown up in a privileged household, but I much prefer simplicity and less glamorous than the palace…"

"Do I hear the sound of a simple beach house upon your retirement?" he joked and she laughed, a rich sound that he had always loved.

"Retirement? I doubt that will happen for a long time to come…but a beach house sounds nice- and I take it that you would retire here?"

"I suppose I would… but, like you, retirement is still a long, long way away."

They continued their stroll in companionable silence- they knew each other so well, sometimes they didn't need to talk, something Clarisse appreciated, particularly after a busy, stressful day dealing with parliament, the press and diplomats. She appreciated the fact that Joseph was simply _there_ , not judging or trying to initiate conversation- he just walked with her (always with her, once they got away from prying eyes and cameras), simply listening when she vented, only talking when she wanted advice or conversation.

He had become her closest confidante, her best friend and had been long before she discovered the fact.

"Are you okay?" Joseph suddenly broke into her thoughts and she smiled.

"I'm fine, Joseph. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem to be deep in thought about something. Are you worried about what's going on in Pyrus?"

"I am," she began slowly, ashamed that the morning's news and subsequent consequences had been relegated to the back of her mind. "Truly, I am devastated about what's going on there…"

"Clarisse," he stopped and turned to face him. "You don't need to convince me."

"I know… I'm just ashamed to admit that that was not at the forefront of my mind… I was… I am deeply concerned…."

"But you were thinking of something else… that's alright, you know," he said gently and she frowned at him.

"How can it be alright? I'm Queen, my country is suffering…there are lunatics who are trying to destroy me- how can me thinking about something else is alright?" she cried and he immediately reached over and touched her face, sliding his palm down over her jaw.

"Because you're human, a woman as well as Queen and you should have the right to think about other things."

"But…."

"You should," he contradicted her, his hand still on her cheek and he could almost feel the heat of her blush as her cheeks turned pink. "So…what were you really thinking?"

"It may seem silly…" Clarisse began after a pause, her cheeks still a fiery red (and Joseph's hand remaining on her cheek didn't help matters).

"Nonsense, tell me," he pulled away and, still arm in arm, they continued walking- it was too cold to stand still for too long.

"Well… I was just thinking of other walks we've had and how you have always just been… _there_ for me no matter whether I wanted to walk in silence or vent… you were just… THERE."

"It was my job."

"I know… but you….listened, only spoken when necessary, and never made me feel stupid."

"I wanted to do that for you and you never sounded stupid."

"I appreciate that- then and now- and when I was reflecting back on that, I realised that… that you had been my best friend, even way back then, even if neither of us acknowledged it."

Joseph was silent for a long moment as he considered her words- yes, he had been quiet and listened when she had vented- she had deserved to and to have someone she trusted, someone who wouldn't betray her- but he had never thought she would consider him that… at the time, that is; NOW, however, they were close and confided in each other, but at the time….

"I guess I had something no one else had," he finally quipped and she paused to lean over and kiss his cheek.

"You did… you do," she almost murmured. "You ARE my best friend."

"As you are mine," he said immediately, almost in a rush and Clarisse gave him a knowing smile.

"I knew that long ago," she said smugly.

"I knew that about you as well," he retorted almost defensively and Clarisse only laughed before they continued their walk towards the forest that surrounded his home, via the driveway before Clarisse stopped and shivered; Joseph, as always in tune with her, stopped and turned to her.

"Are you cold?" he almost demanded.

"A little," Clarisse said almost meekly- she WAS cold but she had also suddenly, inexplicably felt a premonition, a bad feeling that something was going to happen and she suddenly wanted to get back to the cabin, with the doors locked and curled up in front of the fire.

"Shall we go back inside?" Joseph asked solicitously, giving his queen the choice (or the pretence of the choice) - HE was going to get her back inside.

"We haven't been out here that long," she said weakly.

"We've been out here about…" he consulted his watch. "Nearly half an hour- surely that constitutes a daily walk?"

"Maybe," Clarisse allowed, before another gust of wind swept past them and she shivered again- this time from cold. "Alright, maybe it's time to go back inside… but what we will do?"

"I have an idea…"

"Oh?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see until we get inside…."

0

" _ **CHESS?!"**_

"What's wrong with chess?" Joseph said innocently as he brought out his wooden chess set and began setting it up on the table. "It's a game of skill and intelligence."

"There's nothing wrong with chess, but I haven't played since I was a little girl and I'm not sure I can remember all the rules of the game."

"It's alright, I'll help you for the first game," he said helpfully as she slipped into her usual chair and watched as he carefully set up the pieces.

"The first game? How many games do you think we're going to play?"

"Why? Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?" he teased and she chuckled.

"No, not at all. But I can assure you that I'm a bad player and you will get sick of beating me before too long."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you'll get all the rules back quite quickly…"

"You're just being kind… where did you get this set? It's beautiful," she picked up one of the heavy wooden, polished pieces and examined it carefully.

"It belonged to my great grandfather and then was passed down through the generations…"

"I like it."

"I'm glad you do," he gave her a smile before he sat down opposite her. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes sir, I'm ready," she gave him a pert smile.

000

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location outside Pyrus…..

"Well?"

It was a demand from the man in charge, the man who had put the entire situation into practice, had supplied the money that had found the men and the resources that had caused much devastation in the city and had caused the fatalities of several men, but he didn't give a damn about that- all that mattered to him was the Queen, he had something very particular in mind for her….IF the bumbling fools he had hired to help enact his plan EVER found her and that foolish bodyguard…they HAD to find her! It was imperative that they were found!

"We have been looking everywhere and they weren't at the Winter Palace or the beach house…"

"I _knew_ that was the case," he said with gritted teeth- these men were hardly the most intelligent people and their constant questions was wearing quite thin. Hopefully, by the end of the week, everything would have gone to plan and he could give them their final payment and never see them again. "Did you manage to remember to investigate her Head of Security?"

"Oh yes, of course…well, he does have several properties in Spain, as investments…."

"They would hardly have left the country?" the man was growing severely irritated with the roundabout way this man thought.

"No, of course not… and we know that he lives in the palace…."

"Obviously… and he's not there, clearly!"

"But we did discover that he had his own special property adjoining the Winter Palace….although he hasn't apparently used it too often, doesn't like having too many holidays, he says."

 _That was it!_

The man couldn't help but rejoice- of course, Bonnell would attempt to isolate the Queen, keep her away from the rest of the country and try and seduce her…. part of his plan was to rescue her from that scoundrel, she didn't deserve to be anywhere near him and the bodyguard himself shouldn't even think that he could be anywhere near her, let alone touch her…

At the thought of that bodyguard touching the Queen, the woman that should have been HIS rather than the wife of King Rupert, rage began coursing through the man's head and he began balling his fists up at the thought, as if he could punch Joseph out if he was right in front of him, which he would in a heartbeat… hopefully he would get the chance before too long…

"So, what are we going to do?" the younger man was still waiting for his answer and the man realised that the final stage of his plan was about to be executed.

"Take three or four of your men out there this evening, you need to park the cars away from the property so that you don't make any noise and surround the place… once they have gone to bed, I'm sure that he will have a security system in place, but you know what to do…and tie them both up… Call me as soon as you have both of them secured."

000

Back at the palace….

Thankfully, as the day went on, things began to calm down and while the news coverage was still extensive on the ground at the crime scenes, and Scott was more than a little relieved when he finally had a chance to sit down and have a meal with his colleagues, Charlotte joining them as well.

"So, any more news?" Charlotte asked- for the past couple of days, she had been working frantically with the press secretary to ensure that the palace released their own comments and no rumours were allowed to run riot in the palace or in the city itself.

"Not much, another person has passed away but the police have a few leads but they don't know anything else at the moment."

"How are Joseph and Her Majesty?"

"They're alright- Joseph is going to put his security system on this evening and I've already contacted the other guys in Mertz, just to keep a look out around the property during the next few days…"

Just then, the phone rang but Scott let someone else answer it…however, unfortunately seconds later, the phone was handed to him: "It's for you."

"Hello?"

"Tonight, there's going to be a hunt on for Her Majesty and Joseph. He knows where they are." The voice was muffled but Scott could tell that it was a man's voice and it sounded like the call was being made from a public phone.

"How does he know this? Who are you? Who is looking for them?"

"All I can say is…make sure that you have men out there tonight…" before the person on the other end hung up, leaving Shades open mouthed.

"What? What is it?" Charlotte asked, watching him as was the rest of the team, tension building.

"They… they know where Joe and the Queen are…." Scott managed to stammer out. "They….going to look for them tonight….." and the rest of the group looked at each in horror….. _the secret had been revealed and they were going to look for them…._ before he finally shook off his horror and stood up quickly, knocking back his chair. "We need to get into action stations… NOW!"


	13. Showdown (Part One)

_A/N: We're getting there!_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong me!_

"I think you have been fibbing to me."  
"What do you mean?" she looked at him innocently.

"I mean… you claim that you haven't played chess since you were a little girl and that you couldn't remember the rules- but you've won the last two games!"  
Clarisse allowed herself a small smile as she gazed at the board- Joseph sounded annoyed but she knew he wasn't, she had seen the enjoyment in his eyes as they both carefully considered their next moves- it was clear that their skill levels were fairly evenly matched- and he had been genuinely pleased when she had won the last two games, after he had won the first one.

They had been playing most of the day, stopping only for a quick lunch, Joseph and Clarisse both finding it addictive and it had distracted them somewhat from the situation outside the door.

"Well, maybe I was exaggerating a little," she said with a coy smile, finally meeting his eyes and still seeing the twinkle in them.

"Exaggerating? I think not- I think if you weren't queen, you would be an excellent chess player.

"I try," she said with a modest blush, looking away for a moment before locking eyes with him again. "However, I have had some formidable competition…did your father teach you to play?"

"My grandfather, actually- it was something we bonded over and I really enjoyed playing with him."

"Have you played most of your life?"

"I suppose I have," Joseph said thoughtfully. "My grandfather taught me and I had quite a few high school and college friends who played… although, once I began working full time, I didn't have that much time then…not that I found any competitors."

"I'm sure you would have found someone."

"Indeed, there a couple of guys at the palace who play…NOT Scott!"

"Poor Scott."

"Poor Scott indeed! He prefers gambling, such poker."

"I shouldn't approve of gambling in the palace," she frowned almost disapprovingly but then smiled. "But you all work so hard and so I'm not going to openly disapprove."

"We can always stop."

"No, no, it's alright…as long as you're not caught."

"We won't be, not that I really have been involved," Joseph said hastily, embarrassed that Clarisse had discovered some of his men had been gambling on the grounds- it made him look bad.

"Joseph," she leaned over and rested her hand on top of his. "You don't need to worry, I trust you- but make sure that this," and they both knew what she was referring to. "Isn't a regular occurrence."

"I promise," he said soberly, taking her hand in his and lightly pressing his lips to her palm.

Just then, his mobile began ringing, breaking their moment, and Joseph immediately saw the tension, which had been absent for much of the day, suddenly reappear in her eyes and her body language and he knew that it was time for an impulsive decision- _to ignore the phone call_ ; after all, he had checked in with Scott earlier in the morning and, despite the violence that had been displayed in the past week, he felt that things were under control (there was no news, he had checked it out earlier) and that, at least for one afternoon, he could let Scott have full control of the situation….it wasn't as if something overly dramatic would occur in the next few hours…

"What are you DOING?" Clarisse burst out, her eyes wide as she watched Joseph take his phone from the nearby table, press a button or two and toss it almost carelessly onto the sofa. "Joseph, are you sure you should be doing that?"

"I'm sure… I'm sure the police are on the trail and that there's nothing we can do from here."

"If you're sure…" she said uncertainly- Joseph had never been so reckless, he had ALWAYS kept his phone on (even when they were on the grounds), just so that he was in constant contact in case of an emergency, but now he was _turning off his phone? What was going on?_

"Clarisse?" he broke into her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I'm sorry," she was suddenly confused- Joseph was moving from subject to subject quite quickly, but she was still concerned about the phone being switched off.

"Clarisse. Do you trust me?" he enunciated each word clearly and slowly, his eyes almost piercing into hers, making Clarisse blush again but knowing that he was expecting an answer.

"I do," she said quickly, her eyes never leaving his.

"Do you trust me enough to believe me when I say that I know what I'm doing?"

"I do."

"Then…you don't need to worry… I've turned my phone off because I can trust Scott to handle whatever is going on back at the palace and I'm sure nothing has happened… And I think that we can have a night off from worrying about what is going on," he said calmly, trying to infuse Clarisse with the same confidence as he was feeling.

"Well…" Clarisse stalled for a moment, not quite sure what had possessed Joseph but determined that she would support him no matter what- and even being incommunicado momentarily was appealing. "Alright…."

"Good girl," he said before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm hardly a girl, Joseph," she blushed. "You're being cheeky."

"But you like it, don't you?" he looked at her meaningfully and she blushed even harder as she looked back at the forgotten chess board for a moment.

"I do… you make me feel like a human being, rather than just an institution."

"You have always been more than a Queen to me," he said simply, longing to kiss her but refraining, not wanting to get into a similar situation as this morning, although that instance had been infused with emotion- fear mainly- but he didn't want to push her that hard again.

"Joseph," this time, it was her voice that broke into thoughts."

"Yes?"

"Thank you," her expression was soft. "I've always known that you see me as a person first and foremost and I appreciate it… and…."

"And what?"

"It's your move," Clarisse said with an impish smile and he laughed, knowing she was referring to their latest chest game….

0

"Damn! Damn, damn, damn!"

"What's wrong?" Charlotte, who had been sitting beside Scott- he had immediately launched into action, his first move being to call an emergency meeting, and then… call Joseph, asked in alarm.

"He's not answering," he said grimly.

"What… what does that mean? It doesn't sound good."

"It means… either his phone is switched off- which I doubt, Joseph would NEVER do that…or…" he trailed off, lost in thought for a moment.

"Or…." Charlotte repeated in apprehension.

"Or… they've got them," he said bluntly and Charlotte was horrified. "I really hope that hasn't happened."

"So… what are you going to do now?"

"Send the boys out there straight away, alert the others…and," he paused for a moment, before saying, somewhat ominously, "I hope we're not too late."

0

"What does the boss have against the Queen?"

An answered question was finally addressed as a group of five nameless (which they all preferred) men travelled through Genovia at sunset, in a van, towards their destination- Joseph Bonnell's private cabin. Most of the men hadn't cared to question their task- they were well paid for whatever they were doing and they didn't want to rock the boat- but there was one man who had some questions. _Why had an unknown man hired them all to 'create chaos' with Pyrus in order to get closer to the Queen? Why were they doing this?_

"Who wants to know?" the driver, clearly close to the man in charge, growled over his shoulder.

"It's just something one of us have been wondering…."

"Really? Some of us… or just you?"

"Some of us," and the questioner was truly being honest- there HAD been some questions but none of the men who had been wondering weren't present in the van.

"Oh? And why should YOU and your friends know about the boss's intentions?"

"Well….it's a bit unusual to try and create chaos when it's the Queen he wants? Why not go directly for the Queen herself?"

"You're really interested in what's going on, aren't you?"

"Not really, but…"

"WHY should I tell you lot anything about what the boss is planning and his reasons for doing things? You're all getting well paid, so I would suggest that you keep your mouth shut and stop asking questions."

"But…"

There was a slamming of the breaks and the driver suddenly turned to face the men crammed in the back of the van- thankfully, the questioner was right at the back of the van- his heavily scarred face scowling ferociously.

"Buddy. I'm not going to say it again. Keep your mouth shut and keep your nose out of the boss's business, otherwise… well, I don't think things will go well for you…. Get it?" and the other man nodded his head quickly- he understood. "Good," before he turned back to the wheel and the car began moving again.

0

"I think I might quit while I'm ahead," Clarisse sat back in her chair and stretched her arms up and then in front of her before slowly standing up, wincing slightly as she heard her knees and legs crack. It was after sunset, and while Joseph had popped in and out of the kitchen, getting dinner ready (and it was going to be much later than planned), they had kept playing chess for much of the afternoon.

"Are you sure?" he teased with a small smile and she laughed.

"I am very sure… chess is quite a skilful game and I have enjoyed playing, but I think I need to have a bit of a break and have a shower before dinner… unless you need some help in the kitchen?"

"You always offer to do that and I'm always saying that I'm fine," he said with a chuckle as he too stood up, a little slowly like Clarisse- his knees were a little painful, as they had always been and he knew that he would have do something soon.

"What can I say? I was taught always to be polite and offer assistance when necessary… and goodness knows that I do NOT have any opportunities to do that back at the palace."

"Why should you? You are the Queen."

"I know that, everyone reminds me of that… but sometimes, I would enjoy doing something simple, something other than paperwork…something domestic."

"Then maybe I will let you help me in the kitchen while we're still here…." He gave her a flirtatious smile and she couldn't help but respond with an equally flirtatious smile.

"I wouldn't mind helping out on occasion….do you want me to set the table?"

"Why not?"

0

Meanwhile, the van full of nameless men arrived in Mertz after the sun had set, but it was still too early for them to make their way to the cabin.

"We have to make sure that they're in bed and asleep before we sneak up on them," the driver- who was obviously the man in charge, the conduit between the 'Boss' and the group of cretins sitting behind him- said as he parked the van near a non-descript motel, well away from the rest of the town, no one could see them at all.

"What's the rest of the plan?"

"I'll tell you when we get there…" before he pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Boss?" he spoke when it was obvious that someone had picked up. "We're here. It's about….eight o'clock in the evening….what?"

There was a silence as he listened to the person on the other end, making a few grunts in agreement.

"Fine, we'll let you know when it's done…" before he hung up and turned back to the men in the back. "Well, it's all set, we have just to wait."

"Aren't we going to have anything to eat?"

"Thinking of our stomachs, are we?" the driver sneered. "Typical. Well, I will get one of you men to go down the road to the McDonalds and pick us up something, unless you want to go to a fine dining restaurant? No problems? Good," although he wouldn't have listened if there had been any problems- he was getting heartily sick of this motley lot and was looking forward to the day he returned back to his master's side.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

The driver exhaled mightily and loudly- of course, it would have to be the curious questioner who had tried to find out what was the master's purpose for causing all this, and he was the one the driver was looking forward to being rid of when all of this was over.

"Are you stupid or just deaf?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You did hear what I said before, didn't you?" his voice was dripping with contempt. "We're just going to have to wait and see… unless you want to go in NOW, while the two of them are still awake?"

"No, I was just…"

"Don't. Just don't. All we have to do is wait and see."


	14. Showdown (Part Two)

_A/N: Almost there, and we're just about to find out who has been causing all the problems!_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

"You know, there's something I should have asked you before, but I forgot," Joseph said as he walked Clarisse to her bedroom- since dinner had been later than usual, they had, by mutual consent, to retire early after cleaning up. It had been a long, rather emotional day and they were both exhausted.

"Oh? What's that?" she turned in the doorway of the bedroom (HIS bedroom, she had to remind herself, still feeling a twinge of guilt, despite his insistence that he was fine) to look at Joseph, wondering what he wanted to ask her.

"Well… I told you how I learnt to play chess but you never told me how YOU learnt to play."

"Why do you think I was _taught_ to play chess?" Clarisse gave him a wide eyed look and Joseph laughed as he moved closer to her.

"You know what I mean…. _Your Majesty_ ," he growled playfully and Clarisse giggled, feeling almost like a schoolgirl- _no one_ had ever made her feel like this (not that there had been anyone besides Rupert) and, with Joseph, she felt so happy and free (not that she wasn't deeply worried about the country and her people) and when he was standing so close to her, it was impossible to think rationally, particularly after today.

"Well? Are you going to tell me your secret?"

"My secret? Oh the chess game… my grandfather taught me too," she admitted quietly as memories of her long gone grandfather overcame her. "He was a good, kind man and I adored him- and he would always play a game with me when he came to visit… he died when I was fourteen."

Clarisse sounded soft and sad and Joseph couldn't help but reach over and rub her shoulder.

"Oh my dear."

"I didn't mean to sound morbid," she said hastily. "He had been of a great age and he had been so sick for a long time…but he was always so patient when we were playing chess… and I beat him only once or twice, and I'm convinced that it was only an accident and that he let me."

"I'm sure he didn't- whatever, you HAD the skills and you still have them now," he said gently, his hand moving from her shoulder to her cheek, touched by her revelation- she was really opening up to him…. "I have to commend your grandfather- he did teach you chess- and he taught you very, very well."

"Thank you," Clarisse said gently, her expression tender. "I appreciate that."

"It's the truth," before, one hand cupping her cheek, he leaned over and kissed her gently and sweetly on her lips. "Good night, Clarisse."

"Good night, Joseph," she said almost dreamily before she practically floated into the bedroom, a smile on her face, a smile that was almost the same as the one on Joseph's face as, after the bedroom door closed, he made her way back to his room (and while he sensed Clarisse still (still!) felt guilty about occupying his bedroom- it honestly didn't bother him)- things had changed and hopefully, once they returned to the palace, he would be able to romance Clarisse as she deserved to be…..

000

The sky was oddly starless and moonless (it was obviously cloudy, something that hadn't been planned but it was a great piece of luck for the men) as the anonymous van slowly, stealthily slid to the side of the road, opposite the driveway of the Bonnell place (and it was only a place, who would seriously consider the bodyguard's palace as anything of value, the driver thought to himself).

He had personally wanted to burn the place up as soon as the plan had been executed, but the boss hadn't warmed to the suggestion- _the Queen is the goal_ \- but at this point in time, he turned his mind back to the current situation and turned in his seat to look at the men (he thought they were all cretins) and reveal the next steps of the plan, but before he could say anything, his phone buzzed.

"Sir? Yes… yes we're here… Okay, that's fine… I'll let them know…" before he hung up and turned back to the others. "Right, there's been a change of plans- not most of it- surround the house, corrupt the security system, break in, tie him up but instead of taking her out into the van, we're to keep her tied up as well… the boss will be here as soon as possible."

"What…?"

"I don't KNOW what his intentions are and, even if I did, I'm not going to say anything at all," he almost roared at the men, knowing who was trying to ask the questions- he was going to be really, really glad when he was rid of him. "Right," he glanced at his watch. "It's eleven… I'm sure that they're both asleep by now… let's go…" as one of the men pushed the back door of the van open and they began to pile out.

0

Back at the palace, Shades was still frantically trying Joseph's mobile- it was clear that it had been switched off or something had happened- while Charlotte was manning the phones, talking to the police (the police had already been dispatched to the scene, as well as a group of bodyguards from the palace as well as the men that had been in a nearby town, just in case) and already preparing a statement to the press, although they were hoping that everything would be solved, the men captured and the situation contained before the dawn broke, as well as keeping in touch with the bodyguards who were with the Prince and Princess.

"Dammit! I hope that Joseph hadn't turned his phone off…he had always been so strict about us not turning off our phones… and then he goes and does this…"

"At least if the phone was switched off, it would be a better option than the other…."

"Yes, but it's still stupid for him to do it!" he snapped as he almost slammed the phone down on the desk. "Why on EARTH would he do something like that? He's always been so smart… unless the battery died…"

Charlotte could see that while he was furious at Joseph, and was venting at those around him, he was also desperately worried about him and the Queen.

"Scott," she said quietly, standing up and moving slowly towards him. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine… the others are going to get there in time and…."

"I HOPE so, otherwise we're going to have the blood of the queen on our hands… and it would be all Joseph's fault- for taking her away from the safety of the palace, for taking her to the isolation of his damn cabin and then SWITCHING OFF HIS PHONE? Maybe he's getting a little too old for the job...and we're all going to be in trouble for his decisions!" he bellowed around the room, Charlotte taking a step back in apprehension and the rest of the men (and there were very few in the hub- if they hadn't been despatched to the cabin, they were on high alert around the grounds and the palace) stopped in their tasks and stared at their boss- they had never seen him lose control like this, and blame Joseph, the man who had never lost control and he had worked so well with- he was their boss and they all looked up to him.

There was a long silence after Shade's outburst, no one moving a muscle, before Scott let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that…and I definitely didn't mean what I said about Joe….he's still a good man…"

"It's been a long week, we're all tired, stressed and worried," Charlotte said quietly. "You're doing the best you can do and that's all we can do… and I'm sure they will get there in time and Her Majesty and Joe will be fine."

"I hope so. I really hope so," Scott said distractedly, running his hand through his hair again before reaching for the phone, wanting to try again…he was going to get through to him no matter what- he had been forced to stay at the palace, seeing that he was acting HOS, but part of his anger had been about that and his guilt about being stuck here when he really should have been out there with the others.

"It's better that you're here than out there," Charlotte suddenly broke into his thoughts and Scott was startled to realise that Charlotte had seemingly read his mind and he turned to look at her sheepishly as the other men turned back to their tasks. "I know you're feeling guilty, you want to be out there, helping," she continued in a low voice, not wanting to embarrass him. "But the men who are out there are the best… or, almost the best," she said with a teasing smile. "But you're needed here and you have to trust that they know what they are doing…"

0

The cabin was dark and quiet- thankfully there were night noises from the animals of the night, as well as a gentle breeze- as the men crept towards the cabin, from different ways, almost blindly as there was no moon, but they had all gone over the plan (and a map of the place before hand) and they all had small torches to guide them some of the way, although they had been switched off just as they came into view of the cabin.

The driver- and the leader of the pack- stood in front of the cabin, only a few metres away, and observed it with an indifferent air- it didn't look all that much for the Queen (although it was probably more than adequate for the bodyguard) and he was quite sure that the security system wouldn't be complex, given that it was 'only' a bodyguard's house. His boss was quite unsurprised when he was told that the Queen had been spirited there after the first explosion….

" _Of course he would try and isolate Her Majesty from the rest of the country- and most particularly her extensive security team. He's in love with her, most of the country knows that, and being out in the cabin would give him the opportunity to seduce her…but hopefully she won't fall for that."  
_

 _"Are you sure that she doesn't have feelings for him?" He wasn't quite sure why his boss had such a vendetta against Joseph and the rest of the royal family, but it wasn't his place to question his master's ideas and plans. All he knew was that he wanted the Queen and he was going to help him do that.  
_

 _"Ridiculous," his boss had almost snarled in disgust. "As IF she would have feelings for that man… he is well below her station in life and she deserves someone better, someone like her first husband…" he trailed off, looking away, but before the driver could consider what his boss had said- maybe he had just given him an inkling of WHY he was doing this- before his boss turned the subject to something else and he forgot it… until now._

Maybe the REAL reason for causing all this trouble was because HE wanted the Queen for himself, and while he had to wait until after the King had passed away, he was now free and clear to pursue her himself… although, the driver had to admit, killing and injuring people through explosions was rather a dramatic way of trying to pursue her…

Just then, he heard soft footsteps, the rustling of bushes and the crunch of dirt under feet, and he turned to see that other men making their way towards him.

"Right." He said definitely, quietly but audible. "This is it… you know what to do, where to go….let's go…."

0

Joseph didn't know exactly what woke him up, but he suddenly sat up with a start, his ears pricked and his senses on high alert, suddenly feeling danger in the air.

He silently crept out of bed and reached for his mobile- it had been so foolish to turn off his phone, he didn't know why he had done it, except that, yet again, his personal feelings had compromised the mission and he had possibly put the Queen in even more danger- and switched it on….and after a few seconds, saw that there had been at least twenty missed calls… from the palace…the last one being only ten minutes ago, from Scott…

" _Joe. I don't know what you are doing, or why your phone is off, but you're in trouble… they've found you and are on their way out there… you need to get Her Majesty into the panic room or try and escape before they get there!"_

Joseph cursed under his breath- he had really compromised everything in pursuit of his personal feelings- before he realised that now wasn't the time to be chastising himself for what he had done wrong, he had to ensure the Queen's safety. _Thank goodness he had already set the alarm before going to bed…_

Not wanting to turn on any lights- heaven knew whether there was anyone outside, he reached for the gun he always kept by his bedside (and had removed before he had settled the queen in his room) and then slipped out of the bedroom and stole along the hallway to her bedroom. He softly knocked on the door and then slipped inside- there was no time for waiting for answers- and made his way towards the bed as the figure stirred in bed, giving a start when he turned the lamp on- thank goodness the curtains in the room were heavy and closed, giving no signal to the outside world.

"Joseph…. what's… wrong?" Clarisse asked sleepily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You need to get into the panic room- now," he said urgently and Clarisse stared at him, suddenly wide awake.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'd rather not say now, but I need you to get into the panic room in the library- NOW!"

"Not unless you tell me what's going on," she set her jaw and sat back in bed, her arms crossed and Joseph silently groaned to himself.

"Let's just say that I think we have been discovered, and I've only just found out."

"I _knew_ you shouldn't have turned your phone off," she said quietly as she climbed out of bed and he handed Clarisse her dressing gown.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have, but we'll have to agree to disagree later… I need you in that panic room!"

"Fine, fine…" she said coolly, trying to hide the fact that she was frightened and worried about their safety and _who_ was after them… in a way, it was a relief that the situation was coming to a climax, finally, but it was also frightening that they, whoever they were, were coming after her, they knew where she was and she wasn't at all sure about what they were going to do to her.

"Do you trust me?" he turned in the doorway to look at her and she nodded after a moment.

"I do."

"Then, just do what I say and everything should be fine…" as he guided her towards the library when suddenly… there was loud thumps on either side of the house, the alarm going off and then… the living room was suddenly illuminated with light, torches from the outside, and a loud bang on the door.

"BONNELL! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"


	15. Showdown (Part Three)

_A/N: A second chapter in one day! I can't believe it- but since the first was going so well, I just wanted to keep going, just to give some resolution to those who have been reading and waiting!_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

Joseph and Clarisse froze for a long moment, stunned at the turn of events and how quickly things had turned against them, before Joseph opened the library door and tried to shove her in.

"Quickly, Clarisse, into the panic room- you know where it is," and he did- he had shown her only earlier in the day, during a break in the chess game but neither of them had dreamed that it would have to be put into use so quickly.

"Joseph, I don't want to hide…" she said urgently, turning and gripping his arm before Joseph cupped her face in his hands, his face grim and eyes intense as the alarm continued to squeal loudly, almost blocking any thoughts that either of them had.

"Clarisse, remember what I told you? You _have to trust me, and I want you to go into the panic room…"_

She slowly moved towards the shelf where the panic room was hidden behind the books, as he shut the door and put his back against it, watching her- he wouldn't go outside until she was safe inside- but before she could open the shelf, there was another loud bang, more like a gunshot this time, just as the alarm shut off, the cabin suddenly doused in silence but then lights were switched on, judging by the thin crack of light underneath the door.

"It's no good, Bonnell, we know you have Her Majesty here and are trying to hide her…. so you might as well not try… bring her out and no one will get hurt," the same voice called out from the living room- they had obviously broken into the house- and Joseph was momentarily startled before he gave Clarisse a look.

"Get in there," he hissed urgently and she shook her head.

"No."

"Dammit, woman…" he growled- if he could force her in there, he would, but she was obviously so stubborn, and if he moved away from the door…just then, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hello, you two… now come on out, otherwise things could get messy…"

There was another long silence as Joseph glared at Clarisse and she glared back at him before she moved back towards the door.

"I'm going to give you to the count of five, then I'm going to break down the door…" came the voice from outside, sounding more menacing as time went on, and Clarisse finally stood in front of Joseph, looking at him pleadingly and reluctantly, Joseph acquiesced, slowly stepping back away from the door and slowly opening it…

The moment the door was opened, two men bounded in and both grabbed Joseph, grabbing his gun and giving it to the spare man, putting his arms behind his back before frog marching out of the room, the other man stepping in front of Clarisse, the gun in his hand.

"If you will, Your Majesty," he said almost politely and Clarisse stared at him for a moment- he was dark haired and looked around the same age as Pierre, but there was something about him that was gentler than the other two (the other two had been rough and burly), as if he wasn't as keenly involved in the situation than the others…. "NOW!" he added, his tone turning hard and she nodded.

"Of course…" and she slowly walked out of the room, painfully aware that the gun was near her back.

In the living room, she was horrified to discover the room full of men, all clad in black and rough looking, before discovering that Joseph was in front of the fire, gagged and firmly tied to a chair, his hands tied up as well. Almost as soon as she appeared, his eyes were immediately on hers, trying to reassure her through his eyes, and she felt a little better before she felt the nub of the hand gun in the small of her back, Joseph immediately struggling with his ropes at the gesture.

"Keep moving, Your Majesty," came the quiet request, and while she faltered for a moment, Clarisse immediately straightened her shoulders and stood up straight- she was NOT going to let these men know how she was feeling, not in the slightest, and Joseph felt a surge of pride as he watched her walk regally to the corresponding chair next to his and sit down, her expression blank- she really was quite a woman and he was proud of being able to love her and that she loved him…. _but surely they weren't going to tie her up…_

"So, what is going to happen now?" she said coolly, looking around the room at the men who were gathered around them. "You have found us, so what's going to happen now?"

"It's not for us to say," the leader- an older man in his fifties with a craggy face, iron grey hair and a stolid appearance, said as he glanced at his watch and then out through the broken door- they had broken the door off the frame, she realised in dismay, glancing sympathetically at Joseph before she heard the sound of a car coming down the driveway, the headlights shining in through the windows. "But you will soon find out," he gave her an insolent grin before walking out the door to meet whoever it was that had arrived.

The silence and tension in the room were unbearable- Clarisse longed to turn to Joseph, reassure him that she was alright, but there were at least two guns in the room, one trained on each of them, and she didn't want to communicate any more information (or ammunition to them) than possible…as far as THEY were concerned, they were Queen and Head of Security, nothing more. All she wanted now was for the situation to be resolved… and hopefully without violence… but why had they wanted her? Why her? What were they going to do with her? Hopefully they would leave Joseph and Pierre and Mia alone…they would be worth the sacrifice…

Joseph could feel the worry and concern (but oddly enough, not fear) emanating from her in waves and longed to reassure her- he was more than certain that their men would be on their way as soon as possible- and he felt regret, guilt and shame that he had let his own feelings for her had compromised her safety. He had no idea _why_ he had chosen to bring her here, _why_ he had thought it was smart to bring her here, why he had even chosen to _switch off his phone…_

Almost as soon as the words had passed through his head, he turned to see Clarisse looking at him compassionately and sympathetically- and he suddenly had the feeling that she could read his mind, as she was obviously trying to tell him that she didn't blame him at all.

Suddenly, their look was broken when they heard footsteps on the front door step, and the leader returning inside, looking smug, before he was followed inside by another man, a man who was unfamiliar to Joseph but, glancing at Clarisse, he could see her face draining, her mouth opening slightly, a shocked expression on her face.

"You! You're the one that has been doing this?"

"Hello, Clarisse… I wondered if you would remember me…" the stranger, a man in his mid-sixties with iron grey hair, a smug expression and wearing a dark suit and tie, smiled smoothly at her, much to Joseph's confusion.

000

Meanwhile, back at the palace…

"Has there been any news?" came a new voice entering the chaos of the security hub, and the team and Charlotte turned to see Sebastian Motaz strolling in, followed by his security detail.

"Your Excellency!" Scott stood up, knocking his chair over. "What are you doing here?"

"I insisted on being here, at the hub… besides, the men I've been staying with have been driving me crazy," he said with a rueful smile. "Believe me, I had advice before I came here."

"I'm not arguing with you, sir…we were just a little surprised to see you."

"As I can see," he eyed the knocked over chair and the mess of papers and plates littered on all the tables in the hub and, at his look, some of the remaining men and Charlotte hastily began sorting out papers and piling the dishes into one corner. "I didn't mean to suggest that you should tidy up now… I truly did want to come and find out what's going on…I know that the location of Her Majesty has been disclosed, but I haven't heard anything more."

"Does the press know?" Charlotte looked a little alarmed- it would cause a great deal of grief and panic if something was accidentally leaked to the press- it would cause even more problems…

"No, I'm quite certain of that," Sebastian said gently. "I know the editors of all the papers and they have assured me that, if they have any news, they will sit on it until we receive confirmation from the palace of the safety of the Queen. So…?"

"The last I heard from our men, about half an hour ago, they had met up with the other team in Mertz and were making their way to the cabin….they'll let us know when they're there…"

Just then, his phone began buzzing and he immediately picked it up as the rest of the room turned silently.

"Yes?" He almost barked into the phone. "Right, good…and….there's someone else there as well….is the place surrounded….okay, good, good…. Let me know when it's happened… Bye." He hung up and then Scott then turned to the silent crowd. "They're there, creeping in the bushes and there is another car or two there- not ours- but, surprisingly, there are only a few men outside, the others are most likely inside….which is not very smart for them, but it's fine for us…and they're already spread out around the grounds-hopefully things are going to happen very quickly."

"Hopefully no one is injured," Charlotte added quietly, a thought that was playing on the minds on the other people in the room.

"I'm sure there won't be," Sebastian said reassuringly, the quiet confidence that he possessed as Prime Minister infusing the rest of the company with some confidence of their own.

0

"What's going on?" Joseph was confused- the Queen was white and the man who had just entered the room was smiling smugly at both of them, while the other men hovered around, watching the scene before them. "Who are you? Why have you been doing all of this to the country?"

"Clarisse knows who I am," he flickered his eyes on Joseph for a moment, almost instantly dismissing him, before returning his gaze to Clarisse. "Why don't you let your…bodyguard know who I really am."

"Joseph, this is Lord Arthur Stanley, Rupert's second cousin twice removed… and the man who was going to be my husband before my parents betrothed me to Rupert. He was also a member of parliament who was expelled from parliament for womanizing."

She refused to look at Joseph or the other man in question, choosing to keep her blushing face looking down at the floor.

"It was more than that…when we were very young, Clarisse was in love with me and we were going to elope except her parents found out!" Arthur Stanley jeered, moving a step closer, twirling a cane jauntily in his right hand. "As for the womanizing, that expulsion was rather hypocritical considering His Majesty was quite the ladies' man himself!"

"Is that true?" Joseph said, looking at Clarisse in confusion, causing Arthur to scowl. "The possible elopement, I mean?" He wasn't at all surprised at the expulsion- he seemed to be the kind of man who would do exactly as Rupert had done- they had been cousins, after all.

"Who are you to question Her Majesty?" he demanded, tapping his cane on his knee, causing Joseph to wince- his knees were playing up tonight. "You are nothing, just a bodyguard, and shouldn't be allowed to even TALK to Her Majesty."

"No, that's not true," she said immediately, looking up with bright eyes, suddenly fired up. "We may have had a few dates when we were young, but I knew that I had been betrothed to Rupert when I was very young…. Arthur Stanley knew that."

"It didn't stop you from leading me on, did it?" Arthur jeered, moving closer to Clarisse and reaching over to touch her cheek, Clarisse visibly stiffening and trying to pull away from him, not wanting him to touch her, but she could still feel the gun in her back.

"I never meant… I thought…"

"You could have turned Rupert down, you were hardly his first choice," he spat and Clarisse winced.

"Maybe not, but I had no choice- I could not turn him down."

"But did you want to?"

"I couldn't turn him down."

"But DID YOU want him?" Arthur leaned over and breathed into her face, the smell of whiskey on his breath, but she refused to look at him, a fact that irritated him so much that he grabbed her chin, Joseph still struggling all the while with his ropes, another henchman moving closer to him with a gun, and forced it so that she was looking at him. "Answer me!" he snapped- she had always been a cool number, even when she was a young girl, but now the façade was almost impenetrable.

"It is none of your business, it never had been and it never will be," she said defiantly, glaring at him with ice blue eyes and, infuriated, Arthur stood back and raised a hand, in a movement as if to slap her, before he realised what he was about to do and slowly let his hand down.

"Maybe not, but I definitely had a ring side seat to see what you endured during your marriage to Rupert… my goodness, if you had realised what you would have suffered during that time, I'm sure you would have changed your mind."

"And married you?" Clarisse pressed, well aware that she wasn't helping matters- she could hear Joseph trying to speak through his gag, wriggling from side to side (despite the gun) and suddenly their 'host' moved over towards him and gave him a hard punch to the face.

"Well, you certainly wouldn't marry this piece of filth… he's not worth it and I have to wonder what you see in him."

"We're friends."

"More than that… I'm sure it's all over Pyrus that you two are in heat for each other, only two years after the death of King Rupert, and I'm sure no one would appreciate your unfaithfulness…not that could be surprising to many of the men in parliament….I'm know most of them have thought you not as good as your husband…."

"How do _you_ feel?"

"I thought they were all right- you could be a flirt and was probably asking for all his unfaithfulness- but I have had time to consider it, over the years, and I'm beginning to wonder whether you suffered a lot….but then when I found out about that one," he nodded towards Joseph, who was still struggling hard against his bindings, a drop of blood dripping down his face from the cut that had been opened above his eyebrow. "And then...I knew I had to get your attention in some way."

"So, that's why you caused those explosions in Pyrus," Clarisse said slowly. "You did all that for me?"

"I did," he said eagerly, suddenly pleased that the conversation had made a turn for the better. "All for you, my dear."

"But… what do you think the result will be?"

"The result?" he looked confused.

"Yes… well, crimes have been committed, people have died…."

"Maybe you could give me a pardon," he smiled roguishly and Joseph suddenly felt sick- he was hoping that, after all of this, she would pardon him and that she would then marry him.

There was a long silence as Clarisse looked at him for a long time, before she straightened up again.

"Definitely not. Absolutely not. We were children back in the day, you knew that I would marry Rupert and nothing whatsoever would have changed my mind. You're his cousin, Arthur, you don't think I didn't know about your women, your extracurricular activities," she gave a soft chuckle in derision. "I know I suffered from Rupert's affairs, but I certainly would have suffered just as much from you as well… and even now, I know that I would NEVER be happy with you. As for letting you 'off' from all that you have done, even if I did have any influence with the law, I wouldn't have done anything… you did the wrong thing and you need to experience the consequences."

He stared at her for a long time, before he raised his hand again and, this time, he didn't put it down as he slapped her across the cheek, anger rising in Joseph and causing him an increasing struggle on the ropes- surely, there was some way to get out of these- before he found another man standing in front of him, giving him another punch to the face.

"You are a tease… no wonder Rupert wasn't happy with you…and I'm sure you've already slept with this… this bodyguard," he almost spat the last words out as he gazed derisively at Joseph.

"What are you going to do now?" Clarisse asked, still trying to remain calm but fear was suddenly beginning to push the adrenalin aside.

"What I've been planning to do from the beginning…" he signalled with a hand and a gun was placed in it, both Joseph and Clarisse staring at him in fear. "If I can't have you, no one can't… and definitely not that louse…"he pointed the gun at Joseph before returning back to Clarisse's face. "The only problem I have is… should I let you see him die or should I let him see you die… I wonder which would cause the most pain…" he pondered the question for a moment before turning his focus directly to Clarisse.

"I suppose, despite all the problems you have caused in my life, I will give you a bit of dignity…" as he reached out and touched her cheek again before slowly standing up…but before he could do or say anything more, there was suddenly noises outside, a massive kerfuffle that distracted everyone from the task at hand and then…

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**


	16. Return to the Palace

_A/N: Thanks to my readers and reviewers- you all rock- and sorry for the delay!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The sounds of gun fire for a second truly frightened Clarisse (and she hadn't been too frightened before, the adrenaline and anger forcing common sense down), so much so that she squeezed her eyes shut, momentarily not caring who had been shot- even if it had been here, she didn't care, and there were several moments of scuffles, shouts and whispers before she heard someone say, from what seemed like far away although, realistically, whoever it was- and she knew it wasn't Joseph- was in front and above her); "Your Majesty?" and she slowly opened her eyes to see one of her security men- she couldn't remember his name but she knew that he was hers- squatted down opposite her while she felt movement behind her…. _had someone actually tied her up_ , she wondered almost detachedly, before nodding at the question.

"I'm fine, thank you…" although her cheek was still aching from the slap she had received earlier… and suddenly it all came back to her- the gun, the threats, Arthur and… _Joseph._

"Joseph!" she sat upright, her hands and arms free, aching a little, but she didn't care- all she wanted to know was: _where was Joseph?_ "Where is he? Is he…

alright?"  
"He's… doing fine, ma'am," the curly haired man- although he looked like he was still a teenager- nodded sombrely but Clarisse wasn't listening as she scanned the room- although difficult considering the number of men crowded in the room, both 'good' and 'bad'- thankfully the 'bad had been subdued by the police and were in the process of being escorted out by the police (although Arthur was still cornered, having his arms being put around his back, his own eyes roaming and, when he met hers, he gave her a wicked, significant smile) but suddenly….she froze, seeing an ambulance stretcher ( _when had the ambulance arrived?_ ) being brought into the living room and… her gaze finally stopped… _at the chair beside her_ …. which was _**empty**_ … and there was a little gathering just beyond the chair… and the legs poking out from the floor seemed familiar… and there seemed to be bandages and blood everywhere….

"Joseph!" she gasped, moving away from the chair, ignoring the proffered arm and seeing Joseph on the floor, awake and alert thank goodness, but there were two men on one side, one pressing his shoulder, the other his knee…. "Joseph!" she gasped again, sinking to her knees next to him and reaching for his hand, squeezing it tightly, for once not caring about her inappropriate behaviour- she could trust the men who closed in around them blocking out the rest of the 'observers', although most of the men had left the room, escorting the criminals to waiting cars.

"Your Majesty," he gave her a small smile, wanting to reassure her that he was alright, but she was gazing at him gravely- he looked so pale, so white….

"What happened?"

"HE," and they both knew who he was referring to. "..Was going to shoot so I tried…but then…" he paused for a moment, taking a shaky deep breath in, going even whiter and Clarisse squeezed his hand even tighter.

"Don't say anymore… until you're stronger…and you can tell the police."

"Are…are you alright?"

As always, he was thinking of her, putting her first, even if he was injured…

"I… I'm fine," she managed to respond, swallowing the tears that were threatening, before leaning down, their faces almost touching, her mouth against his ear, whispering:

"I'll see you later… at the hospital."

He understood what she meant and wanted to tell her such, but he suddenly felt weak and tired as he sank back onto his cushions- the paramedics were hovering overhead, wanting to treat their patient- and all he could say was:

"Good," before Clarisse was gently chivvied away and the paramedics immediately focused in on him as Clarisse allowed herself to be examined nearby by the second set of paramedics…

000

Clarisse felt a thousand years old as someone helped her out of the car back at the palace, and she stood for a moment, blinking against the bright lights of the palace after travelling for three hours in the dark and trying to gather her thoughts- it was almost four o'clock in the morning and she was exhausted, but there was still much to deal with…but while she wanted to deal with the situation, prove that she was more than capable of dealing with it, she was more than a little preoccupied with her thoughts about Joseph and whether he was alright. His ambulance had left just before her car and she had hoped to be at the hospital with him, but Scott, upon hearing that she was safe and unharmed, had organized for her personal physician to come to the palace.

"Ma'am?" a voice suddenly broke into her thoughts and she turned to see Scott standing there, a look of sympathy on his face. "Ma'am, the police and doctor are waiting inside to see you and…" he paused for a moment- the queen looked so tired and emotionally drained, he didn't want to create any more issues for her (in fact, he could seriously understand why Joseph was SO protective of her) but there were things that he needed to tell her. "His Highness Prince Pierre has been calling every half an hour and he informed me that I was to call when you arrived."

"I will speak to him in my suite soon enough… I want him to be put straight through to me," she looked at him determinedly and he nodded.

"Of course, ma'am."

Charlotte had been hovering in the main doorway, watching as Scott met the car, helped the Queen out and speak briefly to her before starting back up to the palace behind her- she knew almost everything that had happened upon the team's arrival at the cabin, and that Joseph was in hospital, having been shot twice- but she was most concerned about the Queen and how she was feeling. It had been quite a week and Charlotte could only imagine how Her Majesty was feeling…

"Good evening, Your Majesty," she said softly as the older woman stepped over the threshold- there were very few staff members awake, aside from the security team, but they would be all awake soon.

"Hello, Charlotte," the Queen gave her a smile, tired smile. "I believe you really should have said 'good morning."

Charlotte was taken aback for a moment, not sure what to say in response (or that there was a growing bruise on her cheek) but before she think up an appropriate response, Scott followed her into the foyer and that was the end of the conversation as Her Majesty was chivvied into the library, followed by the police and the other members of the team, Scott pausing briefly to murmur to Charlotte:

"Contact the hospital again- we need to keep up to date with Joe's condition."

0

It was almost five o'clock when the police finally left after questioning Clarisse, Scott, Charlotte and the other security men, particularly the men who had been out at the cabin and getting the details of what had happened, but Clarisse had retired half an hour earlier but was still awake as she listened to the policemen's… as if she could sleep…as she lay in bed, in the dark, hoping and praying that Joseph would be alright and that she would able to see him soon, before suddenly the phone beside her bed and, after a second pause, Clarisse switched on the light and reached for the phone at the same time.

"Hello?"

"Maman?" Clarisse closed in her eyes in relief at the sound of his voice- he was safe.

"Pierre?"

"So you ARE okay! I've been calling all night, especially once I saw the newsbreak on the television that they had apprehended the men…" he blurted out, sounding younger than his years. "Are… are you alright?"

"Yes, my darling, I'm alright," she said simply. "What about you?"

"I'm more than fine, Maman- I've been in hiding for the past week and have never felt more helpless... blasted security measures…" and Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle softly. "What's so amusing?"

"That you sounded just like your brother then….and just as restless."

"I want to be THERE, Mama, supporting you… for once, I don't even care that parliament doesn't really want me there…. I WANT to come back!"

"I appreciate that," Clarisse said quietly. "But I want you to be safe, and where you are is safe… have there any threats against you?"

"Not that I have heard, not that Adam would tell me anything…and, before you ask, Mia is also fine- I had Adam contact the consulate in San Francisco and she's fine."

"Good," Clarisse sighed heavily, closing her eyes again in relief. "As long as you two are fine…" she trailed off and Pierre suddenly could hear something in her tone.

"Maman? What is it?"

"It's nothing… no, it's not nothing… Joseph's in hospital…" she tried to remain calm but her voice cracked at the end.

"Adam mentioned that to me… is he alright?"

"He was shot twice… in the arm and the shoulder… and I haven't heard anything more," she almost whispered, her eyes filling with tears- it had been a long, dangerous, emotional night and it was finally all catching up with her.

"Oh Maman, I'm sure he's going to be alright," Pierre said softly, feeling deeply sympathetic- it had been very clear to him that they cared about each other deeply, very, very deeply, and it wouldn't have surprised him if his mother was in love with him… he knew that Joseph had always been in love with her. Hopefully, one day…. "He's a strong, healthy man and I'm sure he will be fighting as hard as he can…"

"I know… I'm just worried about him…" Clarisse hated sounded so vulnerable to her own son, admitting that she had feelings for him, but Pierre was an adult and he had been her confidante in years past.

"I know you are, I'm worried too but I'm sure he will be fine….Now, I had better let you get some sleep, I assume it's almost daybreak there."

"I'm not sure whether I will be able to sleep… the doctor gave me sleeping pills but I haven't had any…"

"Take one, Maman," Pierre sounded stern. "You need your rest, you have a lot to do and you need to be strong."

"Yes sir," she said with a small smile and he laughed.

"Good, I'm glad you're listening to me. Now, good night… and I love you."

"I love you too," she said simply before setting the receiver down and reaching for the bottle that had been sitting on her bedside table…. He was right, she did need sleep and rest…

000

It was after noon when Clarisse finally stirred- she still felt groggy and that she could sleep for at least another twenty four hours, but she knew that she was needed to approve a media statement, allow the rest of the country to see that she was alive and well, speak to the parliament and Sebastian and, most importantly, find out about Joseph.

Her maids were hovering in her living room when she finally emerged in her dressing gown- she would get dressed soon enough, and she was touched to discover that, along with lunch, they looked worried about her.

"We're glad you're back, Your Majesty," Olivia said as they both bobbed in a low curtsey to her. "We're especially pleased that you are safe and well."

"Thank you," Clarisse said as she sank down in the nearest chair and reached for the teapot- even at lunch, she enjoyed a cup of tea. "Has anything happened that I need to know about?"

"Charlotte wanted us to let her know when you were awake and she would come up…" but before Olivia could say anymore, there was a soft knock on the door and Charlotte slowly entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," she said politely and Clarisse gave her a wan smile as her ladies maids made their way into her bedroom to make her bed and set out her clothes.

"Good afternoon, Charlotte, I trust that everything is under control?"

"Yes it is, ma'am… there are a few things that I need to speak to you about- Prime Minister Motaz has called, wanting to speak to you when you're ready, as has the Chief of Police, the press secretary and Prince Pierre…."

"Any word from the hospital?" she asked quietly, sipping her tea- she wasn't particularly hungry but knew that she would have to eat something to keep her strength up.

"Yes…. He underwent surgery this morning, to remove the bullets from his shoulder and thigh…he's in a stable condition but the doctors are confident that he will be fine."

"Good….I would like to make a visit to the hospital this evening, Charlotte, if that is at all possible."

"It will be arranged," Charlotte said formally- the bruise on her face was growing larger and blacker, and she could see that there were some scratches on her hands, but the Queen seemed fine, if not understandably withdrawn and sombre. "Your Majesty…." She began slowly, unsure she should say anything but the Queen was suddenly looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, Charlotte?" She could sense Charlotte's discomfort but she sensed that she wanted to let her know that she was relieved that she was safe and well.

"I… I'm glad that you're back and that you're safe and well."

"As am I…" Clarisse said wryly before standing up and walking over to her and then wrapping her arms around her. "Thank you for all that you did while this… was going on… I know I wouldn't have been as capable and calm in a crisis as you and Scott were."

"I…I just wanted to ensure that you came back safely."

"Which I greatly appreciate," before Clarisse stepped back and gave her a more genuine smile. "Now, I suppose I should have something to eat and get dressed so that I can get on with the rest of the day!"

0

Despite having a late start to the day, Clarisse more than made up for her late sleep in by immediately diving into work as soon as she had finished lunch- thankfully, there had been no issues in regards to parliament or what she had been working on (trade negotiations and such with other countries) - it was almost as if the country had paused during the emergency and the rest of the world had waited for everything to be resolved.

Sebastian was first to call and she was relieved to discover that they were all fine and had been able to return to their own homes only the day earlier.

"Thankfully we didn't have to live together too long- they were already beginning to quarrel with each other about a day after we all got evacuated," he joked with a chortle and she chuckled along with him.

"Maybe that means we won't have to have a parliament session too soon then."

Their conversation was brief but to the point and they had arranged a meeting for a couple of days to catch up with their own work.

The press statement went out as requested and Charlotte had arranged for a public appearance later in the week, just so that the people could really see that the Queen was alive and well. She managed to briefly speak to Pierre and he reassured her that he would call Mia herself- and tell her that she would call her as soon as she was able.

The police returned to the palace later that afternoon, just to go over the details Clarisse's story again- they had already visited the hospital and Joseph had provided details as well, although they would have to interview him once he was feeling better- and to inform her that most of the men would be charged with possession of weapons, intent to cause damage and injury and mischief, as well as attempted kidnapping.

"What about….?" Clarisse trailed off- she couldn't bear to say his name.

"The same…as well as assault and attempted manslaughter, although we're not sure whether that will stick… but, believe us, we will be throwing the book at him."

"Good," she said in relief.

Evening was beginning to set in when she finally sat down in a chair in her study with a sigh, her tasks for the day completed and she was now about to do what she had been longing to do since the moment she had gotten up earlier in the afternoon- visit Joseph.

There was a knock on the door and Charlotte peered in.

"Your Majesty? The car is waiting in the driveway for you."

"Thank you," she slowly got to her feet- she was definitely going to bed earlier tonight, she was exhausted and more than a little sore- and made her way out of her study.

0

As expected, she had two cars accompanying her to the hospital- she knew (and Sebastian had intimated) that her security was going to be increased for an indefinite amount of time, and while she had, in the past, found it stifling, this time she truly appreciated the circumstances and knew that everyone had her safety in mind and, for once, she wanted to be safe as well.

At the hospital, Scott and three other men spirited her in via the back way (she assumed that the place had already been scouted and there were probably men in there already) and while she felt she was being selfish, causing all this additional trouble, the need to see Joseph was far greater.

A doctor was coming out of the private room when Clarisse and her team appeared, and if he looked surprised to see the Queen of Genovia, he hid it well.

"Good evening, Your Majesty."

"Good evening, Doctor. How is your patient?"

"Doing well… a little groggy from the anaesthetic but doing well…the wounds weren't as bad as they looked, so there is limited damage to the shoulder or the thigh."

"Good," Clarisse looked and sounded relieved. "I know -it's late, and probably after visiting hours, but…is it possible if I could visit him, even for a few moments?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," he bowed his head to her- he had heard she was a good employer to those who worked for her and this just proved it again, that despite her own issues in regards to the incident that had occurred, she cared about those around her- before stepping back and opening the door for her, allowing her to slip in.

Inside the room, it was very quiet- thank goodness he had been given a private room- but she was unaware of the sterile surroundings, her eyes were glued to the figure in the hospital bed. His eyes were closed and he looked so pale, so white, but he was alive! That was what mattered.

As soon as she was standing beside the bed, she reached out and touched his hand gently while saying: "Joseph" and he gave a slight start before opening his eyes and looking dazedly up at him.

"Clarisse…" he gave her a slow smile and she smiled back before reaching back with her free hand and pulling a chair over to the bed and sinking down in it. "You came…"

"Of course I did, I told you I would…a little later than I wanted, but I'm here… How are you?"

"Sore," he winced, trying to shift slightly so that he was closer to her, and becoming more aware of the room around him. "I never thought getting shot would be so painful….and what about you?" he looked at her intensely and Clarisse suddenly felt like an insect under the microscope.

"I'm fine," she shrugged carelessly, her hand still on his. "A little sore, very tired but… I'm fine."

"Except for that bruise that jerk gave you," he scowled, his eyes on the bruise that swept across her cheek. "He's just fortunate that I didn't get my hands on him."

"I think you are the more fortunate one," she gave him a smile. "He could have killed you."

"Better me than you," he said flippantly and Clarisse suddenly squeezed his hand tightly.

"DON'T you dare say that- EVER!" she said in a low, angry tone, leaning over so that her face was inches away from his, Joseph momentarily taken aback by her intensity. "You are too important to me to even suggest something like that!"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and her expression softened.

"That's alright, but I don't ever want you to say that again!"

"Yes ma'am," he gave her a crooked smile and she laughed.

"Incorrigible as always!"

"Of course."

There was a long pause as Clarisse sat next to his bed, still holding his hand and Joseph trying to sit up, well aware that he shouldn't be lying down on the job (even though he had been shot and had had surgery), his eyes never leaving her.

"You didn't come alone, did you?"

"No, Scott and at least three teams of men accompanied me down here… I really should have waited… but I couldn't…."

She knew that she was being inappropriate, she was vulnerable and scared but she had been so worried about Joseph and, at that moment, she knew that she loved him.

"I'm glad you came down… but you do realise that your security is going to be beefed up big time now, don't you?"

"I know and I accept that… will you still be my HOS?"

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere… although my knees are going to have to be dealt with soon, getting knocked to the floor didn't really help them."

"We'll sort that out as soon as you're on the mend…" before she slowly stood up. "I think I had better go, you're starting to look tired…."

She trailed off for a moment- he did look tired and it had been a big, emotional day and they had been through so much- but suddenly… she leaned down and pressed her lips onto his, surprising both of them momentarily before Joseph responded and it took a lack of oxygen for Clarisse to pull away, breathless and her cheeks red.

"Well, it looks like some things haven't been affected by your surgery," she teased coyly, reaching over and caressing his cheek with a warm hand.

"That… never," he said, before grabbing her hand with his free hand and kissing it.

"See you tomorrow… I'll be back tomorrow, that's a promise," she finally pulled her hand away, regretfully, and he nodded, closing his eyes- he was tired, he had to admit.

"See you tomorrow….I… love… you…" he drifted off, leaving Clarisse to stare at him- he really did love her! She wished he was awake so she could respond, but instead, she leaned down, kissed his cheek and whispered: "I love you too" before turning on her heel and walking out of the room.


	17. Back to Normal

_A/N: Back to normal, I feel!_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

The next morning, after retiring almost as soon as she returned from the hospital the previous evening, Clarisse was up early, feeling slightly less exhausted and less sore and although she was still worried about Joseph, she still had to keep moving on, as much as she didn't want to, she had so many relying on her…

As soon as she sat down to breakfast, she placed a call to Joseph- he wanted daily phone calls to, officially, find out what was going on with the investigation but, really, Clarisse knew that he just wanted to know that she was alright. They had both been in danger for almost a week and it had shaken them both up.

"Good morning, Maman… how are you today?"

"Good morning Pierre, I'm feeling much better, I had a good night's sleep, so I'm ready for a full day."

"Don't push yourself, Maman."

"I won't dear, I promise you that… and are you alright?"

"I'm fine and preparing to return to Scotland."

"Any complications in regards to…"

"No, the church was very understanding and they wanted me to know that I still have my position… although I'm sure that everyone knows who I am thanks to the newspapers. I thought that I may have been removed from my position because of the press."

"Darling," Clarisse began quietly. "You are a wonderful man, you always have been so sensitive to those around you and I'm sure that everyone, while they know who you are, may appreciate you anyway… I hope that they do, because I'm very proud of you."

"You're just biased."

"Maybe so, but if they cause you any trouble, I will be there in a shot, defending you."

"Stop it, you're making me blush… Any word on Joseph?"

Last night's conversation had convinced him that his mother was in love with Joseph and while he was concerned about how she was coping in his absence, he was also worried about the man himself- Joseph was a good man and Pierre, as a child, had come to see him as a surrogate father.

"He's on the mend," she began, reminding herself to ask Charlotte to call the hospital later. "Apparently there wasn't as much damage as they had thought- although his knees are troubling him but he won't consider doing anything about them at the moment- but I saw him last night and he's going to be fine."

"Good. You didn't go alone, did you?"

"As Mia would say, 'as if!" No, I have a feeling that I'm going to be even more heavily protected from now on.

"Which you should be. But I'm glad about Joseph," Pierre was pleased- Joseph was well liked and well respected and, if ever something happened to him, his mother

wouldn't be only one crushed. "I've been praying for him and I will continue to do so."

"Thank you," she said gratefully, aware that she was sounding more and more like Joseph's wife than anything else.

"I should let you go, I'm sure you've got another busy day ahead of you… and I assume you'll have to call Mia as soon as you get off to me."

"Yes, I should… but I'm fine and I'm glad that you're alright as well."

"Me too.""

Almost as soon as she hung up the phone, and was preparing to call Mia, the phone rang again.

"Grandma?"

"Mia?"

"Thank goodness you're alright!" came the young voice down the line. "I wanted to call as soon as I heard that you were back at the palace but Mom told me that I should probably wait until you called me but I just couldn't wait!"

Clarisse was slightly bemused at the chorus of words that bubbled out of her granddaughter's mouth but she was also relieved that she hadn't suffered any repercussions from being heavily guarded- and she was also grateful that she had been in San Francisco, rather than being here.

"I'm glad you're alright…it wasn't too bad for you, was it?"

"Not really… I still go to go to school- there were police there and my bodyguards- and the press were trying to contact me but they never did but I'm glad to get back to normal. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just fine." The teenager didn't need to know the details of what had transpired, although she suspected that she would read about it in the papers.

"I heard Joe was shot… is he okay?"

"He's fine, there wasn't too much damage and I'm sure he'll be up and about again in no time."

"Good… and Uncle Pierre?"

"He's fine as well."

"That's good… well, I'd better let you go… I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"And I appreciate that… and I'm glad that you're alright too. I'll talk to you soon."

000

The rest of the day again seemed to fly by and she was busy for much of it- an emergency session of parliament had been convened for later in the day, and Clarisse couldn't help but feel a little touched that even the toughest and harshest critics of her- Viscount Mabrey in particular- were relieved to see her safe and well, Lord Palimore even standing before the session began and intoned:

"I, on behalf of the rest of this honoured body, would like to welcome Her Majesty back to the parliament and would like to say that we are relieved and grateful that she is safe and well with few injuries."

"Thank you," Clarisse said calmly. "It is indeed wonderful to be back."

After conducting the usual business, she had to meet with the police again to recount her story again and ensure that there wasn't any details that she hadn't forgotten in the excitement of yesterday.

"Have you spoke to my Head of Security yet?"

"Yes, we just came from the hospital and your story and his are almost exactly the same… although I wasn't very pleased to discover that he had switched his phone off that night. It wasn't very professional of him… but I have come to the conclusion that the stress of the situation probably affected him in a different way."

"I'm sure it did," she agreed with him, although she knew that he had switched off his phone for a completely different reason, not that she would tell the police that.

"So, what else is there for me to do?"

"Most of the men will be in court for kidnapping or accessories to the fact, but the ring leader will have more serious charges… you may have to testify."

"Is there a way that I don't have to do that? There has already been enough scandal and problems in regards to this situation, and I would rather be left right out of it…"

"We'll see what we can do, Your Majesty, but I cannot guarantee that you won't have to contribute in some way."

"I see."

The rest of her afternoon was occupied with paperwork and catching up reading that she had missed during the week she had been away- she had been spirited away so quickly that night that she hadn't been able to take anything with her (hence the country had been in a state of limbo during her absence) - but she already read the newspapers with interest.

The press statement had been released and the rest of the country was relieved- the headlines of the newspapers reflected this- but some of the press (particularly Elsie Kentworthy and some of the other television media) were clamouring for a public appearance that very day, despite the fact that they all knew that there was going to be a public appearance later in the week.

"I suppose I could do it," Clarisse mused over a discussion with Charlotte. "I would have to be heavily made up, of course- we cannot give Arthur any more ammunition than necessary- but it could happen…"

"I've already spoken to the press secretary and Scott and they are both against it- Scott for security reasons and the press secretary because of your schedule."

"Then I suppose there is no choice…I would prefer to do it when we said we were going to do it but the press…."

"Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, you have always told me that the royal family doesn't work on the schedule of the press but rather on the family's personal schedule."

"Touché," Clarisse gave her a wry smile. "I guess that I just want this situation over and done with, particularly as Christmas is almost upon us, but I suppose that's being a little unrealistic."

"I think so, Your Majesty."

0

Joseph agreed with Charlotte, Scott and the press secretary almost immediately when Clarisse visited him that night and told him about the pressure from the press to appear in public immediately.

"They're all right- you shouldn't be pressured to appear to the press just because they want it."

"It's not the press I would be doing it for, it would be for the people."

"I think that the people are happy enough to wait until you are ready to appear and the press should be satisfied with that as well."

"I'm just wondering if there are rumours going around that I'm more injured, even incapacitated, and that's what's stirring the press up."

Joseph scowled- he had been watching Elsie Kentworthy on the television and he hadn't been thrilled at some of the theories that were being put out there (although thankfully the police have been giving consistent updates and denying the rumours every time they addressed the press) but he could understand why Clarisse was considering bending to their will.

"Elsie doesn't know what she's talking about and my sources are telling me that there is someone in parliament that could be stirring this all up."

"Oh?" Clarisse was suddenly intrigued- and annoyed- if someone in parliament was doing this, then….

"I'm not sure, I have only just heard it but I will be seriously investigating it when I get out of hospital."

"What you will be doing when you get out of hospital is resting and recovering from your ordeal," Clarisse said sternly, relieved for the change of subject.

"Is that an order?" he teased, a smile tugging on his lips as he reached for her hand and she nodded.

"Indeed. The Christmas holidays are coming up and I need all my men ready for duty for the New Year's Eve ball."

"Especially me, considering you have quite a few men who 'admire' you?" he said teasingly, although he wasn't half serious.

"Yes, especially you," she reached over and caressed his cheek with her free hand. "I need someone to rescue me…."

"I will always be glad to do that for you. Always."

"I know and I'm the lucky one."

They were both aware that the evening before, they had made serious declarations of their feelings, but while Joseph wanted to talk about it, he sensed that Clarisse wasn't ready…but he didn't care about that, he cared about the fact that she loved him and had said it to him and he had said it to her….

"So, back to normal," he said jovially- he was feeling much better and he was looking forward to returning back to the palace- and she chuckled.

"Yes, back to normal."


	18. Christmas

_A.N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- you all rock!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

Joseph returned from the hospital far earlier than expected- less than a week after the attempted kidnapping- and while his doctor, Clarisse and his colleagues had wanted him to 'take it easy', he had insisted on keeping up to date on what was going on (and he usually had three perspectives- Scott, Clarisse and the police) and, within the week, he was back in the security hub, almost back in charge and already 'issuing orders'. Christmas was only a week or so away and there was plenty to be done in terms of ensuring that the Queen was well protected during the festive season.

"Why can't you ever relax?" Clarisse scolded as she watched him limp into her study, his arm in a sling, and sink, rather awkwardly, onto the sofa (he had been doing this a long time and he knew that she preferred their consultations on a more casual basis, particularly once they had gotten closer) but he only smiled at her.

"You know I can't, I'm the Head of Security of the most powerful woman in Genovia and I can't let her down."

"You're not… it's alright to have some time off to recover properly… you're going to have to when you have your knees done."

"That won't happen until next year at least, and I'm not going to have any time off for now, I need to make sure that you're well protected."

"I am," she said softly as she moved from away her desk and joined him on the sofa. "I just want to make sure that you're not pushing yourself too hard."

"I appreciate that," he said gently, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "But if you're working, so am I. Also, I have to ask…are you alright?"

"Me? I'm fine, why do you ask?" she looked puzzled at the question.

"Well, you just underwent a fairly major ordeal- and an attempted kidnapping- and I'm sure that you haven't had much time to process what really happened."

"I have processed it, and I'm fine," she said firmly.

"You may say that now, but one day, it's really going to hit you…" he said seriously and she nodded.

"I'm sure it will but I don't have time to deal with it right now," she said before giving him a smile. "However, I do appreciate your concern… now, we really should get to work…."

0

In the lead up to Christmas, Clarisse was flat out with work and public appearances- after her initial public appearance a couple of days after her return to the palace, the public (via the press) had been clamouring for seeing the Queen out and about more and more, and Charlotte and the press secretary had tried to work more public appearances into her already crowded schedule- and Joseph, while still on the mend, was growing concerned- she had yet to really deal with her feelings about what had happened and he didn't want her to work herself into the ground before dealing with her feelings. He hadn't pushed the issue after that first consultation, but he could see that she was getting tired, and when she was tired (and avoiding dealing with her issues, her health would suffer.

He knew Charlotte was also concerned about her, but as she pointed out:

"She will deal with her feelings in her own time… we just have to wait and see."

Clarisse herself knew that she had feelings about what had happened- not only that her life had been under threat, but also Joseph's, Mia's and Pierre's; but also that she had been lied to by the people who had been protecting her- they had knew that there was a potential kidnapping threat but hadn't told her- and that someone had hated her so much that they had wanted to kill her….but she didn't have time to deal with it, she had too much to do….

Mia wasn't visiting Genovia this Christmas- it had been mutually agreed upon that things needed to settle down in regards to what had happened (including the investigation, which was on going) and it would be much safer for Mia to stay in San Francisco.

"However, I will be there in the summer, I can promise you that!"

"I will be looking forward to seeing you then," Clarisse said mildly.

The annual Christmas/New Year celebrations- a dinner or a ball with members of parliament- had been cancelled due to the emergency situation, so Clarisse was looking forward to some time alone, just to rest and recover, although her staff would still be working throughout the holidays and the palace had been decorated as always.

"What are your plans for the holidays?" Clarisse asked Joseph at their last security meeting before Christmas- thankfully, there would be no more public appearances until after the New Year, so she was looking forward to catching up on her paperwork and resting, as well as talking to Pierre on the phone (a trip to visit him had been vetoed until the New Year).

"I'll be here, as always."

"You are due to have holiday leave, remember?"

"I know, but I would much prefer to stay here with the rest of the gang."

"Aren't any of your men having time off?"

"Some of them who have families will be, but most of us will just be staying here and catching up on things. What are your plans?"

"Relax… although I have a great deal of paperwork to catch up on, there's a lot going on in January."

"That doesn't sound like much of a Christmas," Joseph frowned in concern.

"Neither does yours," she retorted before she suddenly came up with an idea. "I know this may sound crazy… but would you like to have Christmas dinner with me? I know your men have their own dinner, and Charlotte and the press secretary are having dinner with their families… but since you and I are on our own…. Would you?"

"I would love that," he said softly- he had already bought her a gift and had been wondering about how he could approach her about spending at least some of Christmas together (definitely not spending it alone) but he had been pleased that she had thought of something herself. "That would be great…."

"At least we won't be spending it alone," she said wryly but she was pleased that he had agreed…. Hopefully they would enjoy their Christmas together….

0

"Merry Christmas, Your Majesty…. Sorry, Clarisse," Joseph quickly amended as he stepped through her suite doors on Christmas morning, pausing to drink in the sight of Clarisse, looking beautiful in a red wool dress.

"Merry Christmas, Joseph," she gave him a radiant smile, hoping that she wasn't showing too much how painfully happy she was that he was there, but it was hard, particularly when he strode over, took her hand in his lips and kissed the top of it. "I trust you slept well last night."

"I did… and did you?"

"Well, I spoke on the telephone with Mia and Pierre for quite a while- neither of them seemed to want to get off the line…."

"I don't blame them."

"Well, it was dear of them to be so worried about me and Pierre was particularly pleased when I told him that you and I were going to spend Christmas Day together… as friends, of course."

"Good, I'm sure that made him feel a little better. What were their plans for the day?"

"Pierre had church services and then dinner with some of his colleagues, and Mia and Helen were spending the day with friends."

"I'm glad…. Shall I mix us a drink?" he offered and she nodded as she sank onto the sofa and reached over for a brightly wrapped package.

"Yes, that would be nice… and you know what I like."

"Of course."

As soon as he brought their drinks to the sofa and sat down beside her, Clarisse set hers down on the coffee table and handed him the package.

"This is for you."

"You didn't have to give me anything… just the pleasure of your company is present enough."

"Charmer," Clarisse couldn't help but blush at his words. "But, nevertheless, I had purchased this even before I knew we were going to have Christmas together."

"Well, I thank you for this gift… I truly appreciate it," Joseph said, genuinely touched before he slowly began unwrapping the present and pulled out a collection of books from an author he liked- in fact, it looked like a collection of his most popular books.

"Clarisse! You didn't have to do this! This is too much!" he gasped, overwhelmed at the gesture before he opened the cover of one book and gasped again, seeing the inscription:

" _Merry Christmas Joseph. I hope this may be the first of many"_

"Clarisse!" before he set the books down beside him, pulled her close to him and crushed his lips down on hers, a kiss that seemed to last forever before he pulled away from her and gently caressed her cheek with his hand. "Thank you, my darling, thank you so very much."

"I'm glad you like it," she said in a soft voice, somewhat bemused from the kiss and the term of endearment that had flowed freely off his lips, before she smiled.

"I do, very much so… and this," he moved away slightly to pull an equally brightly wrapped package out of his jacket pocket (and Clarisse suddenly realised that Joseph had taken care and effort to be dressed up for today, it meant that much to him, she thought tenderly) and handed it to her.

"You didn't have to do this, Joseph!" she gasped, touched.

"We're not going to go through this again, are we?" he joked. "If you can give me a gift, I can give you one as well… and, before you argue, I also had this long before we knew we were going to have Christmas together."

"Alright, alright," she held up a hand, laughing as he prepared to continue before she looked back down at the package in her lap. "I wonder what it is…."

"You're just going to have to open it and find out…" he teased and she laughed before she carefully began to open it, a flat, velvet jewellery box finally falling out of the wrapping.

"Joseph…." she began in a hushed voice before she slowly opened it and gasped when she saw the beautiful silver necklace with a sapphire drop and a matching silver bracelet sitting beside it. "Joseph… you shouldn't have done this, I can't accept it!" she looked up at him with eyes shimmering with tears and Joseph again moved closer and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You can accept it… you deserve it…."

"I don't deserve it… you should have someone else…."

"I do- you."

"But we're not officially together…."

"We are in the ways that count for us…."

"I can't accept it," she repeated, looking back down at it. "After what happened, after the danger I put you in, you should stay well away from me…."

"What are you talking about?" Joseph was puzzled and a little worried.

"I'm bad luck… my son was killed, my husband was never faithful and my other son doesn't want to come back here….I nearly got you killed…."

"Clarisse," he began hesitantly, awareness suddenly dawning- this was the moment when she finally began to revisit the feelings she had buried since they had returned to the palace.

"I… I don't know why I had inspired such feelings of hatred in Arthur," she continued, still looking down at the necklace in her lap. "I always knew that I was to marry Rupert, and he did too… but…."

"He is a sick, sad man, Clarisse and all he deserves from you is his pity."

"Still… maybe it was my fault….it was my fault," she kept repeating.

"It wasn't your fault, Clarisse, I can assure you of that."

"I just feel that it is, particularly as Mia, Pierre and you were all in danger… and you were shot!" She looked up at him with raw, naked emotion in her eyes and face. "YOU were SHOT!"

"I know, but I'm well on the mend- actually, I think I am fine- and I knew that there was always a chance that I would get shot on the job, it's part of my job to be aware of all possibilities; my priority is always your safety."

"But I was the one they wanted… why didn't you just let them take me?"

"That's not part of my job description, and it would have been over my dead body if they had tried," he said grimly, understanding why she was being a little irrational but determined to convince her that none of this was her fault.

"But it could have been," she said softly.

"Why are you still concerned about what could have been? It didn't happen- you are safe and alive, I'm alive and Pierre and Mia are as well…."

"I can't help but reflect on what happened…. I'll admit that I was trying to be strong for you and the rest of the country but….."

"But you can't be strong all the time… this was what I was worried about," he said gently.

"I HAVE to be strong, Joseph, I am the Queen of Genovia!"

"You are still a human being as well and it's alright to have feelings, particularly when someone threatens your life and the lives of those you care about."

"But…"

"No, buts Clarisse….it's alright to be scared and worried and upset and whatever else you were feeling."

"Well… I was furious that you and Charlotte lied to me about the fact that there had been other kidnapping attempts and that you didn't want to tell me about what was going on… I felt hurt and betrayed, like there was no one I could trust in the world…not even you."

"Again, I'm sorry about that, but you also know that there are certain things I cannot discuss with you, right?"

"Even though they may affect me personally?" she asked stubbornly, irritation flashing across her face. "I've been lied to and had so many things kept from me over the years, Joseph, I don't want any more secrets and lies… and I may understand WHY certain things are kept from me, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"No, it doesn't mean that at all….but it IS all for your safety."

"I appreciate that, I really do."

"So, are you really alright about what happened?"

"I have accepted it," Clarisse said with a heavy sigh. "I was terrified, I really was, and not about my life- it was about everyone else besides me… as long as everyone else was fine, I didn't care about myself."

"At least there were a few people who were worried about you… you really don't understand how important you are to a lot of people, particularly in the palace."

"I've never considered myself that way…."

"Well, that's not healthy… and I'm here to tell you that you are important, very, very important- to me especially," he took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes intensely. "You always have been and you always will be."

"Thank you, I appreciate it….I'm just so tired…." She sat back against the sofa, his arm still around her and nuzzled her head onto his shoulder. "I just want all of this to be over and done with… I don't want to have to go to court, to relive all of that again…."

"I'll be at your side the entire time, I'm not going to be anywhere else…and if you need to talk, you know where I am."

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life," she said with a smile and a sigh. "I'm sorry that I had a mini meltdown on Christmas Day… I didn't mean to ruin the day."

"You didn't ruin the day, you just needed to talk…and I'm actually enjoying myself… although I will enjoy myself even more if you accept your gift."

"Alright," she said with a smile. "I'll accept it… it's lovely, you shouldn't have…"

"You're not going to start that again, are you?"

"No, I won't…. Merry Christmas, Joseph."

"Merry Christmas, Clarisse."


	19. Epilogue

_A/N: FINALLY complete! Happily ever after for our favourite couple!_

 _Thanks to all my readers and reviewers- I hope you enjoyed the journey and I will be back very soon with new stories!_

 _The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me_

 **Four Years Later- New Year's Eve**

"Where are you taking me… and why am I blindfolded?" Clarisse asked laughingly as she sat back in the front passenger seat and stared into darkness, the silk scarf covering her eyes (he HAD to borrow one of her scarves for this) before she heard Joseph chuckle from beside her.

"You're just going to have to wait and see, my darling… I want to surprise you."

"Surprise me?"

"Yes, surprise you, and it's a good surprise… isn't a husband allowed to surprise his wife?"

"I suppose so…" she pretended to sound thoughtful but she was secretly delighted that her husband of five months had seen fit to whisk her away for New Year's Eve- she loved Mia and Pierre with all her heart, but she also desired some time alone with Joseph, her husband, the only man she had ever truly loved in her lifetime.

 _Her husband…._ the words still sent chills down her spine- she couldn't believe it….she couldn't believe that they had been married in front of Mia, Pierre, parliament, other distinguished guests and the entire country at the end of July, in a surprise ceremony that, in retrospect had surprise no one aside from the bride and groom, although they had tried to be discreet.

Their relationship had blossomed since the attempted kidnapping and it quickly become evident to everyone around them- but their wedding day was a day that Clarisse would always cherish, and they had spent the subsequent months since then virtually inseparable, a state that they both enjoyed. Clarisse knew that she had never been happier- being Joseph's wife at this stage of her life was all she had wanted.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Joseph broke into her thoughts and she smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased back.

"Well… maybe I would…." He loved that Clarisse finally felt comfortable enough to flirt with him openly, although they had been flirting on and off for years.

"Feeling a little insecure?"

"Me? Never?" he scoffed.

"I was thinking about our wedding."

"And…" he encouraged- he also couldn't believe that they were married and that he was able to hold her in his arms whenever he wanted.

"How wonderful it had been… a wonderful day! I loved every moment of it."

"You're not the only one," he briefly removed a hand from the wheel to squeeze her hand. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you where we're going…. I told you, I want to surprise you."

"Some surprises aren't necessarily good," she said slowly and Joseph understood her hesitation- Rupert had sprung many, many surprises on her over the years, not necessarily all of them pleasant- but his surprise was a good one, hopefully.

"Hopefully this one will be a nice one for you."

"Knowing you, darling, I'm sure we will have some well-deserved privacy."

"We will," he said simply, confirming Clarisse's suspicions that he was taking her to his cabin, the place they had been ambushed in by wannabe kidnappers, the cabin that neither of them had been to since (Clarisse prevented by commitments, Joseph by inclination) and while she was a little nervous about being back, evoking painful memories, there were also memories that were happier, it was Joseph's retreat and it was appealing to be alone in a way they hadn't been since those days….

Joseph, on the other hand, was a little concerned about Clarisse and her reaction to going there (although he was prepared with an alternative)- after all, they had been hiding out there and had almost been killed when they had been discovered… thankfully nothing serious had happened, but he wasn't sure how she was going to react…..

Thankfully, she hadn't had to relive the experience in court- she gave evidence via a deposition and that was used during the trial, which led to most of the men being jailed for at least several years- and the mastermind was jailed for ten years, guilty of attempted kidnapping and attempted manslaughter.

"Do you remember our first Christmas?" he asked after a moment, just to break the silence and she smiled- he wasn't referring to the Christmas they had just spent together, their first as husband and wife- but one a couple of year earlier, right after the attempted kidnapping.

"Yes… I was so glad that neither of us spent it alone."

"As am I, although I was more worried about you."

"Of course you were," she said fondly. "I have to admit, aside from this one and the Christmases when the boys were small, that that one was one of the best…"

"Because of the company?"

"Indubitably because of the company," she agreed and they both laughed remembering the exact same question being asked several years previously.

00000

The rest of Christmas Day was spent quietly but happily- after Clarisse's 'confession', they had chatted about less sensitive subjects before her maids (they, along the rest of the staff who were working that day, would have their dinner after the Queen) brought in their main meal, plates piled high with food that they could help themselves from, and Joseph and Clarisse shared a meal that was simple, uncomplicated but proved to both of them that they had an undeniable connection and a friendship that was deepening daily.

"As good or as worse than Christmas downstairs?" she couldn't help but gently teased afterwards as, with another bottle of champagne, they returned to the sofa- neither of them wanted the day to end.

"Much, much better- and the company is infinitely better."

"You're quite the sweet talker, aren't you?" she teased playfully, a little tipsy but enjoying flirting with him.

"You enjoy it, don't you?" he teased in response, thoroughly enjoying the flirting, especially when he saw her blush.

"I suppose so," she began coyly before Joseph laughed.

"You really are a tease, aren't you?" but then felt awful, seeing the stricken look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't be," he said hastily, setting down his glass and moving closer to grab her hands in his. "I love the way you flirt with you."

"I…. flirt… with you?"

Yes, but very, very innocently… you DO trust me, don't you?"

"I do," Clarisse responded instantly, knowing it was true- she trusted Joseph 100 percent, more than anyone else, bodyguard or husband, in her life and whatever he said, she would obey….she was in love with him and knew that, aside from her remaining son, he and his men would protect her, no matter what… and that he would never reveal any intimate details that she had told him, or her flirting….

"Then believe me when I say I love the way you flirt with me…. and you aren't being unfaithful to Rupert- although you are a widow now…. I just appreciate you showing your true self to me."

"My… true…self?"

Yes, your true self… you're sweet, kind, loving, compassionate…."

"Stop," she blushed again, looking down in her lap, and Joseph's heart swelled with love for her again, before he rested his cool palm against her cheek, cooling the heat of her cheek.

"Clarisse," he said gently, and she finally plucked up the courage to look up at him- he wasn't her enemy but he wanted everything from her and she wasn't quite sure she could give it to him. "Clarisse… look at me."

She was so shy and withdrawn, he could understand her reticence, but Joseph knew, sensed that she loved him (although, despite her previous declaration, wasn't quite ready to say it openly) but he could wait for that.

"You know me, I know you…" he began. "We can take this as slow as you want, I'm not going anywhere… I have one request, though."

"Oh?" Clarisse looked intrigued.

"May I kiss you?" and Clarisse couldn't help but smile- he was as nervous as she.

"You don't need to ask permission for that," Clarisse said shyly, with a coy but womanly smile and Joseph took that as her reply before he moved even closer, cupped her face in his hands and gently, tenderly, lovingly pressed his lips down on hers…..

00000

"You were quite the charmer that day, not that you've changed very much… and you were so gentle and sweet with me."

"I sensed that you were vulnerable- the events of the past couple of weeks as well as the champagne we had consumed probably contributed- but I wanted you to know that you were valued and loved for who you really were… not the person that everyone else saw."

"I knew that… I knew you loved me for me…I was just scared… I had all these feelings for you- I had managed to keep a lid on them for many years, but after that incident, when we were so close to pushing the boundaries, I couldn't put the lid back on and… it scared me."

"Which was perfectly understandable… but now, we don't need to worry about it, do we?" he said jovially and she chuckled.

"No, we don't… and, I have a confession to make…"

"Oh?"

"I know where we're going."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed, and even a little bit afraid- he wasn't quite sure how she was going to react.

"And I want you to know that it's okay, I'm looking forward to revisiting your cabin," she continued, pulling her silk scarf off her eyes and looking over at him with a warm smile. "You haven't been back there for a while, have you?"

"No…I haven't really wanted to…."

"Because of what had happened?"

"Partly because of that, and partly… because I couldn't bear to be away from you for too long," he admitted with a coy smile and she laughed.

"I did try and insist that you have holidays…"

"I did… when I had my knees done that summer."

"That wasn't a holiday, you were recuperating from surgery!"

"It was a holiday to me… well, maybe not…."

"Of course not, you still insisted on Scott keeping you updated on what was going on!"

"Heads of Security never rest."

"But seriously, didn't you ever want holidays to give yourself a break?" Clarisse was being serious- he had maybe a week or two every six months off, usually visiting friends either in Genovia or travelling to other parts of Europe, but he usually opted to keep his holidays banked up.

"Occasionally, but then I wondered how Scott would cope without me… or whether you would be truly safe, and then I decided not to go."

"If I had known that, I would have insisted you go on holidays."

"I would have just ignored you."

"Indeed you would have, you have always been so stubborn…" but she said it with a great deal of tenderness and he laughed.

"Hello pot," he responded before he looked sideways at her. "But seriously, you aren't bothered about going back to the cabin?"

"Why would I be?" she leaned over and rested a hand on his knee. "It's your retreat, and aside from the fact that we had been in danger for a little while, we also made some happy memories there….and I got to see the other side of you…. I'm looking forward to spending time there- and that's the truth."

"Really?"

"Really," she affirmed, squeezing his knee gently.

0

Seeing that she had arrived and departed from the cabin under the cover of darkness, Clarisse was curious to see the surroundings- and she was pleased when, upon turning down the driveway, she saw that the driveway had trees on other side, escorting the driveway.

"So you like privacy as well?" she joked and he chuckled.

"I do, very much so…."

Soon, the house came into view and Clarisse smiled- she could remember parts of the tour inside but she hadn't seen the outside of the cabin and she liked the simple, stark lines of the cabin.

"It's not much… although I have refurbished a lot of it…."

"I love it," she said simply once the car stopped and, instead of waiting for Joseph to open her door, she stepped out and stood and surveyed the scene, the snow under her feet crunching slightly.

"I'm not much for gardens, but I'm never here…." Joseph continued as he slammed down the boot and carried their two suitcases over to the veranda, setting them down next to the door.

"Never mind gardens, this is your place and you should be able to do what you like with it…" Clarisse said as she stepped up onto the veranda next to him as he unlocked the door, before he startled her by sweeping her off her feet.

"Joseph! Your knees!"

"Nonsense, they're fine… I just want to carry my bride over the threshold."

"You did that at the palace on our wedding day!"

"I want to do it again now!" he said with a twinkle in his eye before he stepped over the threshold.

Once inside, Joseph gently set her back down on the floor, Clarisse awkwardly slid back onto her feet before, looking around, shrugging off her heavy coat, she realised that the cabin was unusually warm... the lights were on and that there was a fire crackling in the fire place.

"I had some of the men come out beforehand and set the place up before we go here," Joseph said by way of explanation. "They filled the wood box, brought groceries and made sure that everything was alright."

"It looks alright to me," she said agreeably before she followed him down the hallway to his main bedroom… or, rather, _their_ bedroom.

"At least I'm not kicking you out of your bedroom," she joked as she sat on the edge of the bed and he laughed as he sat down next to her.

"You will never believe me when I said that I was happy in the guest room, will you?"

"No," she said. "I won't…"

"Well, would you believe this, then…" Joseph leaned over and nuzzled her neck with his lips and she chuckled, squirming slightly.

"Maybe…."

"What about this, then?" he moved even closer and, still nuzzling her neck, reached over and, with one hand, slowly began unbuttoning her silk blouse.

"Well…maybe…" she murmured before his lips found hers…

0

Much, much later, at 10 minutes to midnight, Joseph and Clarisse were snuggled up on the couch, the fire blazing and the television on, sipping champagne.

"This has been wonderful," she sighed happily- after they had 'settled into' their room, they had enjoyed a long, leisurely lunch and then a stroll around outside, and the afternoon and evening had seemed to have flown. "I wish we could stay here forever…."

"How about a fortnight?"

"Really?" she pulled away from his shoulder to look at him in delight. "We can do that?"

"Of course we can… Mia is Queen, remember, and there is nothing going on that needs your attention…we definitely won't be missed at the New Year's Eve ball…."

"But…."

"A third reason is that…you…are… retired," Joseph tapped her gently on the nose, before kissing it gently and she chuckled.

"Well, that's an end to my arguments…but I'm glad that we finally have some time alone… I love Mia, Pierre and the rest of them, but we have barely had a moment to ourselves since the wedding, and our week long honeymoon at the beach house."

"Yes, I think it was about time for us to put us first… and I'm sure most people would understand… if not, it's their problem."

"I love that you're so ferocious about us," Clarisse caressed his cheek affectionately and chuckled.

"Of course I am- we've waited so long to be together, I don't want to take another moment for granted."

"Neither do I… so, I guess that we have just made our New Year's Resolution."

"Mmmm…what do you mean?"

"Well, neither of us want to take another moment for granted- we've been waiting so long to be together, so we're going to enjoy our time together."

"Yes, that sounds like a great plan…"

"Starting with a fortnight here…."

"That sounds fantastic!" he said enthusiastically before glancing at his watch. "I believe… it's nearly time…. Shall we count down?"

"Maybe….Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Happy New Year!" they said in unison before giving each other a warm, tender smile.

"Happy New Year, my darling," Joseph said gently.

"Happy New Year, my love," Clarisse responded equally as tenderly. "Here's to our new life together."

"Here, here…" before he pulled her close and pressed his lips on hers.


End file.
